Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar
by Curlies
Summary: Tras la muerte de su primer amor, el mundo de Feliciano se derrumba totalmente y se convierte en un adulto que se odia a sí mismo. Pero, ¿que pasaría si el destino le da otra oportunidad de reencotrarse con él? ¿Feliciano lo seguría amando aún si éste no lo recuerda? Advertencias: contiene violación, que sus familiares no los vean leyendo esto XD
1. Promesa rota

Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo un fanfic AU de Hetalia, de la pareja Gerita (habrá muchas otras parejas dentro de la historia, como Spamano, Pruhun, Pruita, Fruita, etc.; pero la principal es Gerita)

(Cuidado: Este fanfic es R-18, contendrá violación y sadomasoquismo. Que sus familiares no los vean leyendo esto XD)

En este fanfic usaré los nombres humanos de todos ellos. Para los que no se los saben:

*Italia del Norte: Feliciano

*Alemania: Ludwig

*Sacro Imperio Romano: carece de nombre humano, pero he decidido llamarlo Louis (los que hayan jugado HetaOni entenderán XD)

*Prusia: Gilbert

*Francia: Francis

*Italia del Sur: Lovino

*España: Antonio

*Austria: Roderich

*Hungría: Elizabetha

Disfruten!

.

.

.

"M-me voy…"

"…Sí… cuídate mucho…"

Pero las manos de ambos seguían unidas, rehusándose a separarse por un sólo segundo.

"…Regresaré…"

"… ¿Lo prometes?" comenzó a llorar

"Sí, te lo prometo"

Y, poco a poco, a pesar de que no lo deseaban, sus manos empezaron a separase.

Se alejó, a paso lento, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía llorar. Que debía ser fuerte frente a la persona que amaba.

"¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Y come bien! ¡Te estaré esperando!"

Sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar aquellas palabras

"Siempre, siempre, te esperaré por siempre"

Escuchó a lo lejos.

Se dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano.

"Sí… volveré… y… siempre te amaré-"

**-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la alarma del despertador en su oído. Suspiró, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de sol que se escabullía de las cortinas.

-Hey, ¿qué no piensas apagar la alarma?-

-Ah, lo siento, ¿te despertó, Francis?-

-¿Cómo podría no despertarme? Es muy ruidosa…-

Feliciano rió despacio. Bueno, ya que él tenía un sueño muy pesado, necesitaba una alarma ruidosa, ¿no?

Estiró su cuerpo totalmente desnudo hasta tocar el botón encima del reloj para callar aquél molesto aparato.

Ni siquiera había regresado a la cama cuando sintió el abrazo de Francis por detrás.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo- le susurró seductoramente

-Ya es tarde. Tienes que irte, mi hermano vendrá hoy de visita-

-Ho hoo, mucho mejor entonces, hagamos un trío-

-¿Bromeas? Te matará antes de que puedas ponerle un dedo encima… y Antonio remataría…-

-¡¿Huh? ¿También viene él? Tch, entonces olvídalo- se regresó a la cama con los brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, viendo al techo.

Feliciano se levantó, sin pudor alguno, aún con algo de semen corriéndole por las piernas, y caminó hasta el baño.

Una vez adentro, dejó llenando la tina con agua caliente y caminó hasta el lavabo. Se mojó la cara con agua fría, para obligarse a despertar por completo. Se miró en el espejo y rozó con la punta de sus dedos un chupetón que tenía en el cuello, que Francis le había dejado.

"…_Siempre te amaré…"_

Se dio un golpe en la cara para despejar su mente.

"_Regresaré. Lo prometo"_

Ésta vez se recargó en el lavabo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hacía años que no tenía aquellos sueños.

Sueños que eran, en realidad, recuerdos de hace muchos, muchos años.

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir- le dijo a la pared, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Se reencontró con su reflejo. Con su actual ser, desnudo, lujurioso, capaz de dormir con cualquiera que se le propusiera.

"…_Te esperaré por siempre…"_

Sonrió con desprecio hacía su persona. Él también había roto su promesa…

-Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea- escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta a Francis -¿qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?-

-No vamos a volver a tener sexo, Francis, tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy-

-Tch… entonces olvídalo… Creo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que Roderich me encuentre aquí. Diviértete con tu hermano. _Au revoir-_

-S-Sí…_Ciao- _Ah, cierto, le había mentido para que se fuera.

Escuchó el sonido de los pies saliendo de la habitación y soltó un suspiro. Tratar con Francis se había vuelto algo difícil con el pasar de los años. Miró hacia la tina y notó que ya se había llenado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fantaseando?

Corrió a cerrar la llave de la regadera. Y con su mano midió la temperatura del agua. Estaba perfecta. Se metió lentamente para acostumbrar su cuerpo a la temperatura y, una vez que se había metido por completo, recargó su cabeza en una esquina.

Recordó su primer beso e, inconscientemente, se llevó unos dedos a los labios.

Se dio unas palmadas en la cabeza. Su cerebro seguía trayendo aquellos recuerdos de su inocente infancia.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa hoy…?-

Después de un rato, salió de la tina. Se secó con la toalla que había sobre una repisa y salió a su habitación, hacia el armario y tomó sus ropas de trabajo. Un vestido verde, largo, con un delantal blanco y unas medias del mismo color. Zapatos cafés y un pañuelo para la cabeza.

-Feli, ¿ya te despertaste?- escuchó que le llamaban

-Ah, sí, ¿qué sucede, Eliza?-

-El señor Roderich ya se levantó, quiere que vayas a hacerle el desayuno-

-¡Sí! ¡Voy enseguida!- La tarea que más le encomendaban en aquella casa era cocinar, pues todos decían que su comida era deliciosa. También, cocinar se había vuelto su pasatiempo, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, y se sentía feliz cada vez que la gente elogiaba su comida.

Salió con prisa, mientras seguía amarrándose el pañuelo en la cabeza, en dirección a la cocina.

-Oh, buenos días, Feli- le dijeron en la cocina. Ahí dentro se encontraba una señora algo vieja y su esposo, un hombre casi de la misma edad. Ella era muy alegre, algo arrugada, de unos 45 años de cabello y ojos castaños y el otro era un hombre serio, conservador, pero muy paternal, con canas en el pelo, cejas y bigote. Tal vez ya llegaba a los 50 años.

-Hola, buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa

-¿El señor Roderich ya se despertó?-

-Sí, Elizabetha fue a decirme-

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que le lleve su café?-

-Sí, por favor, eso sería de gran ayuda-

La mujer sonrió, feliz de poder ayudar a Feliciano. Y comenzó a preparar el café, contando los granos, pues sabía que Roderich era muy estricto en cuanto a eso.

Feliciano comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Algunos huevos, pan que él mismo había hecho, pues a Roderich le gustaba todo casero y unas frutas para que el desayuno fuera completo.

Pocos minutos después, admiró su obra terminada, la presentación también era muy importante, después de todo. Tomó el plato más otras cosas que encontró en el camino para completar la mesa y salió al comedor.

-Buenos días, señor Roderich- lo saludó formalmente una vez adentro de la amplia habitación, la cuál tenía una muy larga mesa, conde cabrían fácilmente unas treinta personas, el elegante candelero en el techo, iluminando el lugar, mientras que los ventanales le ayudaban y unos cuadros de pintores famosos decoraban la otra pared.

-Oh, buenos días, Feli, llegas un poco tarde- regresó el saludo

-L-lo siento…- bajó la mirada

Feliciano puso todo sobre la mesa. Y se quedó a su lado, por si necesitaba algo más. Pero Roderich comía en silencio y muy rara vez se quejaba. Bueno, Feliciano era perfecto cuando se trataba de cocinar.

Miró a los demás espacios vacíos de la mesa. "¿No se sentirá triste comiendo solo?" Se preguntó. Pero esa duda salió de su mente al recordar que Roderich era un hombre solitario. Probablemente Feliciano se sentiría solo, pues acostumbraba comer rodeado de personas, pero no Roderich.

-Hoy en la mañana vi a Francis saliendo por una ventana- comentó de repente

Su rostro palideció y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Escucha, se muy bien que ya eres grande y tienes necesidades. Y, en realidad, no me importa lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre, puedes estar con quien tu lo desees mientras sea con discreción… pero que eso no afecte tus horarios de trabajo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-S-sí… lo lamento…-

En realidad, Francis no le había quitado nada de tiempo, se había marchado a una buena hora. Se había quedado mucho tiempo en las nubes por culpa de aquél horrible sueño.

Cuando vio que Roderich había terminado de comer, fue a tomar el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

-Ah, por cierto, me gustaría que hoy limpiaras el ático-

-Sí, seguro-

Y se fue sin volver a ver atrás.

.

-Roderich sí que tiene algunas cosas raras- comentó de repente, a nadie en realidad, pues la habitación estaba completamente desolada -¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-

Vio bajo una ventana, por la cual ya no podía entrar luz a causa del polvo que la cubría por completo, una silla roja, con algo cuadrado encima, cubierto con una manta blanca. ¿Un cuadro? Tenía forma de uno.

Lo destapó sin poder evitar toser ante la gran cantidad de polvo que salió volando por doquier.

Cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, éstos se llenaron de lágrimas casi de inmediato.

Ahí, en aquél lienzo, había un dibujo de él, cuando era más pequeño. Lo habían pintado mientras dormía en una silla… La misma silla donde se encontraba aquél cuadro…

-…Louis…-

Sabía quién lo había hecho, y no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre entre su llanto

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no regresaste? ¡Dijiste que me amabas! ¡Prometiste que volverías! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE MORIR? ¡LOUIS!- se tiró al suelo, maldiciendo al mundo entero por arrebatarle a la única persona a la que amaba. Maldijo a aquél Dios a quién su gente tanto alababa. Y maldijo a su persona, por haberse enamorado.

En ese momento, escuchó un ruido afuera.

Logró ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y se acercó a la ventana que estaba atrás de la silla roja. Limpió una parte, lo suficientemente grande como para poder observar lo que ocurría en el jardín delantero de la mansión.

Soldados. Cientos de ellos. Todos vestidos de negro, con unas extrañas banderas rojas con un círculo blanco en el medio y una cruz negra distorsionada en el centro.

-¡FELI!- Elizabetha había entrado corriendo al ático, azotando la puerta y tomando su brazo, asustada.

-¡Eliza! ¡¿Q-que sucede?-

-¡Corre! ¡Corre, tienes que correr! ¡Escóndete! ¡Rápido!- y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, comenzó a correr, sin soltar su brazo ni por un segundo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?-

-¡Son los Nazis! ¡No se a qué vienen, pero el señor Roderich estaba realmente asustado!-

Elizabetha le guió hasta la habitación de servidumbre, escuchaban un fuerte ruido en el piso de abajo. Gritos, cosas rompiéndose y gente hablando en un idioma extraño que juraría que había escuchado antes.

-¡Corre, escóndete debajo de la cama!-

-¡Espera, Eli-!-

-¡AHORA!-

Se ocultó al escuchar los pasos rápidos llegar hasta la puerta. Quería que Elizabetha se escondiera también, pero no tenían tiempo.

Sólo pudo ver los pies desde debajo de la cama.

Unas botas negras, tres pares de ellas, y los zapatos cafés de Elizabetha.

La agarraron.

-¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡¿Qué van a hacer?-

Feliciano comenzó a temblar debajo de la cama, mientras sudaba y jadeaba, estaba realmente asustado.

Dos de los tres hombres se fueron con Elizabetha y el tercero, que parecía ser el líder, estaba a punto de irse, cuando notó que se estaba yendo, Feliciano soltó un suspiro de alivio que pareció ser bastante ruidoso, pues el hombre paró.

Feliciano volvió a temblar.

Las botas se acercaron hasta la cama y, después, todo lo que vio una mano que le jalaba del pelo, forzándole a salir de debajo de la cama.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- trató de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, sin éxito. Aquél hombre era muy fuerte.

Y, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un bello hombre rubio de ojos azules. Igual que aquél primer amor suyo.

-Louis…- susurró

Él había vuelto…


	2. En privado

Ni siquiera sintió dolor alguno cuando el rubio lo arrojó al suelo sin misericordia. Feliciano simplemente no podía dejar de verlo. Su parecido con Louis era increíble.

Cuando finalmente miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos los sirvientes de la casa, incluyendo a Elizabetha y a los de la cocina, se encontraban ahí, todos de rodillas, con soldados de negro detrás de ellos. Roderich también estaba ahí, frente a los de la servidumbre, arrodillado ante un hombre detrás de la mesa que él solía usar para trabajar. El hombre miraba hacia el ventanal, contemplando la vista.

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?- le gritó Roderich al hombre

Y entonces, éste se dio la vuelta, mostrando finalmente su rostro.

-Gilbert…- murmuró Elizabetha, sorprendida

Era Gilbert. El hermano de Louis. Lo había visto un par de veces. La última vez había sido en el funeral de Louis.

-Dime, Rod, ¿qué se siente saber que ahora eres tú el que se inclina ante mí?- le dijo con una sínica sonrisa.

-¿Qué vas a hacernos, Gilbert…?- preguntó Elizabetha. No parecía temerle. Se conocían desde hace mucho, después de todo.

-El ejército alemán ha tomado control de éste lugar. Será nuestro a partir de hoy ahora- dijo, completamente serio, mientras se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?- gritó el esposo de la otra cocinera. Aquél viejo serio y callado, pero paternal -¡Ésta casa ha pertenecido a la familia real de Austria durante generaciones! ¡No pueden simplemente manchar este sagrado lugar con sus armas y sus estúpidas guerras!-

Gilbert lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Miró al hombre rubio de ojos azules y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Él afirmó con un cabeceo y sacó una pistola. Al segundo siguiente, la habitación se había llenado de sangre.

Su esposa gritó.

-¡Asesinos! ¡Malditos asesinos!-

Otro disparo, ésta vez a la vieja mujer.

Todos se habían quedado completamente inmóviles, sumidos en el miedo.

Ese hombre… era Louis, ¿no?... pero Louis… SU Louis jamás habría hecho eso…

¿Quién era él, entonces? ¿Por qué estaba con Gilbert?

-¿Alguien más quiere dar su opinión?- preguntó Gilbert de forma amenazante, sin recibir ninguna respuesta –Bueno, entonces, les daré dos opciones: ó nos sirven a partir de ahora… ó mueren-

Todos continuaban con la cabeza abajo. Una joven que acababa de entrar hace poco lloraba sin parar. Otros temblaban. Y otros más, simplemente se habían quedado en shock.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Regresen a hacer sus deberes- ordenó

Los soldados obligaron a los demás a ponerse de pie.

-Oh, excepto ustedes, Rod, Eli y Feli- dijo de repente –Me gustaría hablar con ustedes-

Todos se fueron, dejando a los tres antes mencionados atrás.

-En pri-va-do –dijo, cuando vio como algunos soldados se habían quedado dentro a resguardar la puerta. Cómo si pudiese haber algún peligro. Lo único con lo que podríamos atacar serían escobas y sartenes.

Todos se fueron excepto el hombre rubio de ojos azules, que fue al lado de Gilbert.

-Déjenme presentarlos. Elizabetha, Roderich, Feliciano, éste es el oficial Ludwig. Él es el segundo al mando-

Roderich lo miró, primero serio, pero después su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa.

-Gilbert... ¿Qué has hecho…?-

El rostro serio de Gilbert cambio repentinamente a uno de horror. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Roderich y le apuntó con su pistola en la frente.

-Escúchame bien, Roderich, si tú dices una sola palabra, ¡voy a volarte los sesos!-

Roderich lo miró con odio, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Gilbert regresó a su lugar.

Feliciano comprendió todo lo que había sucedido. Era él. En verdad era él. Era Louis el que estaba al lado de Gilbert.

-¡Louis! ¡Eres tú, ¿verdad? – Ludwig lo miró sin expresión alguna -¡Por favor, respóndeme!- Gilbert fue hasta quedar frente a Feliciano. Sacó un látigo y le golpeó el brazo con el que se sostenía, provocando que se fuera directo al suelo y después le pateó la cara sin piedad, una y otra vez

-¡FELI! ¡Gilbert, detente! ¡Por favor!- gritó desesperada Elizabetha

Gilbert se detuvo, mientras Feliciano se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, con la nariz sangrándole.

-Roderich, Elizabetha. Fuera, ahora- pero ellos no se movieron -¡FUERA!- ordenó de nuevo y ellos se levantaron y salieron rápidamente, ambos, mirando con dolor y arrepentimiento a Feliciano, por abandonarlo –Lo mismo va para ti, Ludwig-

-Entendido, _Bruder_- dijo y salió tras los otros.

Feliciano se quedó a solas con Gilbert, temblando, aún en el suelo, tratando de reincorporarse.

-Levántate- le ordenó

Feliciano obedeció como pudo, con sus piernas aún temblando.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Feliciano…- comenzó Gilbert, observándolo de pies a cabeza –Has crecido-

-…- Feliciano se mantenía en silencio, temeroso de hacer algún comentario

Entonces, sintió la mano de Gilbert en su cintura, bajando lentamente hasta su cadera.

-Eras tan inocente en ese entonces. Yo juraba que, aún ahora, continuarías siéndolo- le susurró al oído y después llevó la mano al cuello del italiano, para abrirle una parte del cuello del vestido, el lugar donde estaba el chupetón que Francis le había dejado anoche -¿Fue una chica… o fue un hombre?- le preguntó seductoramente

Las manos de Feliciano temblaban nerviosamente.

-Contéstame- insistió el albino, y lamió aquella parte de su cuello donde otro ya había puesto antes sus labios.

Pero Feliciano estaba tan asustado y tan avergonzado, que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

Gilbert llevó un de sus manos al pecho de Feliciano y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones.

-Ah…- no fue capaz de callar su gemido por lo inesperado del toque

-Desnúdate- le ordenó

Feliciano se quedó totalmente impactado, inmóvil.

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Desnúdate!-

Reaccionó ante el grito, dando un salto y comenzó a desamarrarse el delantal, mientras Gilbert lo miraba desde lejos. Sus manos temblaron cuando llegó a la parte del vestido, lentamente empezó a desabotonarlo, deseando que Gilbert de pronto se arrepintiera o que dijera que había sido una broma… pero ese momento no llegó, Gilbert continuaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El vestido verde cayó al suelo, dejando a Feliciano solo con sus trusas, las medias, los zapatos y el pañuelo de la cabeza.

-La ropa interior también- le dijo, mientras se lamia el labio superior de forma erótica.

Feliciano obedeció, despojándose de la última prenda de ropa que le protegía.

En ese instante, Gilbert lo empujó contra el escritorio, logró protegerse de la caída con sus manos, sino, estaba seguro que se había dado un buen golpe en la nariz.

Sintió el peso de Gilbert sobre su espalda y sus manos recorriendo sus piernas sensualmente, hasta llegar a su trasero.

Apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños.

Sintió como un dedo se deslizaba por su interior.

-Ngh…- cerró los ojos con fuerza

-Veo que estás acostumbrado al toque de otro hombre…- le susurró al oído –Fue Roderich, ¿cierto? Es por eso que te sigue forzando a usar un vestido, sólo porque le gusta verte humillado-

-¡No! No es… no es eso… El señor Roderich nunca me ha tocado…- lo defendió

-Oh, ya veo. Él en verdad debe estar ciego para dejar pasar una hermosura como tú- lamió su oreja, mientras metía el segundo dedo en su interior

-¡Ah…!-

-Mírate, ya está duro y sólo te he metido dos dedos. En verdad, pareces toda una puta-

-N-No…-

Un tercer dedo se abrió paso.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Mhm!-

-No los calles. Déjame oírte gritar de placer-

-Ngh… mhn…-

Comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos repetidas veces, aumentando la velocidad cada vez más.

Feliciano enterró las uñas en el escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y llorosos a causa del dolor y placer.

-¡Haa!... ¡Ahh!...- mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener sus gemidos, pero uno que otro se le escapaba a veces.

Ya estaba a punto de correrse, no podía más, y Gilbert ni siquiera le había tocado la entrepierna, simplemente le estimulaba con los dedos.

Y, entonces, escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Pegó un salto, sorprendido. Habría querido mantenerse en silencio, para que no pareciera sospechoso, pero Gilbert no le había dejado de tocar ni un segundo, así que le resultaba difícil estar callado.

-Ngh…- apretaba los dientes

-Adelante- dijo de repente Gilbert. Feliciano lo miró con horror, ¿es que a él no le importaba que alguien lo viera haciéndole aquellas cosas?

La puerta se abrió y Ludwig entró..


	3. Humillación

Quería morirse.

Simplemente deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo instante.

Su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo y sentía que su corazón se había detenido por completo.

-Oh, ¿Qué sucede, Ludwig?- preguntó Gilbert, como si no pasara nada. Finalmente se había detenido.

-_Bruder_, la cena estará lista dentro de poco. Baja cuando…- se aclaró la garganta –te "desocupes"-

-Entendido-

-Ah, y, será mejor que uses protección, quién sabe qué clase de enfermedades pueda tener alguien como él-

Su rostro palideció. Una puta. Ludwig lo consideraba una vil puta.

-No te preocupes, no pienso metérsela por la misma razón- le contestó con una sonrisa

Y Ludwig salió de la habitación, dirigiéndole una última mirada de asco.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos. Le dolía el pecho, le ardía. Cayó al suelo, mientras lloraba.

-¿Duele saber que él te ve como una puta?-

Feliciano lo miró con odio.

-¿Qué se siente que el hombre al que amas no sienta más que asco por ti?-

-… Entonces… el sí es…- comenzó, con la voz temblándole

-Louis- terminó la frase

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron como platos.

-Pero él no te recuerda. Él no recuerda nada de su vida como "Louis". Él ha renacido, ahora como "Ludwig"-

-¡Gilbert! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-

-¡Le salvé la vida! ¡Eso hice!-

El lugar se quedó en total silencio por unos instantes.

-… Tú no sabes… tú no tienes idea… de lo que sufrí…- comenzó Gilbert, lo que se formaba en sus ojos ¿eran lágrimas? -¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo fue! ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente ver a tu hermano morir frente a tus ojos!-

-Pero sé cómo se siente perder a la persona que amas… ¿porqué, Gilbert?... ¿Porqué lo ocultaste de mí?-

-…-

-… Debo decírselo…- susurró

Gilbert lo miró, asustado

-… Tengo que… decírselo… Tengo que hacer que me recuerde…- y se reincorporó

Gilbert lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo regresó al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas!- sacó un látigo y le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, logrando dejarle una marca rojiza

-¡Ahh!- gritó de dolor en el suelo

-¡Si tu le dices UNA sola palabra, voy a asesinarte! ¡Si siquiera se te ocurre acercarte a él, voy a darte tan fuerte que haré que la carne se desprenda de tu cuerpo!-

Otro latigazo.

-¡Ahhh!-

Comenzó a temblar, en el suelo, aún desnudo, llorando tanto del dolor en su corazón como en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Me oíste?-

Un tercer y último latigazo marcó su blanca espalda de rojo.

Dio un grito ahogado.

Gilbert jadeaba y sudaba, mientras sus manos temblaban, ¿por qué? ¿rabia? ¿miedo?

Guardó el látigo en su cinturón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vístete y ve a tu habitación. No saldrás de ahí hasta mañana. Quiero el desayuno en la mesa a las 7 en punto. Ni un minuto más tarde, ni uno más temprano-

Y salió, azotando la puerta.

Feliciano se había quedado completamente solo en aquella habitación.

No podía moverse. Solo podía temblar y llorar en el piso. Humillado, lastimado.

Sus labios temblaban mientras sentía la fría sangre correr por su espalda.

Su vista se volvió borrosa. No podía más, iba a desmayarse. Iba a desfallecerse ahí mismo en cualquier momento.

-… Louis… - susurró, suplicando ayuda

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero alcanzó a ver la puerta del estudio abriéndose y vio unos zapatos cafés a lo lejos.

-¿Feli?... ¡FELI!-

Ah, era la voz de Elizabetha… La vio acercándose rápidamente a él, para ayudarlo.

Perdió la conciencia en ese instante.

.

Aquél día, cómo todos los anteriores, había visto el calendario. Ya habían pasado muchas semanas, pero no había recibido ninguna noticia de la guerra. Un mensaje o cualquier cosa para saber que_ él_ se encontraba bien. Ni siquiera tenía idea de quién iba ganando, jamás le habían dicho nada.

Pero ese día todo cambió.

"Feli…"- Elizabetha entró a la habitación, mirando al suelo, llorando "… Llegó una carta de Gilbert…"

Espera un segundo. Esas eran buenas noticias, ¿no? Debían ser buenas… entonces… ¿por qué Elizabetha lloraba en el marco de su puerta? ¿Por qué no se atrevía y mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Qué sucedía…?

"… Sé fuerte, por favor… Lo siento tanto… Louis está muerto…"

**¡!**

Abrió los ojos en ese instante, con el corazón aún latiéndole a toda velocidad por el susto de aquella horrible pesadilla… de aquél terrible recuerdo…

-Ngh- se quejó del dolor que sentía en su espalda. Se había levantado repentinamente y se había lastimado.

Se miró. Tenía todo el torso vendado. Llevaba puesta sólo su ropa interior, alguien lo había cambiado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Se fijo en la persona que dormía con la cabeza recargada en la cama y el cuerpo sentado en una silla.

-…Señor… Roderich…-

El susodicho abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-¿Q-qué hace aquí, señor Roderich?- le preguntó, nervioso.

-¡Feli! ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que despertaste!- se aventó sobre él en un abrazo.

-¿Eh? ¡D-duele!- se quejó, al sentir los brazos de Roderich tocando su espalda.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte!-

-¿Q-qué hora es?- miró el despertador de la mesa que estaba al lado de su cama -¡Las 8! ¡Gilbert va a matarme! ¡Me ordenó tenerle el desayuno a las 7!- trató de levantarse rápidamente de la cama, pero Roderich lo detuvo.

-Olvídalo, Feli-

-¡Pero, tengo qué-!-

-Feli, llevas dos días dormido. Son las 8 de la noche-

-¡! ¿Q-qué…?-

-Los criados y yo hablamos con Gilbert y accedió a darte tres días de descanso, para que te recuperes rápidamente-

-¿Gilbert aceptó?-

-"No necesito sirvientes que hagan cosas mediocres" fue lo que dijo- respondió Roderich

-…- Feliciano, ahora más tranquilo, regresó a la cama –Este… ¿se-señor Roderich?-

-Basta, ya no soy el señor de ésta casa. Ahora, hasta yo, estoy bajo las órdenes de Gilbert. Llámame sólo Roderich-

-… Ro-Roderich… ¿podría ser que usted… hmm… que tú… te hayas quedado a mi lado todo este tiempo…?-

Por supuesto que no, eso era obvio. Eso era lo que Roderich contestaría.

-Fue mi culpa- pero no fue así, Roderich agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo, con un rostro de arrepentimiento y dolor -…No debí haberte dejado… Lo siento…-

-No, no fue su… tu culpa… Gilbert ya tenía esto planeado desde el principio… es como si… se hubiese vengado de algo que le hice… o que le haré…- respondió

-¿Sufriste…?-

Feliciano no respondió. Por supuesto que había sufrido. Gilbert lo había humillado, maltratado y golpeado, por supuesto que había sido doloroso. Pero no quería que Roderich se preocupase.

-Es él…- dijo Feliciano

-¿Eh?-

-Tu también lo notaste, ¿no es cierto? Louis… ése hombre es Louis…-

-… Feli… Louis está….-

-¡Gilbert me lo dijo!-

-¿Qué ?-

-Gilbert dijo que le había salvado la vida. Que Louis había renacido, pero que era incapaz de recordar su vida como "Louis"-

-…-

-Pero… no lo entiendo… Gilbert me amenazó, me ordenó no decirle nada a Louis… ¿por qué?... si Louis recuerda todo… entonces…-

-Tal vez sea mejor de la forma en la que está ahora…- le interrumpió el austriaco

-… ¿Eh?...-

-Louis sufrió demasiado en su vida… siempre estuvo solo… no tenía amigos y apenas y veía a su hermano… Louis sufrió de una manera en la que no tienes idea… tuvo una infancia muy dura… Tal vez sea mejor no recordar…-

-¡No! ¡Él tiene que volver! ¡Louis tiene qu-!-

-¡No seas egoísta!-

-¡!-

-¡¿Quieres que él vuelva a sufrir solamente para que te recuerde? ¡¿No te importa que él sufra mientras te siga amando? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?-

El lugar se quedó en un muy doloroso e incómodo silencio. Roderich miraba fijamente a Feliciano, y éste al suelo.

-Llamaré a Elizabetha, ella te cuidará- dijo de pronto Roderich

-Estoy bien… iré a trabajar…-

-Son las ocho de la noche. Descansa por lo que resta de hoy. Mañana lo harás-

-…-

Roderich salió, susurrando un "buenas noches" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Feliciano se había quedado sólo de nuevo.

"_¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?"_

Era verdad. Era egoísta. Tal vez Louis sería más feliz de la forma en la que estaba ahora. Ahora tenía a su hermano. Ahora era un adulto. Ahora era alguien importante y estaba rodeado de gente que lo respetaba.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Feli?- era Elizabetha

-Hola, Eliza-

Ella corrió directo a abrazarlo.

-¡Ouch!-

-¡Oh, Feli! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! ¡Gracias, gracias!-

-E-Eliza… me... duele…-

-¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No era mi intención! ¡No pude evitarlo!-

-Está bien… estoy… estoy bien…- respondió con una sonrisa

-… ¿En verdad…?- preguntó la otra decaída

-¿?-

-¿Estás bien con todo lo que pasó…?-

-... Por supuesto que no, pero… bueno, fue mi culpa… creo que me lo merecía…-

-¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡¿Cómo puedes simplemente decir "me lo merecía"? ¡Lo que él te hizo fue inhumano!-

-Estoy bien, Eliza…- le dedicó una sonrisa, para calmarla

-… Feli…- la otra se veía realmente dolida, triste

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, Elizabetha le devolvió la sonrisa. Y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó, mirándolo

-¿Hm? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Cuando eras pequeño, te daba miedo dormir solo y solías venir a mi habitación, llorando-

Aquél recuerdo cruzó de pronto por su cabeza. Lo recordaba. Pero había recordado algo más… Aquello había sido desde la "muerte" de Louis, pues, antes, cuando Louis vivía en aquella casa, él iba a su habitación, sobre todo en noches de tormenta.

"Es-está bien, puedes dormir aquí…" le decía y después se iba a la esquina de la cama, dándole la espalda. En aquél entonces, se había preguntado si en realidad estaba molestando a Louis, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, Louis simplemente estaba avergonzado de estar a su lado.

Sonrió.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo, por los viejos tiempos- comentó Elizabetha de pronto

-¿Eh? ¡¿EHH?-

-Vamos, ¿o es que quieres verme dormir en el suelo? ¡No eres nada caballeroso!-

-N-no, no, no es eso, enserio. Es solo que… bueno, ya crecí, así que…-

-¿Hm? ¿Y eso qué?-

-…- Feliciano dudó en terminar. Elizabetha siempre lo había visto como un chico tierno e inocente, él prefería no destrozar su reputación con algún comentario estúpido.

-Bueno, ya que no has respondido, ¡lo tomaré como un "Sí"!- y se acostó por completo en la cama, aventando los zapatos a lo lejos y se tapó con las sábanas. –Buenas noches, Feli-

-S-sí… buenas noches, Eliza…-

Si Eliza hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, probablemente ahora mismo la estaría besando y tocando, pero era Elizabetha, la bella, fuerte y maternal mujer que ha cuidado de él desde que llegó a esa casa. Jamás se le había cruzado siquiera por la mente ponerle un dedo encima, la respetaba mucho como para hacerlo.

Se recostó en la almohada de nuevo, mirándola. Y, al poco tiempo, se quedó dormido.

.

Se sintió solo en la cocina. Ahora que Loui… Ludwig había matado a la pareja que solía estar ahí con él, el lugar estaba completamente en silencio y sólo podía escuchar el sonido del cuchillo cuando chocaba con la tabla de madera al cortar jitomates.

Suspiró y miró el reloj que estaba en la pared.

6:54 a.m.

Tenía sólo 6 minutos para terminar de cocinar, o Gilbert se enojaría.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, pues su cuerpo aún recordaba el dolor del látigo de aquél hombre.

Escuchó el sonido del horno, la comida ya estaba lista. Sólo le faltaba acomodarla. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para tres y eso, de cierta forma, le gustaba. Iban a ser Gilbert, Ludwig y Roderich en la mesa. Gilbert había respetado el título de "señor de la casa" de Roderich, bueno, sólo la parte de comer en el comedor principal y no con la servidumbre.

En la casa, había más de 200 soldados alemanes, pero todos ellos comían en otro comedor, y otros cocineros les cocinaban.

6:58, salió de la cocina y se encaminó al comedor principal.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta, con el carrito de metal donde llevaba la comida, miró al reloj de su muñeca. Faltaban solo unos segundos para las 7, esperó a que la manecilla llegara a los 60 segundos.

Cinco

Cuatro

Tres

Dos

Y entró al salón.

Ahí ya estaban sentados los tres, en completo silencio. Elizabetha estaba ahí, detrás de Roderich y fue a ayudarle al verlo pasar.

-Oh, empezaste bien- comentó Gilbert –…Tres días tarde, pero bien-

Entre él y Elizabetha les sirvieron la comida. Elizabetha les sirvió a Gilbert, que estaba a la cabeza y a Roderich que estaba a su izquierda. Mientras que Feliciano le sirvió a Ludwig, al poner su plato en la mesa, ambos cruzaron miradas. Feliciano le sonrió, pero el otro se mantuvo serio.

Estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Ludwig le tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera- le ordenó

-¿Eh?-

-Pruébalo tú primero-

-¡¿Estás insinuando que mis sirvientes envenenarían sus comidas?- gritó enojado Roderich, notoriamente ofendido por el comentario, levantándose de su asiento

-Nadie sería capaz de sonreír de esa manera después de lo que pasó- se excusó Ludwig

-No tienes porque dar explicaciones. ¿Por qué te pones tan a la defensiva, Rod? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- dijo Gilbert

-¡Mi gente no es de la clase de personas que haría algo tan cobarde y bajo como envenenar a alguien! ¡Sus comentarios me ofenden!-

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo que lo pruebe, ¿cierto?- dijo Gilbert sonriendo por su obvia victoria

-Tch- Roderich volvió a sentarse en su lugar

Todos miraron a Feliciano, esperando. Éste tomó un tenedor y dio una probada, de lo más normal.

-Listo. ¿Satisfecho, Gilbert?- le preguntó Roderich

-No tan rápido, aún falta el mío- respondió él

Feliciano fue con él, con las piernas temblándole, después de lo que pasó, Gilbert le asustaba. Probó la comida y se alejó.

Los tres, finalmente, comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Feliciano y Elizabetha se fueron a una esquina, mirando en silencio. Cuando todos terminaron, fueron a retirar los platos y regresarlos a la cocina.

-Tu comida es, sin duda, deliciosa, Feli- comentó Gilbert, saliendo de la habitación con Ludwig

-G-gra-gracias…- habría querido sonar confidente, pero Gilbert lo ponía muy nervioso.

Cuando los tres se habían retirado de la mesa, él y Elizabetha llevaron los platos de regreso a la cocina y comenzaron a lavarlos juntos.

-Feli…-

-¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?-

-… No… no es nada… es sólo que…- dejó de lavar y tomó a Feliciano de las manos –Por favor, Feli… cuando tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¡vete! Huye, corre y no vuelvas jamás, por favor-

-… ¿D-de que estás hablando, Eliza? Estamos aquí encerrados, somos prisioneros, ¿cuándo se me presentaría una oportunidad así?-

-¡Sólo prométemelo!-

-…Eliza…-

-¡Feli!- Roderich entró a la cocina repentinamente –Hoy vendrá un invitado especial, ve a limpiar la sala principal-

-Sí- Feliciano soltó as manos de Elizabetha y salió

-…-

-…-

Roderich y Elizabetha se mantenían callados.

-Ése "invitado" es _él_, ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer

-… ¿Pudiste decirle?-

-Sí…-

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar que este plan funcione… no tendremos una segunda oportunidad…-

-No me importa lo que suceda conmigo… sólo quiero que Feli esté bien…-

-… Sí, comprendo…-

Roderich le sostuvo las manos y le dio un beso en la frente

-Todo va a estar bien, Eliza…- le susurró, mientras la abrazaba.

.

La sala principal no estaba tan sucia como creía. Limpiarla no le había llevado más de media hora. Ahora estaba terminando de limpiar una de las enormes ventanas.

Desde ahí, tenía una excelente vista al patio trasero y pudo ver como los soldados entrenaban. Todos estaban dando vueltas alrededor del lugar, con Ludwig detrás, diciéndoles que hacer.

No pudo evitar mirarlo por un tiempo. Él era tan grande y fuerte. Recordó a Louis y la gran diferencia que había entre ambos. Muchas personas solían decir que Louis era "el niño que jamás crecería" si esas personas pudiesen verlo ahora…

-¡Una vuelta y terminamos, chicos! ¡Vamos!- escuchó que les gritó

Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Ya había terminado sus quehaceres, después de todo.

Fue corriendo a la cocina y comenzó a hacer una bebida. La favorita de Louis. Feliciano recordó que en algún momento de su vida con Louis, éste le había pedido una bebida con cosas realmente extrañas, agua con hierbas y miel. Feliciano lo había probado y sabía terrible, pero fresco, aunque estuvo con una extraña sensación en la garganta durante los próximos 2 días. Después de eso, Louis se la había pedido todos los días, mientras Roderich tomaba el té, Louis se tomaba su agua extraña.

Jamás olvidó la receta. Durante años, Feliciano deseaba servirle su extraña agua a Louis cuando éste regresara de la guerra.

La sirvió en un vaso de agua y fue al patio trasero. Los soldados ya habían terminado de entrenar. Todos ellos estaban en el suelo, jadeando y sudando, adoloridos. Pero Ludwig estaba de pie, en el marco de la puerta, como si ése hubiese sido sólo un calentamiento.

-Se-señor Ludwig…- lo llamó nerviosamente

-¿Eh?- éste le devolvió la mirada.

Feliciano le acercó la charola de metal donde estaba la bebida.

En el fondo, varios soldados que miraban la escena habían comenzado a murmurar: "Ahh, como me gustaría que Feli también me trajera algo de beber a mí" "Ella es tan linda" "¿Por qué sólo le toca bebida al capitán? Eso no es justo" "Nadie piensa en nosotros hoy en día…"

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el otro con desconfianza

-¿Eh? Ah… s-su hermano, el señor Gilbert, me pidió que se la diera-

-¿Haa? ¿_Bruder_?-

-Así es, ya que hoy se ha esforzado mucho… es una bebida energizante o algo así…-

Ludwig tomó el vaso con algo de desconfianza y le dio un sorbo. Dejó de beber casi de inmediato y miró con sorpresa la bebida.

-¿Qué contiene?- preguntó

-Ah… Algunas hierbas y miel…-

-Hmm… está muy buena…- comentó y comenzó a beber más tranquilamente

Feliciano sonrió. Así que los gustos de Louis no habían cambiado en todos esos años…

Una vez que Ludwig terminó, dejó el vaso de regreso en la charola.

-Dale las gracias a _bruder_- le dijo

Feliciano afirmó con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a irse, cuando la voz de Ludwig le detuvo

-Tu espalda… ¿cómo sigue…?-

Feliciano se sorprendió por la pregunta y volteó a verlo

-... Ya… Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo

-Ya veo… _Bruder _puede ser algo agresivo a veces, no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás…-

¿Eh? ¿Acostumbrarse? ¿Acaso Gilbert planeaba hacer eso de nuevo? Tragó saliva de sólo recordarlo.

Feliciano afirmó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, a dejar el vaso.

-¡West!- Gilbert se acercó con prisa a Ludwig, enojado

-¿Eh? ¿_Bruder_? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿Cómo que qué sucede? ¡Falta sólo una hora para que nuestro invitado llegue y tu estás aquí, desarreglado!-

-Lo lamento, estábamos entrenando-

-Tch… Bueno, quiero que se apresuren, todos deben de estar presentables, probablemente hoy se nos una otro país, hay que ser formales-

-Sí, no te preocupes, mis hombres y yo estaremos listo para cuando él llegue-

-Eso espero…-

Gilbert ya se iba, pero Ludwig lo detuvo

-Ah, y, _Bruder_, gracias por la bebida, estuvo deliciosa-

-¿Eh? ¿Bebida? ¿Cuál bebida?-

-¿Hm? Pues… la que trajo aquél sirviente… el pelirrojo-

-… ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Esa bebida! Claro, lo había olvidado. Qué bueno que te gustara…-

Gilbert siguió su camino.

-…Feliciano…- susurró con rabia

.

-Feli, ¿ya está la comida? Recuerda que hoy es un día importante, Gilbert no pasará por alto alguna ofensa. Todo debe estar perfecto- dijo Elizabetha

-S-sí, ya casi termino. ¿Me pasas la pimienta?-

Elizabetha se la dio.

-Hey, Eli, ¿Roderich también estará ahí?-

-Bueno, ya que él es legalmente el dueño de ésta casa, Gilbert le permitió estar presente en la reunión-

-Ah…- fue lo único que respondió

-… Feli… ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos antes?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú sabes, lo que platicamos hace unas horas… No lo prometiste…-

-Eli… me alegra que aún tengas esperanzas, pero… -

-¡Sólo prométemelo! ¡Prométeme que te irás de aquí en cuanto puedas!-

-… No puedo hacer eso…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?-

-Porque los amo a todos… no puedo simplemente huir de esta casa y dejarlos a ti y a Rod a merced de Gilbert…-

-Feli… ¿es qué no lo entiendes?…él va a matarte… Lo del otro día fue sólo una advertencia de lo que realmente puede hacer-

-…-

El sonido del horno anunciando que ya se había terminado de hornear la comida adentro fue el único sonido que resonó en la habitación.

Feliciano fue apurado a sacar la comida y comenzó a acomodarla en los platos.

Elizabetha se sintió completamente ignorada.

-¡Feli!-

-No te preocupes, Eli… Estaré bien…- por alguna razón, en su interior sentía que Gilbert no quería hacerle daño… ¡Pero que tontería! Él le había golpeado con un látigo hasta hacerlo sangrar, ¿por qué no querría hacerle daño? ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

-El invitado ya llegó, todos están en el comedor en este momento. Lleven la comida ahora- dijo uno de los sirvientes de la casa que acababa de entrar repentinamente a la cocina.

Elizabetha y Feliciano afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzaron a subir la comida para cuatro personas al carrito de metal. Fueron al comedor principal.

Al entrar, todo estaba en silencio. Gilbert a la cabeza con Ludwig a su derecha y Roderich a su izquierda, y, al lado de éste último, un hombre de pelo rizado, castaño y ojos verdes que Feliciano conocía.

-¿An… Antonio...? -


	4. Plan

Se había quedado perplejo mientras Antonio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Feli- le dijo Elizabetha, pues se había parado en seco por la sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí- y comenzó a avanzar con el carrito

Elizabetha les sirvió esta vez a Gilbert y a Ludwig, mientras que Feliciano a Roderich y a Antonio.

-¡Guau! ¡Se ve delicioso! –dio una probada de inmediato, sin la más mínima educación -¡Oh! ¡Y sabe aún mejor! Ojalá Lovi pudiera cocinar tan delicioso… ah, no le digas que yo te dije eso-

-Je je, gracias…-

Enfrente, Ludwig miraba sorprendido la plática tan amena que el español y el sirviente mantenían.

-_Bruder_, ellos…- le dijo a Gilbert

-Ah, sí, se conocen. El hermano mayor de Feli, Lovino, trabaja para Antonio… aunque he escuchado que resultó ser la "oveja negra" de la familia Vargas…- le explicó

-Hmm…- Ludwig se mantenía totalmente serio, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto…

Una vez que Feliciano se alejó de Antonio, todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Gilbert decidió empezar la junta.

-Entonces…- comenzó -¿Qué opinas de aliarte a nosotros, Antonio?-

-Lo siento… viendo lo educados que están tus soldados, temo que mis tropas no harían mucha diferencia en ésta guerra…- respondió el español

-Típico de ti, le das a un montón de pueblerinos una espada y comienzas a llamarlos militares-

-Lo lamento…- respondió con una sonrisa

-Aún así… aunque tus tropas nunca han estado bien entrenadas… no puedo decir que sean débiles… ¿cómo decirlo? Es como si lo llevaran en la sangre, ese deseo de ganar-

-Bueno, supongo que no hay que subestimar a las fuerzas españolas-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo, hombre?- preguntó Gilbert de repente, dejando su comida

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Solías ser un hombre admirable, fuerte, dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea o a quién sea con tal de obtener lo que deseabas. Ahora te ves… ¿cómo decirlo…? …Viejo… -

-Ja ja ja, ¿qué cosas dices, Gil? ¡Aún soy muy joven! ¡Tengo mucho que vivir! Pero, creo que comprendo lo que quieres decir… Un día estaba rodeado de mujeres, riquezas, poder y respeto y al otro, tenía a un mocoso en mis manos al que debía cuidar… Pero, ¿sabes? Lovino cambió mi vida por completo y yo no lo cambiaría a él por nada del mundo…-

-¿No extrañas aquellos tiempos de aventura y peligro?-

-Los extraño, pero nada puede reemplazar estos tiempos de paz y tranquilidad que viví como padre-

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no te comprendo- dijo Gilbert, mirando a Ludwig –También entiendo que es ser un padre y darlo todo por aquél "hijo" al que amas... Pero esos tiempos de paz y tranquilidad están por terminar, Antonio. Y lo que nos toca hacer es luchar por el bien de aquellos "hijos"-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hace unos días, recibí una declaración de guerra por parte de Inglaterra y Francia-

-¡¿Huh?-

-Francis nos traicionó, Antonio, se alió con Inglaterra y ahora quiere pelear contra mí. Está reclutando fuerzas en China, Rusia y Estados Unidos-

-… ¿Crees poder ganar…?-

Gilbert lo miró.

-No solo. Pero si nos unimos, tendremos más probabilidades…-

-¿Quiénes se han aliado contigo hasta ahora?-

-Japón, Hungría, Bulgaria, Rumania, Italia y he tomado el control de Austria… Necesitamos a España, Antonio…-

-…-

-Feli- Elizabetha le susurró al oído

-¿Hmm?- respondió el otro con el mismo tono de voz bajo

-Ve a tu habitación ahora, Feli-

-¿Eh? Pero debo esperar a que terminen para- -

-No te preocupes por eso, tú sólo ve a tu habitación-

-… ¿Eli…? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Feli, ve y nunca, nunca olvides que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien-

-¿Qué está pasando, Eli?-

-Vete ahora-

Feliciano afirmó con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir del comedor, haciéndoles una reverencia a los demás. Al levantar su cabeza, Antonio, Elizabetha y Roderich lo miraban con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Gilbert estaba totalmente serio y, cuando miró a Ludwig, vio que éste le sonreía.

Era una sonrisa débil, la comisura de sus labios apenas y se habían torcido, pero esa era, definitivamente, la misma sonrisa que Louis solía dedicarle…

Sintió un dolor en el corazón y salió del lugar, hacia su habitación.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba demasiado a Louis. Pero Louis no se había ido aún… ahí estaba Louis, frente a él. Probablemente había crecido y tenía un nombre diferente, pero su comportamiento, sus gustos, su forma de sonreír, ése era Louis.

Y si él era Louis… entonces podía enamorarlo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? ¿A Gilbert? No, no le temía a Gilbert. Probablemente a lo que más miedo le tenía era a que las palabras de Roderich se volvieran verdad y que él haga sufrir a Louis por su deseo egoísta…

… Pero lo amaba… y estaba seguro de que Louis aún mantenía aquél amor hacia él en su interior…

"Siempre te amaré"

Eso era lo que le había dicho… y él se encargaría de que lo cumpliera…

Entró a su habitación, completamente vacía.

Cerró la puerta.

Y, entonces, sintió como alguien le agarraba por atrás le tapaba la boca, para evitar que gritara.

-Shh. No vayas a hacer ruido- le dijo la voz de un joven

Se volteó para verlo.

-_Fratello_…- susurró

-Hola, mucho tiempo sin verte… no puedo creer que aún vistas esas ropas…- le dijo el otro

-¡_Fratello_! ¡En verdad eres tú!-

-Hey, idiota, deja de gritar. Hay un montón de guardias alrededor de la casa, no tengo idea de cómo soportas estar en este lugar lleno de machos patatas. ¡He-hey! ¡¿Por qué estás llorando?-

-Lo siento… es sólo que… hace años que no te veía… y yo…-

-¡Okay, okay, entiendo! ¡Lamento no haber estado en contacto contigo! ¡Pero deja de llorar, no es para tanto!-

-Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta acá? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-… Roderich se puso de acuerdo con Antonio para que te sacáramos de aquí…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-

-No grites, idiota, si uno de esos guardias viene, van a matarnos a todos-

-… Así que… a eso se refería Elizabetha…-

-Bueno, no te quedes ahí como si nada, vámonos- le tomó de la muñeca y se dirigió a la ventana. Ellos estaban en el segundo piso, ¿qué planeaba hacer?

Miró hacia abajo, desde la ventana y vio una soga atada desde la ventana hasta unos arbustos. Ahí abajo, unos hombres esperaban, vestidos en trajes color café claro.

-No te preocupes, son la guardia personal de Antonio, ellos nos ayudarán a salir de aquí-

Lovino se subió al marco de la ventana, dispuesto a bajar por la cuerda, mientras sostenía la muñeca de Feliciano.

-N-no, _Fratello_, espera-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Es que yo… no quiero ir…-

-¡¿Ha?-

-Yo tengo que…-

Lovino se bajo del marco y tomó a Feliciano de los hombros

-¡Escúchame! ¡No cruce medio Europa para que tú vengas y me digas que no quieres irte!-

-Es que yo tengo que… tengo que…-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer?-

-Es… es Louis… él…-

Lovino lo abofeteó

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tienes que superarlo! ¡La última vez que vine me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? ¡Louis está muerto!-

-¡No! ¡Él está-!- otra bofetada.

-¡Basta! ¿Es que no ves…? Siendo tu hermano mayor, me duele verte así… Y no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte. Te vas a ir conmigo, así tenga que arrastrarte-

-…_Fratello_…-

-¡Señor Lovino! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!- gritó uno de los guardias desde abajo

-Tch. Vamos, Feliciano- volvió a agarrarlo de la muñeca y se subió al marco, se sostuvo de la cuerda –Ven conmigo-

-… _Scusa, Fratello_- le dijo, mientras ponía sus manos sobre el nudo de la cuerda

-¡! Felici- -

Feliciano deshizo el nudo y Lovino cayó a los arbustos

-¡Idiota! ¡Juro que te sacaré de ahí, y cuando lo haga, voy a matarte yo mismo! ¡¿Me oíste? Maldita sea, ¡haz lo que quieras!-

-_Ti amo, Fratello- _cerró la ventana y se tiró a la cama.

"En cuanto tengas la oportunidad, vete de aquí"

Así que de eso hablaba Elizabetha.

-Lo siento, Eli…- susurró a la almohada -… Yo aún… tengo algo que hacer aquí…-


	5. Castigo

Caminó con pasos seguros por los amplios pasillos. Los guardias por los que pasaba le saludaban con respeto.

En otros momentos, ser tan admirado y respetado de esa forma le habría alegrado el día, dada su personalidad, pero no esta vez.

"Gracias por la bebida"

¿De qué bebida hablaba? ¿Quién se la había dado? No, él ya sabía quién lo había hecho, estaba muy seguro de quién era la única persona que se atrevería a acercarse a Ludwig.

-Feliciano…- volvió a murmurar entre dientes por segunda vez en ése día, furioso

Llegó al segundo piso, frente a una puerta, que abrió sin siquiera tocar.

Ahí, en la cama, yacía el pelirrojo con aún su vestido verde puesto, dormido.

Se acercó a él y le jaló el cabello.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Tú vendrás conmigo!- y se lo llevó a la fuerza hasta "su oficina"

Al llegar ahí, cerró con seguro la puerta y lo aventó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el otro, nervioso.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Ludwig?-

-¿Ehh?-

-¡¿Es que acaso estás sordo? ¡¿Me crees tonto? ¡Te daré una sola oportunidad más! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le diste a mi hermano?-

-S-sólo fue una bebida-

-¿Porqué?-

-"¿Por qué?" P-por ninguna razón en especial… yo solo…-

Gilbert le pateó el estómago con tanta fuerza que le quitó el aire al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¡¿Qué clase de bebida le diste?-

-Fue solo… agua con… hierbas y… miel…- respondió con dificultad por la falta de aliento

-¿Hierbas y miel…? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué?-

-Esa era… la bebida favorita de… Louis…-

-¡!... ¿Qué?-

-Je je je, pobre, pobre Gilbert, él era tu hermano, pero no sabías nada de él…-

Gilbert, furioso, le dio una bofetada que hizo que se boca comenzara a sangrar. Pero eso no detuvo a Feliciano.

-Dime, ¿estás tratando de pagar tus culpas con Ludwig?-

Otra bofetada, ésta vez, el doble de fuerte. Pero no era suficiente.

-Abandonaste durante años a Louis… lo dejaste sólo, a su suerte… y él murió… ¿te sientes culpable, Gilbert?-

Ésta vez fue un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Argh…- se tiró al suelo con dolor, pero continuó -… Tú… el único que mató a Louis… ¡fuiste tú!-

Gilbert lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó.

-¿Y qué sabría una puta como tú?-

-¡!-

-Yo estoy tratando de curar mis culpas, es cierto. Pero sigo adelante… ¿Qué hay de ti, Feli? ¿Qué has hecho para olvidar el dolor? Acostarte con cualquier hombre que se te acerca-

-…-

-Tú quieres que Louis te recuerde, ¿verdad? Lo amabas, después de todo. Pero, tú no eres mejor que yo, Feli. ¿Alguna vez se cruzó por tu mente en qué pensará él de ti si te recuerda ahora? ¿Qué pensará de ti si te has convertido en una puta? ¿Crees que él te seguiría amando?-

-… No… yo no…-

-¿Tú no? ¿"Tú no" qué? ¿No te consideras una puta?-

Gilbert se acercó a él y le lamió los labios eróticamente.

-Entonces tendré que demostrarte que estoy en lo correcto-

Lo tiró al suelo violentamente y le arrancó las ropas, mientras lo besaba, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Gilbert admiró su hermoso cuerpo a flor de piel por unos momentos después se puso sobre él.

Le lamió el cuello, mientas acariciaba sus pezones, Feliciano enterraba las uñas en la alfombra, con su rostro completamente rojo, tratando de evitar gritar y llorar.

Gilbert bajó las manos hasta sus caderas, acariciándolas con lujuria. Sus labios ahora llegaron hasta los botones rosados del otro, los cuáles lamió, mordió y succionó con entusiasmo.

Feliciano se había quedado sin fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y mucho menos con la atención que estaba recibiendo. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y jadeando, mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos a causa del placer.

Sintió los dedos de Gilbert masajeando su entrada.

-N-no… No, por favor…- murmuró entre jadeos

-Ahora sí que suenas como una puta- le dijo el otro con asco, mientras metía dos dedos en su interior.

-¡Ngh!- un gritó se ahogó en su garganta ante la repentina intromisión.

-¿Te gusta? Sí, por supuesto que te gusta, mira como todo tu cuerpo reacciona- dijo, mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el cuerpo del joven, trazando una raya invisible desde su nuca hasta su vientre.

-Ah…- Feliciano gimió ante el toque de Gilbert. Éste sonrió satisfecho y después sacó los dedos del interior del pelirrojo -¿Q-qué?-

Gilbert desabrochó su cinturón y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.

-Ven aquí, te daré justo lo que deseas- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No… yo…- Feliciano trató de alejarse, pero Gilbert lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a acercarse a su entrepierna.

-Chúpalo- le ordenó

Feliciano, sonrojado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, hizo lo que él le dijo y tomó su miembro entre sus manos. Lamió la punta con cuidado. Gilbert soltó un ligero gemido, impaciente. Con sus manos aún en el cabello pelirrojo del otro lo empujó un poco, forzándolo a meterse el miembro a la boca.

Feliciano mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras continuaba dándole sexo oral a Gilbert. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar de repente, sin saber realmente el porqué.

-Más adentro. Eso es, buen chico- le decía el otro mientras lo empujaba hasta que logró meterlo todo -¿Ho? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás excitado? ¿Tanto así te gusta chupársela a un hombre?-

Fue ante esas palabras que Feliciano se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que su cuerpo temblaba, era por placer y deseo, por más que le doliera aceptarlo.

Gilbert aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas, así como de sus manos, guiando a Feliciano en su trabajo. Enredó sus dedos en los delgados cabellos del otro y los jaló cuando sintió que estaba por correrse.

-Ngh… ¡Ah!- gimió antes de correrse en la boca de Feliciano.

El otro logró separarse antes de ahogarse con el semen, dejando que lo demás cayera en su hermoso rostro, mientras de sus labios salía lo que se había quedado adentro.

-G-Gil... bert…- lo llamó mientras tosía.

El otro lo miró, sudando y contemplo aquél bello rostro suyo, sonrojado y cubierto de lágrimas y semen, suplicándole.

-Por favor…- le dijo, acercándose a él a gatas –Dámelo- acarició su pecho y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al del otro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ya no lo sabía. Ya no le importaba. Había decidido entregarse al placer y dejarse llevar.

¿No era eso lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Te deseo…- le susurró al oído

Gilbert sonrió triunfante y después lo abofeteó, marcándole la mitad del rostro de rojo, logrando alejarlo.

-Así que finalmente te mostraste como eres en realidad- le dijo, mientras se arreglaba de nuevo.

Feliciano lo miró desde el suelo, con los ojos de alguien sin alma, de alguien sin deseos de vivir, de alguien que ya no sabe qué hacer de su vida.

-Eres patético. Mírate nada más. Jamás merecerás a mi hermano- y salió del lugar.

Feliciano se quedó mirando a la ventana y contempló su reflejo. Desnudo, golpeado, y con rastros de semen en su rostro.

"_Jamás merecerás a mi hermano"_

Se dejó caer en el frío suelo.

-Perdóname…- susurró mientras una última lágrima caía de sus ojos.


	6. Los recuerdos de tu corazón

Miró a su alrededor.

Enormes muros blancos con cientos de cuadros decorando los largos pasillos. Del otro lado del pasillo, había ventanas que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo con cortinas rojas de tela aterciopelada. Ya había pasado por unas cuantas puertas, pero ninguna era la que él estaba buscando.

Y, entonces, se vio frente a una y la abrió.

"Ya llegué, hoy fui a-" se detuvo al ver a una chica adentro de cabello pelirrojo y vestido verde, limpiando la habitación.

No le había visto su rostro, pero sentía que la conocía. Se había quedado ahí, estático, en la puerta, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

Y, cómo si fuera un reflejo, le jaló del moño blanco que decoraba el vestido, con timidez. Y había huido de inmediato, refugiándose detrás de la puerta.

"¿Eh?" escuchó que murmuraba la otra, mirando hacia la puerta.

Tenía que encararla, tenía que verla y decirle algo, un "Hola" o un "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pero, al abrir la puerta para mirarla, todas sus palabras se habían ido, y sólo se había quedado ahí, encantado, mirándola.

**-¡Ludwig!-**

Despertó ante el repentino grito de un hombre.

-¿_B-bruder_? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡¿Haa? ¡Te quedaste dormido! ¡Ya es hora del desayuno, vamos!-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Voy para allá. Dame 5 minutos-

-Tch. Pasaré esto por alto, ya que es la primera vez que sucede-

-Heh, no se me hace justo que me des tantas libertades. Los soldados se pondrán celosos-

-Cierra la boca, yo trato a mi hermano menor como quiero. ¡Cinco minutos, ni uno más!- salió de la habitación.

Una mueca se formó en su rostro. ¿Una sonrisa?

.

-Feli…- susurró sorprendida Elizabetha al entrar a la cocina y verlo ahí, como de costumbre.

-Buenos días, Eliza-

-¿Qué es lo que estás… haciendo aquí…?- al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un sueño o de una alucinación, su rostro se volvió a uno de confusión y al ver su cara, a uno de terror -¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Tienes un ojo morado!-

-Estoy bien… no es nada…-

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¡Deberías de estar en España ahora mismo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-… Lo lamento… yo… simplemente no pude abandonarlos…-

Elizabetha golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡¿Por qué no entiendes lo que te digo?- Elizabetha se acercó a Feliciano lo tomó de los hombros -¡Mírate! ¡Sólo mira tu rostro!- apretó los dientes, estaba realmente furiosa.

-Y-yo…-

*PAF*

Una mano se quedó marcada al rojo vivo en la mejilla de Feliciano.

-… Eres un egoísta…- le dijo la otra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-… Eli…- se tocó la mejilla donde la otra le había golpeado. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que Elizabetha lo golpeaba.

Elizabetha miró hacia abajo, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Feliciano se quedó en la misma posición durante un rato, pensando en nada, simplemente dolido, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla. El sonido del horno lo regresó a la Tierra y terminó de preparar el desayuno rápidamente. Suponía que hoy no tendría la ayuda de Elizabetha.

Llegó al comedor a las 7:02 am.

-Llegas tarde- la voz de Gilbert fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que dijo y se puso a servir la comida él solo.

Roderich lo miraba con enojo, de seguro por la misma razón que Elizabetha. Del otro lado, Ludwig parecía algo distante. Pero Gilbert se veía totalmente normal, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que había terminado de servirles, todos comenzaron a comer.

El desayuno fue totalmente silencioso, cómo solía serlo y una vez que todos habían terminado, Feliciano recogió.

-Feliciano- lo llamó Roderich cuando estaba recogiendo su lugar –Tu apariencia no es la más apropiada para trabajar. Te pido que vayas a lavarte el rostro, ponte algo que cubra tu mejilla y cúrate el ojo-

-Sí, señor Roderich-

Feliciano salió y lavó los platos. Después fue a la habitación donde estaban todas las cosas de primeros auxilios, era una pequeña enfermería dentro de la mansión, con camillas, sillas de ruedas, muletas y varias cosas más. Su uso se había intensificado muchísimo desde que los alemanes habían tomado control de la casa.

Sacó una pomada y una gasa y se acercó al espejo del lugar. Se lavó la cara, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado ése día y el anterior, pero entre más se decía que debía olvidarlo, más lo recordaba. Tomó la pomada y se la untó en la mejilla, que ya estaba algo inflamada por la cachetada de Elizabetha y después lo puso en su ojo morado. La gasa le cubría la mitad de la cara, pero, tal y cómo Roderich lo había dicho, eso se veía más presentable a un rostro golpeado.

Apenas había terminado, la puerta se abrió, giró rápidamente la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Ludwig.

-Ah- dijo el alemán, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, yo ya me iba… ¡¿Q-qué pasó?- gritó cuando vio su brazo izquierdo sangrando.

-No importa- dijo el otro, indiferente.

A pesar de que era más que obvio que Ludwig no pensaba contarle sus problemas al sirviente, Feliciano corrió inconscientemente hacia él y tomó el brazo con cuidado.

-Tenemos que curarte rápido- en su voz se notaba lo preocupado que estaba

-¿Haa? Esto no es nada-

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Estás sangrando!- le había levantado la voz, más que eso, le había regañado. Ludwig estaba en shock total, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, ¿cómo se atrevía?

Feliciano, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, soltó el brazo del rubio y retrocedió lentamente. Tragó saliva y pensó que lo que hacía era una tontería. No le importaba si se trataba de un superior o de alguien importante, ése era el cuerpo de su amado Louis y no iba a permitir que algo le sucediera.

Corrió por una venda y un trapo mojado, más un poco de desinfectante y acudió de regreso con Ludwig, quién seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo guió hasta la camilla, donde lo forzó a sentarse.

-Quítate el suéter- ¿acaso le estaba ordenando?

Sin saber porqué, el otro hizo caso y se la quitó, dejando ver su musculoso cuerpo, apenas cubierto por una camisa negra ajustada y sin mangas.

Feliciano limpió la sangre con cuidado. Suspiró de alivio al ver que la herida no era tan grande como parecía por la gran cantidad de sangre.

-¿Qué pasó?- volvió a preguntar, mientras aplicaba el desinfectante con el mismo trapo.

-… Un soldado me hirió accidentalmente con un cuchillo durante el entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo…- ¿por qué había contestado? No lo sabía, simplemente había querido hacerlo.

-Menos mal…- dijo el otro.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Ludwig "¿Porqué le importaba? ¿Acaso no era mejor para él si moría?"

Le puso la venda alrededor del brazo con cuidado.

-Listo- dijo el italiano, orgulloso de su trabajo, mientras veía el brazo.

Ludwig relajó el brazo y lo dejó caer, pero su mano había caído sobre la del otro, haciendo que ambos dieran un brinco ante el repentino toque.

Ludwig se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y después tomó el rostro de Feliciano con su mano. Feliciano se había sonrojado ante el tacto del otro, pero no se movía, se dejaba llevar por él.

-… ¿Nos hemos visto antes…?- preguntó de pronto el otro

-¿Eh?-

Ludwig lo soltó rápidamente, reaccionando.

-No, olvídalo, no es nada. Qué tontería- se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta –Ehm… gracias… por el vendaje y… siento lo que te hizo mi hermano- dicho esto, se fue.

Feliciano se quedó sentado en la camilla, inmóvil. Llevó una mano hasta su mejilla, donde Ludwig lo había tocado.

"_¿Nos hemos visto antes?"_

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

-Sí… sí lo hemos hecho…- susurró y después sonrió.

Así que lo recordaba. En algún lugar, en el subconsciente de él, el recuerdo de ése primer amor aún se mantenía latente.

Un sentimiento de esperanza le llenó el cuerpo.

Era posible. Era posible hacer que Louis lo recordara…


	7. Impulso

Mientras limpiaba, se había encontrado con Elizabetha en una habitación.

-Ah…- susurró de la sorpresa al verla

-…- la otra lo había mirado de reojo y había continuado con sus labores.

Feliciano comprendió que Elizabetha seguía molesta y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

-Yo… vine a ayudar…-

-Yo puedo sola-

-…-

Un incómodo silencio apareció en la habitación.

-Escucha… Eli…-

-No-

-Déjame explicarlo-

Elizabetha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente lo encaró, enojada.

-¡Ya explicaste lo que querías! ¡No necesito escuchar más! ¡Fue tú decisión y tú sufrirás las consecuencias! ¡SÓLO TÚ!-

-…- Feliciano se había quedado callado, dejando que Elizabetha se desahogara.

La otra respiraba entrecortadamente por haber gritado y por el enojo. De repente tomó la cubeta en una mano y la escoba y trapeador en la otra y salió, dejando a Feliciano solo.

Comenzó a barrer, para distraerse con algo y no pensar en nada. Estaba muy concentrado en eso que escuchar la puerta abrirse repentinamente le sacó un susto. Pero éste fue peor cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-A mi oficina, ahora- le ordenó Gilbert

Feliciano temblaba. Tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza. Dejó la escoba en una esquina de la habitación y siguió a Gilbert por los largos pasillos hasta la oficina.

Una vez adentro, Feliciano cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al escuchar como Gilbert le ponía seguro a la puerta.

Después, Gilbert caminó hasta el escritorio y se sentó en la silla.

-Hoy, uno de mis hombres me dijo algo curioso- comenzó

Feliciano tragó saliva, nervioso por saber de qué se trataba y cómo estaba él relacionado.

-Al parecer, durante la visita de ayer de Antonio, pasaron cosas extrañas afuera- continuó, mirando a Feliciano fijamente –"Entre los soldados españoles, había un chico joven, que no vestía ropas de soldado y que tenía un acento extraño, no parecía un español" fue lo que dijeron. Les pedí que me describieran al joven mejor y, ¿quién crees que fue la única persona que encajaba con la descripción? Tu querido hermano-

No aguantó más la mirada fija de Gilbert, así que desvió la mirada.

-Tras analizarlo, creo que descubrí la razón de su visita, pero, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto… así que quiero que tú me respondas, Feli. ¿Por qué sigues en esta casa? Es más que obvio que todo esto fue un plan de Antonio y de tu hermano para sacarte de éste lugar, ¿por qué no estás en España?-

No habló. No hizo ni un solo sonido y no se movió, ni siquiera lo miró.

-¿Fue por Ludwig?-

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante ése nombre.

-Así que era eso-

Feliciano finalmente lo había mirado, ésta vez con temor.

Gilbert se levantó de la silla y se puso frente a él.

-Después de que todos ellos, Elizabetha, Roderich, Antonio y tu hermano, pusieron sus vidas en riesgo para ayudarte… tú en verdad eres egoísta. No te importó y preferiste quedarte por alguien que no te recuerda, por tus propios deseos-

Feliciano desvió la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era verdad. Finalmente lo entendía. Finalmente entendía la razón por la que Elizabetha y Roderich estaban molestos.

-Puedes irte- dijo Gilbert

Feliciano lo miró sorprendido. Ésa era la primera vez que Gilbert lo dejaba salir sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso esperabas algo más?- preguntó el otro en forma de burla, con una sonrisa sínica.

Gilbert se le acercó y le tomó el rostro.

-Lo siento, pero sólo los rostros hermosos me gustan y en tu estado actual, no eres de mi agrado- se acercó a su oído –Pero cuando te cures, te daré toda la atención que quieras- le susurró

Gilbert regresó a su escritorio y Feliciano salió de la habitación después de darle un reverencia, más por deber que por querer.

Caminó por los pasillos, pensando en las personas a las que quería. Aquellos que se habían arriesgado por él y que él los había decepcionado. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, mirando al suelo, cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente y después lo miró. Era Ludwig.

-¿Q-qué sucede…?- preguntó, sorprendido por verlo en ese estado tan deprimente.

-¡S-señor Ludwig! ¡Lo siento tanto!- trató de alejarse, pero Ludwig lo tomó de los brazos, miró a ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor y después lo metió a una habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta.

-¿Eh?- preguntó el otro, sorprendido –Este lugar…-

-Es mi habitación-

-¡¿Qué?-

-No hagas ruido. Alguien podría escucharte-

-P-p-pero…-

Ludwig lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la cama, él se sentó a su lado.

-Te lo debo, así que dime, ¿qué sucedió?-

Feliciano lo miró sorprendido por unos momentos y después comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó el otro, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que… eres muy diferente a cómo te había imaginado-

-¿Haa? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Todo éste tiempo, tan alto y musculoso, al lado de Gilbert cómo si fueras su guardaespaldas, siempre con el ceño fruncido. Pero… pareces ser una buena persona-

-Bueno, discúlpame por serlo-

-No es eso… simplemente estoy sorprendido…- tenía la mirada perdida –En verdad… no has cambiado en nada…-

-¿Qué?-

Feliciano no respondió, se inclinó sobre la cama y se acercó a él. Ludwig se había quedado inmóvil, mientras Feliciano se acercaba cada vez más a él.

Lo besó.


	8. La manzana del Edén

Fue un beso rápido. Sólo un roce de labios.

Se separaron. Feliciano tenía la mente en blanco. No podía entender qué acababa de hacer y mucho menos el por qué. Simplemente lo había deseado. Simple y sencillamente había querido besarlo y lo había hecho.

Ludwig no se había movido. Había sentido esos suaves labios sobre los suyos y se había quedado paralizado por completo.

-Lo siento… yo…- dijo Feliciano y trató de levantarse para irse, pero Ludwig lo tomó de la muñeca y lo regresó a la cama.

Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza y ésta vez fue él el que lo besó. Besos suaves e inocentes que poco a poco habían comenzado a agarrar ritmo. Se habían acelerado y se habían vuelto más salvajes.

Feliciano se dejó caer sobre la cama, con Ludwig sobre él, aún besándose, separándose apenas para poder respirar, pero volvían al acto de inmediato.

-Ludwig…- le susurró, había querido pararlo, pero su voz sólo había logrado tentar aún más al alemán.

Comenzaron a subir por la cama, hasta que Feliciano llegó a las almohadas. Dejó caer sus zapatos al suelo, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del mayor.

Las manos de Ludwig llegaron a sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Subió hasta sus muslos y comenzó a bajar las medias, logrando tocar aquella piel.

Le subió el vestido un poco, facilitándole el contacto con sus muslos. Los masajeó con cuidado, mientras continuaba besándolo.

Feliciano no dejó pasar el momento y llevó sus manos al pecho del otro. Bajó hasta su cadera y tomó la camiseta entre sus dedos, ayudándole a quitársela. Durante ese acto, habían dejado de besarse y se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro por un tiempo.

-¿No vas a pedirme que pare?- preguntó Ludwig

-No quiero que pares- respondió el otro y volvieron a besarse.

Se reincorporaron un poco, para poder desamarrar el delantal más fácilmente. Después, Ludwig comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido verde y le sacó la ropa interior.

Una vez que Feliciano había quedado completamente desnudo, Ludwig volvió a depositarlo sobre las almohadas. Se alejó un poco y contempló su hermoso cuerpo. Miró su rostro cubierto de la gasa blanca para ocultar sus heridas.

Ludwig le quitó aquella tela del rostro con cuidado. El rastro de la cachetada de Elizabetha ya casi había desaparecido, pero el golpe en su ojo no mostraba mejora alguna. Ludwig se acercó a su rostro y besó con sutileza su párpado.

-Ludwig…- susurró el italiano, con deseo.

-Será mejor que nos detengamos aquí- dijo de repente.

Feliciano se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Ya estaban ahí, ¿porqué regresar ahora? Ludwig se reincorporó y se sentó en la cama, buscando su camisa. Pero Feliciano se lo impidió. Lo empujó de regreso a la cama, ésta vez era él el que estaba arriba.

-¿Feliciano…?-

Éste no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a besarlo salvajemente mientras una de sus manos llegaba hasta su entrepierna y la acariciaba por sobre la ropa, notando que ya estaba muy duro.

-Ngh…- gimió el otro ante el roce.

Feliciano sonrió al ver su reacción. Desabotonó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, dejando libre la hombría del rubio. Feliciano se agachó hasta llegar a ella y la tomó entre sus manos, haciendo que el otro comenzara a apretar las sábanas entre sus manos.

Lo lamió. Primero la punta, después el largo y al final comenzó a meterlo a su boca. Miró a Ludwig en todo momento, viendo cómo reaccionaba el otro para saber cómo le gustaba. No pudo meterla a su boca por completo, era demasiado grande para él.

-B-basta… no puedo más…- gimió Ludwig

Feliciano se detuvo, ante la mirada del otro.

-Tranquilo, no pienso dejarte así- le susurró seductoramente, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Entonces, se puso sobre él y comenzó a colocar el miembro de Ludwig en su entrada. La metió.

-¡Ah…!- gimió el italiano ante la intromisión. Ni siquiera se había preparado un poco y le dolía, pero no le importaba. El rostro de Ludwig era suficiente anestesia para él.

Puso sus manos en el pecho del otro, para recargarse mientras seguía bajando, intentando meterlo todo.

Ludwig puso sus manos en los muslos de Feliciano, ayudándole a sostenerse y a bajar con más facilidad.

Feliciano se dejó caer por completo, logrando meterla hasta el fondo. Arqueó la espalda por el dolor, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ambos se miraron. Los dos estaban sonrojados, sudando y jadeando. Feliciano se agachó hasta lograr besarlo suavemente. Subió las caderas y volvió a bajarlas, comenzando una serie de embestidas, siendo ayudado por Ludwig.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ludwig, anunciando que estaba a punto de correrse.

-F-Feli…ciano…- gimió, apretando sus muslos.

-Está bien…- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con dulzura –córrete… adentro…-

Una última y fuerte embestida marcó el final del acto. Ludwig se corrió dentro de Feliciano y éste, a su vez, en el vientre del otro.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por unos momentos, recuperando el aliento. Luego, Feliciano se levantó del cuerpo de Ludwig. Pudo sentir la semilla del otro corriendo por sus piernas.

-Ludwig…- le susurró y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-…- el otro estaba en completo silencio, sólo lo miraba, aún empapado en sudor y seguía jadeando.

El italiano se acostó en las almohadas, mirándolo y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que se quedara dormido.

Ludwig lo miró por todo aquél tiempo. Pensativo. Estaba decidido a dormirse de una vez cuando escuchó como su compañero susurraba algo. Se acercó un poco más poder oírlo mejor.

-…Louis…- repitió el otro -…Te amo…-


	9. Louis

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?

Había un gran muro blanco frente a él, con un arco en medio, la única entrada o salida del lugar en el que estaba. Ahí, formados frente al arco, se encontraban una gran cantidad de personas sobre caballos, sosteniendo espadas y banderas amarillas con un extraño animal parecido a un ave en color negro. Había visto esa bandera antes, en un libro de historia. ¿Soldados? Debía recordarlo… había sido en un libro de guerras europeas. Si no mal recordaba, esos atuendos eran de un país que dejó de existir hace tiempo.

Sacro Imperio Romano.

Sí. Era ése.

"Louis" escuchó. ¿Louis? ¿Quién era Louis? Por alguna razón, volteó inconscientemente.

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo. La misma persona a la que había visto en esos extraños sueños que tenía últimamente.

"No vayas, Louis. Por favor" ¿Eh? ¿Le hablaba a él?

Era una niña. Era muy joven y miraba hacia abajo, llorando.

Levantó la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano y finalmente lo encaró. Ojos dorados, cabello pelirrojo.

"Feli…" le llamó. ¿Feli? ¿Quién?

"No me dejes, Louis"

Vestido verde. Delantal blanco. Un pañuelo del mismo color del delantal amarrado a su corto cabello. Era una criada de aquella casa.

El recuerdo de Feliciano cruzó por su mente.

No… no podía ser…

Había ido hasta ella y la había tomado de los hombros y le había dicho palabras para hacerla fuerte. Para que ella entendiera que su deber era hacer esto.

¿Hacer qué?

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

"Tal vez… un… un beso…" susurró ella, mirando hacia abajo, sonrojada.

¿Huh? ¿De qué hablaba?

"Y-ya veo… un beso…"

¿A qué se refería? No había escuchado nada de la conversación anterior.

Se acercó a ella y la besó.

¡¿Ehhh?!

¡¿Por qué había hecho eso?!

Pero su cuerpo no actuaba como él se lo ordenaba. Hacía cosas que él no podía controlar y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué no tenía control de sí mismo?

"Siempre te he amado…" le dijo a ella

"¿E-en verdad?"

"Sí. Es verdad"

Ella dejó de llorar de repente y sonrió alegremente.

"Qué felicidad"

Él también sonrió. Satisfecho de haberla hecho feliz.

"Nos vemos, Feli. Cuando la batalla termine, prometo venir a verte. Sin falta. Bueno, m-me voy…"

"Sí… cuídate mucho…"

Trató de alejarse de ella, pero sus manos seguían unidas, ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse. No quería dejarla. No quería irse. Pero debía hacerlo.

"…Regresaré…" más que una promesa a ella, se lo había propuesto a sí mismo. Era una meta que se encargaría de cumplir. Sin falta.

"… ¿Lo prometes?" había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

"Sí, te lo prometo"

Y, poco a poco, sus manos comenzaron a separarse de las de ella. Se alejó a pasos lentos, pero decididos.

"¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Y come bien! ¡Te estaré esperando!" le gritó ella.

Sonrió.

"Siempre, siempre, te esperaré por siempre" continuó escuchando.

Se despidió de ella con una mano.

"Sí… volveré… y… siempre te amaré…"

Y se fue sin volver a mirar atrás, llorando. No quería mostrarle aquellas lágrimas a la persona a la que amaba.

Miró hacia abajo, mientras veía como sus pies avanzaban lentamente. Cuando, repentinamente, el piso de piedra se había convertido en tierra cubierta de sangre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Miró a todos lados, asustado. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Todas aquellas personas con las que había caminado hacía no más de 3 segundos ahora estaban muertas a sus pies.

El cielo gris. La tierra cubierta de sangre y cadáveres. Las banderas amarillas quemadas. El horrible olor a muerte y putrefacción.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y se jaló el cabello en desesperación. No podía perder. No podía perder. No podía perder. Debía ganar y regresar. Regresar con ella. No podía morir. Pero ya era el último en pie…

Elevó la vista del suelo al horizonte y lo último que vio fue a una persona, empuñando una espada ensangrentada corriendo hacia él.

No pudo defenderse. No pudo huir.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sólo pudo ver su mano derecha, sobre un charco de sangre.

"Fe… li…." Susurró. Antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

Despertó por la gran cantidad de luz que llenaba la habitación. Parpadeó un par de veces, para acostumbrarse y, finalmente, abrió los ojos por completo. No podía mover su cuerpo. Había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Miró a su lado y logró observar la espalda de un hombre alto. Mucho más alto que él.

"¿Quién…?" susurró con una voz ronca

El otro lo miró con sorpresa.

Cabello plateado y ojos del color de la sangre.

¿Quién era ese hombre…?

El otro se le acercó.

"… ¿Ludwig…?" preguntó.

¿Ludwig? ¿Quién era Ludwig?

Parpadeó de nuevo y logró mover unos dedos de su mano.

El hombre sonrió, con alivio y comenzó a llorar.

"Gracias a Dios…" gimió "…Estás vivo…"

¿Vivo? ¿Quién…? ¿Él?

¿Él? ¿"_Él_" quién? ¿Quién era él?

Sabía que había olvidado algo importante. Algo mucho más importante que su nombre. Mucho más importante que su edad. Más importante que su historia o su familia. Más importante que la tragedia que marcaba de cicatrices su cuerpo.

Había olvidado a alguien. Había olvidado una promesa hecha a la persona más importante para él… ¿Quién?...


	10. Después de la calma

Había sido la mañana más rara de todas.

Es decir, no era la primera vez que despertaba en una cama con otro hombre pero… jamás había creído que despertaría con _él_... Y mucho menos de tal manera…

Despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Ludwig, desnudo frente a él. ¿Qué había hecho…? Suspiró, recordando todo. El otro despertó a los pocos segundos y ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-…Yo…- comenzó Ludwig. Cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Hey! ¡West! ¡¿Otra vez planeas quedarte dormido?!-

Ambos brincaron de la cama enseguida. Oh, dios, habían olvidado por completo a Gilbert.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Porqué tu puerta está cerrada?! ¡Ábreme de una vez, West!-

-¡V-Voy, _Bruder_!- le respondió el otro, mientras se ponía los pantalones.

Feliciano tomaba sus ropas del piso.

-Escóndete- le susurró el rubio.

-¿D-dónde?-

-Debajo de la cama, rápido-

Feliciano le hizo caso y se metió debajo de la cama con sus ropas en la mano.

Una vez que vio que todo estaba en orden, fue a la puerta y le abrió a Gilbert, aunque no lo dejó pasar, sólo entreabrió la puerta y le habló desde ahí.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía!- le gritó el otro -¡Te quedaste dormido de nuevo, ¿verdad?!-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Se te nota en la cara! ¡Acabas de despertarte!-

-N-no… bueno…-

-Si se te hace un hábito, voy a tener que castigarte. No te tomes muchas confianzas por ser mi hermano-

-¿Quién te entiende…?-

-… ¿Y?...-

-¿Huh?-

-¿No vas a dejarme entrar?-

-… ¿Qué necesitas?- desvió la pregunta

-¡Waa! ¡Qué frío! ¡¿Qué pasó con mi tierno hermanito que siempre hacía lo que le decía?!- dijo el otro, entrando al cuarto sin permiso.

Una vez adentro, Ludwig tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras Gilbert miraba el cuarto, cómo si buscara algo.

-¿Q-qué sucede?- preguntó Ludwig

-Tch. Que decepción. Por la forma en que actuabas supuse que estarías con una mujer o algo…-

-_Bruder…_- Ludwig puso cara de "¿cómo puedes creer eso?"

-Bueno, como sea- dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de nuevo –Será mejor que bajes de una vez. Antonio vendrá hoy de nuevo. Estará aquí para el desayuno-

-¿Eh? ¿Hoy?-

-Me llegó una carta anoche. Viene para dar su respuesta a nuestro trato-

-Si se toma la molestia de venir hasta Austria, entonces deben ser buenas noticias-

-Eso espero. Bueno. Me voy- y dicho eso, se fue del cuarto.

Ludwig cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave y suspiró, aliviado.

-Ya puedes salir-

Feliciano salió de debajo de la cama, cubriéndose con sus ropas.

-Umm… creo que… se me hizo tarde…- dijo

-… Sí… este… puedes usar el baño…-

-… Okay, gracias…- se dirigió al baño, aún sosteniendo su ropa, cubriéndose el cuerpo. Cómo si el pudor importara a éstas alturas.

Cuando Feliciano se metió al baño, miró hacia el suelo. No podía creer lo que había hecho… ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debería de actuar? Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso. Espera un minuto. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No, no. ¿Porqué rayos actuaba como una adolescente que acababa de perder su virginidad? Demonios.

Tiró su ropa al suelo y prendió la regadera. Sabía que se le había hecho tarde, ya que Gilbert había venido hasta acá para despertar a Ludwig, regañándolo porque era tarde.

Se dio un baño rápido y salió, no quería retrasar mucho a Ludwig y él mismo no quería llegar tarde. Tenía que cocinar y servir todo o Gilbert se enojaría.

Se vistió lo más rápido que podía y, antes de salir, se echó un vistazo en el espejo.

¿Eh?

¡¿Por qué se estaba arreglando?!

¡Qué importaba!

Salió del baño, decidido a decir "gracias por todo, adiós" pero al ver a Ludwig sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-Oh, ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó el rubio

-S-sí… gracias... por… umm… dejarme usar tu baño- tartamudeó, mirando al suelo. No podía verlo a los ojos, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo hacía.

Ludwig sonrió disimuladamente.

-Bueno… emm… tengo que irme…- dijo Feliciano, dispuesto a irse.

Ludwig lo detuvo, sosteniéndole la muñeca.

-Espera…Yo…- no pudo decir nada. Lo soltó al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguirlo deteniendo. Se vería muy extraño.

Feliciano, como si se tratara de un reflejo, se acercó a él. Se puso de puntitas lo besó con ternura.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio.

-Tu ojo…- comenzó Ludwig, acariciándole el rostro –Está mejorando… que bien…-

-Sí… umm… Adiós… Nos vemos en el comedor- dijo Feliciano, recordando todo lo que ambos tenían que hacer. Y salió.

-… Sí… adiós…- le susurró Ludwig a la puerta cerrada, mirando algún punto inexistente en la pared.

Cuando reaccionó, se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró al techo. Suspiró. ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño cuando estaba con él?

Fue a bañarse y a arreglarse para ir a desayunar.

.

Se dirigió con mucha prisa a la cocina. Se le había hecho muy tarde. Tenía que apresurarse. Prepararía algo rápido y sencillo, para ahorrarse tiempo. Oh, pero hoy iba a venir a desayunar Antonio, ¿cierto? Gilbert se enojaría si sirviera una comida mediocre e improvisada.

Cuando abrió las grandes puertas blancas, Elizabetha estaba ahí dentro, cocinando.

-¿E-Eliza…?-

-Feli… yo… bueno, empecé a preparar el desayuno, ya que vi que no llegabas… Lo siento…-

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Para nada! ¡Muchas gracias! Se me hizo muy tarde…-

-Eso es raro en ti-

-Si… emm… me quedé dormido- no era una mentira, ¿cierto? Simplemente no era toda la verdad.

-Oh…- fue lo único que dijo y regresó su vista a la olla en la que cocinaba –Este… sobre lo de ayer…-

-¿?-

-Lo siento…-

-… Eliza…-

-Estuve hablando con Roderich… bueno… estaba algo enojada… y… dije cosas que no debí decir…-

-No, está bien. Te entiendo. Tomé una decisión bastante egoísta…-

-Feli…- dejó de cocinar, para concentrarse en mirarlo –Quiero que entiendas que… la razón por la que Roderich y yo sufrimos es por verte en ese estado…- le tocó el rostro, donde seguía la marca morada en su ojo –No podemos soportarlo… nos duele ver cómo Gilbert te maltrata…-

-… Gracias… pero, en verdad, esto no es nada…-

Elizabetha se alejó de él y miró al suelo.

-Me siento tan… inútil… Es doloroso saber que no puedo protegerte… que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte…-

-Esto no será por siempre… mientras estemos vivos, las heridas se curarán-

Elizabetha lo abrazó, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-Sí… sí… tienes razón…-

-Bueno… Gilbert va a enojarse. Terminemos de cocinar-

-Claro. Por cierto, Gilbert pasó por aquí hace unos minutos. Hoy vendrá Antonio, así que cociné para cinco-

-¿Eh? Oh, sí- no podía decirle que lo había escuchado cuando Gilbert le dijo a Ludwig. Espera… ¿cinco? Prefirió no preguntar. Probablemente se trataba de algún jefe o alguien más importante.

Se separaron y regresaron a sus deberes.

Terminaron a tiempo. Pusieron todo en el carrito y fueron al comedor.

Tres… Dos… Uno… Las siete en punto. Entraron al comedor.

Feli se quedó sin aliento al ver al quinto integrante del grupo.

-¿Her… mano…?-

Lovino le dedicó una fría mirada.

-Feli…- le llamó Elizabetha, pero éste estaba demasiado sorprendido y no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a dejarnos esperando? No hagas un trabajo mediocre- le dijo su hermano. Parecía muy molesto.

-¡!- Feli reaccionó en ese instante y comenzó a servir el desayuno.

Gilbert se veía contento, con su típica sonrisa cínica, al frente de la mesa. Roderich estaba serio como siempre, a su izquierda. Antonio sonreía de oreja a oreja, era el mismo de siempre, al lado del austríaco, con Lovino del otro lado. También Ludwig se mostró igual, actuaba de lo más normal, al lado derecho de Gilbert.

Cuando se acercó a servirle a éste último, sus manos se rozaron intencionadamente. Ludwig lo miró, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca. No notaron que Gilbert los miraba curiosamente.

Antonio volvió a reír y gritar muchas cosas vergonzosas cuando recibió su plato.

Sus manos temblaron un poco al llegar con su hermano. Éste ni se inmutó, permaneció cruzado de brazos, mirando a Gilbert, como si le tuviera alguna clase de resentimiento.

Todos comenzaron a comer, bueno, Antonio ya le había dado una probada antes de que los demás empezaran, como siempre.

-Pienso que viniste para darme buenas noticias y no sólo para comer la comida de Feliciano-

-Bueno, la comida de Feli es tan rica que lo último puede ser probable-

Gilbert sonrió ante el buen humor del español.

-Aceptamos- dijo Antonio.

-Vaya, esas sí que son buenas noticias. Su apoyo nos vendría muy bien-

-Lamento que no podamos ser de mucha ayuda por varios problemas que estamos sufriendo ahora en nuestro país, pero apoyaremos a las Potencias del Eje en todo lo que podamos-

-Para nada, en verdad lo agradezco-

-Pero tenemos un trato- interrumpió Lovino, dejando de comer.

-¿Un trato…?-

-España estará abierta a las Potencias del Eje y será un refugio para los soldados. El gobierno se encargará de proporcionarles provisiones y municiones - continuó- y por eso, queremos un "regalo de buena fe" para que nos demuestren que sus intenciones son buenas-

-… Te escucho…-

-Mi hermano se va conmigo-

Gilbert dejó de comer y lo miró intimidantemente. Pero Lovino no apartó la mirada ni un segundo. Había venido hasta acá por Feliciano y no se iría sin él. El susodicho se quedó en shock, al igual que Ludwig.

-Esto se pone interesante…- dijo Gilbert –Has ignorado a tu hermano por tantos años y de repente ¿apareces de la nada y lo reclamas? No lo entiendo-

-¿Huh? Tú deberías de entenderlo perfectamente. Hiciste exactamente lo mismo, después de todo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ludwig.

Gilbert se exaltó y golpeó la mesa, levantándose de la silla y alzando la voz.

-¡Feliciano se queda!-

-¡Entonces no hay trato!- le respondió el otro

-¡Lovino!- lo regañó Antonio

-¡No creo que esa decisión dependa de ti! ¡Pero Feliciano pertenece a esta casa! ¡Aquí se queda!-

-¡No permitiré que mi hermano menor se quede ni una sola noche más en éste lugar! ¡¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?!- le gritó, refiriéndose al golpe que Feliciano tenía en el ojo.

-Heh. No finjas. Para ti, tu hermano no significa nada. Un simple golpe no te afecta en lo absoluto-

Lovino explotó. Sacó una pistola de su tobillo y, sorpresivamente, le apuntó a Ludwig.

-¡Lovino! ¡Basta!- le gritó Antonio

-¡Hermano, no!-

-Baja el arma, Lovino- lo amenazó Gilbert

-¿Porqué? Si le doy un balazo en la cabeza, a ti no afecta en nada, ¿cierto? Ya lo demostraste una vez, con Louis-

-¡Baja el arma en este instante!-

-¿O tienes miedo de volver a perder a tu hermano?-

-¿De qué está hablando, _Bruder_?- preguntó Ludwig

-¡Baja el arma!- insistió Gilbert, ignorándolo.

-Me da curiosidad… ¿Cómo hiciste para que él regresara?-

-¡AHORA!-

-Tal vez deba hacer esto, para que me enseñes el truco que usaste-

Gilbert tomó el cuchillo de la mesa, se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Feliciano del cabello, amenazándolo con el cuchillo en su cuello.

Ludwig lo miró, con terror.

-Suelta el arma, Lovino- repitió Gilbert.

-_Fra… Fratello…_- susurró Feliciano

La mano de Lovino tembló, y, cada segundo que dudaba, el cuchillo en el cuello de Feliciano se iba abriendo paso entre su blanca piel.

-Lovino. Baja el arma, ahora- le ordenó Antonio, molesto.

Lovino apretó los dientes y tiró la pistola. En ese instante, Gilbert aventó a Feliciano al suelo, donde Elizabetha lo ayudo a pararse y lo revisó.

-Feliciano se queda- repitió Gilbert

Lovino lo miró con rabia. Antonio lo miró.

-Lovino, sal de aquí. Ve con los soldados-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya causaste muchos problemas. Sal- ordenó el español.

Lovino se fue de ahí, dedicándole otra mirada de odio a Gilbert antes de salir, azotando la puerta.

-Aceptamos. Eso es todo- concluyó Antonio, ignorando por completo todo el drama que acababa de ocurrir.

-Estaremos agradecidos de su apoyo. Ah, y, Antonio, espero que lo comprendas, pero Lovino no podrá volver a poner pie en esta casa- respondió Gilbert

-Sí. Comprendo, y con mucha razón. Nos retiraremos ahora. Lamento lo ocurrido-

Antonio se levantó de la mesa y se fue tras hacer una reverencia. Ni siquiera había terminado la comida en su plato. Nadie lo había hecho.

-Limpien todo- les ordenó Gilbert a Elizabetha y Feliciano. Para después irse del lugar, seguido de Ludwig, quién miró a Feliciano por última vez antes de salir de ahí, detrás de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó una vez que ambos ya se encontraban caminando por los pasillos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tú sabes a que me refiero-

-Estoy muy ocupado ahora, Ludwig. Si quieres preguntar algo, será más tarde-

Ludwig puso su brazo frente a Gilbert, recargándose en la pared, para impedirle pasar.

-¿Quién era Louis?- fue directo al grano

-…- Gilbert miró hacia abajo

-¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué llevo escuchando su nombre desde que llegamos aquí?-

-...-

-¡_Bruder_!-

-Louis está muerto. Tú estás vivo. Eso es todo. Fin de la historia-

Se abrió paso ante Ludwig y se fue, dejándolo atrás, aún lleno de incógnitas.


	11. La carta

Feliciano había salido del comedor en cuanto Gilbert se había marchado. Elizabetha había accedido a quedarse ella sola a limpiar. Curiosamente, Roderich dijo que él la ayudaría. Eso no se veía todos los días.

En cuánto salió al patio, se encontró con Antonio, regañando a Lovino.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!-

Se detuvo, inseguro de si debía hacer algo o dejarlos solos.

-…- Lovino no respondía y no le dirigía la mirada.

-¡Respóndeme, maldición! ¡¿Cuándo pensaste que sería una buena idea apuntarle con un arma al hermano menor del general de las fuerzas especiales de Alemania?! ¡¿Es qué acaso quieres empezar una guerra contra laque no tenemos probabilidades de ganar?!-

Lovino permanecía callado…

-Tenemos suerte de que Gilbert y yo nos conozcamos desde hace tiempo. De otra forma, nos habría ejecutado ahí mismo. Dejó pasar esto gracias a nuestra larga amistad-

-Antonio, _Fratello_- finalmente decidió irrumpir en la conversación.

-Feliciano- susurró Lovino, sorprendido de ver a su hermano ahí.

-¿Qué sucede, Feli? ¿Acaso Gilbert cambió de parecer?- preguntó en tono sarcástico, era más que obvio que Gilbert nunca se retractaría de nada.

-No… este… yo…- tartamudeó Feli. ¿Por qué había ido? Ni siquiera él lo sabía, simplemente quería ver a su hermano.

-Si vienes a regañarme, el "idiota tomates" ya te ganó- le dijo de manera indiferente, hasta algo fría.

-No… sólo quería decirte que… pues… aún no me he arrepentido de mi decisión…-

-... ¿Aún quieres quedarte…?-

-Sí. Quiero quedarme aquí. Ahora estoy más seguro que nunca-

-… ¿Por qué?-

-…- Feliciano tragó saliva. No podía decirle que la razón era porque quería estar con Ludwig.

-Como sea. Si es lo que tú has decidido, entonces afrontarás las consecuencias tú mismo- le dio la espalda –Luego no vengas llorando conmigo, porque no te ayudaré- y se fue, dejándolo sólo con Antonio.

-No le hagas caso a Lovino- le dijo Antonio –Sabes que él está enojado. Siempre que necesites cualquier cosa serás bienvenido en mi casa. No dudes en pedirlo-

-… Gracias…- le sonrió – Cuídalo bien…-

-Por supuesto. Lovino es todo lo que tengo-

-… Hey, Antonio, me gustaría preguntarte algo…-

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-

-…Tu estabas con Gilbert cuando Louis murió, ¿cierto?-

-…Sí…-

-¿Qué pasó con él…?-

-Bueno…- Antonio, se recargó en la pared de la mansión, recordando aquél día –Estábamos en uno de nuestros viajes habituales, junto a Francis. Un día de esos, llegó una carta de Roderich. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? Gilbert y Roderich nunca se han llevado muy bien… Pero en la casa de Roderich estaban Elizabetha, su amiga de la infancia, y su hermanito a quién rara vez veía. Aún así, viendo que la carta la había enviado Roderich, Gilbert la desechó sin siquiera abrirla… En esa carta, Roderich le comentaba a Gilbert acerca de la guerra… y de que Louis iba a participar en esta… Rod había tratado de convencer a Louis de no ir, así que solicitaba la ayuda de Gilbert para hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero, bueno, obviamente, Gilbert jamás llegó y Louis fue a la guerra…-

Antonio guardó silencio un rato. Se rascó la cabeza, despejando su mente, enfocándose en lo que quería decir y tratando de no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de aquellos días.

-Llegó otra carta unos meses después…- continuó –Ésta vez, Gilbert decidió abrirla, solo para saber que era tan importante que Roderich insistía, pero no tenía intenciones de hacer nada de lo que éste le pidiera… Sólo recuerdo como vi, desde lo lejos, a Gilbert desplomándose en el suelo… Jamás lo había visto de aquella forma… Maldecía y lloraba con rabia… En la carta, Roderich le decía a Gilbert acerca de la muerte de Louis… Venimos hasta Austria, donde se llevó a cabo el sepelio, para apoyar a Gilbert. Después del entierro, lo dejamos solo, frente a la tumba. Al cabo de unas horas, volvimos por él… y…-

Antonio se quedó callado. Se mordió un labio y desvió la mirada de la de un muy curioso Feliciano.

-¿Qué sucedió…?-

-…- Antonio no sabía si debía decirle aquello a Feliciano o no.

-Antonio…-

-No estaban…-

-¿Huh?-

-Gilbert y el cadáver de Louis habían desaparecido…-


	12. Nosotros los malditos

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Louis?" preguntó Roderich.

"…"

Ambos se encontraban en el estudio de la casa, a solas, leyendo una declaración de guerra dirigida al Sacro Imperio Romano.

"Acepta sus condiciones" dijo Roderich

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Después de todo lo que he logrado, no pienso echarme para atrás!"

"Luchar sólo te traerá muerte"

"¿Entonces lo mejor es rendirme sin siquiera haberlo intentado? ¡No lo creo!"

"No tomes una decisión precipitada, Louis. Ésta será una horrible batalla… Sinceramente, no creo que tus tropas estén al nivel de ésta guerra"

"No voy a rendirme"

"Louis, por favor"

"Lucharé. Lucharemos, mi país y yo pelearemos y ganaremos"

Roderich se levantó de su asiento, alzando la voz.

"¡Vas a morir!"

"… Yo… no puedo morir… Roderich, _nosotros_ no podemos morir, y tú lo sabes"

Y se fue sin decir más. Ya era tarde, debía buscar a Feli. Hacía unos días que había empezado a tomar clases de pintura con ella. No porque en verdad le gustara pintar, pero quería estar más cerca de ella. Y sus clases de pintura les daba la privacidad que él tanto anhelaba.

Entró a la habitación en silencio. Todo a su alrededor estaba desordenado, era un caos total.

"F-Feli… ¿dónde estás?"

No escuchó respuesta.

Siguió caminando por ése lugar tan desconocido para él. El ático. Había viejas pinturas. Algunas que ya se veían en mal estado, rotas, sucias. Pero había otras de tan buenas apariencia que te hacía pensar qué estaban haciendo ahí.

Había también cortinas y viejos y rotos instrumentos musicales.

"Feli…" volvió a llamarla, pero, otra vez, no había tenido éxito.

Se adentró un poco más en aquella gran habitación llena de historia.

Al llegar al fondo, la vio. Ahí estaba Feli. Dormida sobre una vieja silla roja, frente a un gran ventanal.

Al verla ahí, tan débil e indefensa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ganaré. Lo haré por ti" le dijo, aun sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo.

Sonrió, decidido a cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo. Después, se sentó en el suelo, para contemplarla mejor.

Dormía tan plácidamente, no era capaz de despertarla. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de verla durmiendo. Era tan bella y angelical.

Se sonrojó tras el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Pero decidió hacerlo. Tomó un lienzo en blanco, que estaba ahí, en el ático, abandonado. También encontró pinturas acrílicas y regresó a su lugar en el suelo, decidido a plasmar en un lienzo la hermosa escena que presenciaba.

No era bueno pintando. Al menos no tanto como Feli, pero tenía las ganas necesarias para intentarlo una y otra vez si era necesario hasta estar satisfecho… o hasta que Feli despertara, lo que ocurriera primero.

Comenzó a pintarla. Pintó aquél hermoso rostro que no era digno de ser plasmado por su mano.

Después de unas horas, vio su pintura terminada. Feli aún no despertaba, pero él decidió no molestarla. La dejó dormir, de seguro estaba realmente cansada.

Y se fue, con el lienzo en mano.

.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?-

Antonio mantenía la vista hacia otro lado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A dónde se fue Gilbert?- insistió

-No lo sé…Jamás volví a verlo… Todos entramos en pánico, Roderich, Elizabetha, Francis y yo. Lo buscamos por años… Gilbert había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…junto con el cadáver de Louis…-

-No es posible… ¿por qué yo nunca lo supe…?-

-… Roderich prefirió no difundirlo. Volvió a poner la tierra de la tumba de Louis en su lugar y se encargó de todo el papeleo que Gilbert había dejado inconcluso. Nadie nunca lo supo, pero, durante todo ese tiempo, aquél que gobernaba Prusia fue Roderich, no Gilbert-

-… ¿Por qué fue un secreto? Si nos lo hubieran dicho, probablemente los habríamos encontrado…-

-Son cosas políticas que jamás entenderías, Feli… Yo también estaba muy preocupado. Durante años, me preguntaba si Gilbert seguía con vida. Sólo esperaba una carta que me dijera que habían encontrado su cadáver o algo…- sonrió –Supongo que era una persona muy pesimista en ése entonces. Eran tiempos muy difíciles…-

-… Cuando él apareció… ¿qué sentiste…?-

-… Fui a verlo… Eso es todo. Él era un importante amigo que había estado desaparecido durante años. Cuando Roderich me contó que Gilbert había vuelto, decidí ir a verlo… Él había cambiado… Traía unos ideales muy extraños… Siempre fue un hombre ambicioso, antes deseaba controlar Europa. Cuando volvió, sus planes se extendieron hasta el mundo entero. Gilbert ha comenzado una guerra que sólo le traerá destrucción…-

-¿Entones por qué lo apoyas si no estás de acuerdo con él?-

-… Porque soy su amigo…-

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, sólo mirándose.

-… ¿Qué pasó con… Louis…?-

-Nunca le pregunté… para serte sincero, me da miedo preguntarle. Él simplemente desenterró el cadáver y se fue. ¿Qué habrá hecho con él?-

-…-

-¿Tú sabes algo?-

-…- dudó unos momentos si debía contarle sobre Ludwig o no -… No… no sé nada…-

-…Ya veo…-

-¡Hey! ¡¿Planeas dejarme aquí esperando todo el día o qué?!- Lovino regresó a la escena, cruzado de brazos.

-Ah, ya voy- respondió Antonio con una sonrisa –Bueno, adiós Feli. Si necesitas algo, dile a Rod que me avise, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí. Gracias, Antonio… Y… Por favor… sigue amando a mi hermano de la misma forma en la que lo haces…-

-…- Antonio se sonrojó por un momento. Después miró hacia abajo y sonrió –Por supuesto que lo haré…-

Antonio fue con Lovino y ambos comenzaron a alejarse. Lovino le dedicó una última mirada.

-_Ciao_- le dijo éste, aún con un rostro indiferente

-_Ciao, fratello_-

Y ambos se perdieron en la lejanía.

-¿De qué hablaban Antonio y tú?-

La voz de Gilbert hizo que su corazón saltará de repente.

-D-de-de nada… no hablábamos de nada en especial…-

-… Ve a mi oficina-

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse.

"No de nuevo…" pensó Feliciano, temblando.

-¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Quieres que te lleve de la mano? ¿Acaso olvidaste el camino? ¡Avanza!- Gilbert se veía aún más enojado que de costumbre

-S-sí, señor- Feliciano comenzó a seguirlo.

Pasaron por los grandes pasillos, Gilbert por delante, recibiendo una reverencia de cada soldado por el que pasaba.

Llegaron a la puerta de aquella habitación que conocía tan bien. Gilbert la abrió y dejó pasar a Feli, la cerró después con seguro.

El alemán avanzó hasta detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, observó a Feli durante un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- preguntó de repente

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aquél golpe en tu ojo. ¿Porqué aún no ha sanado?-

-… ¿De qué hablas…? Fuiste tú quien me lo hizo…-

-Si quisieras curarte, ya estarías curado-

-…-

-No eres humano, y lo sabes-

-Tampoco lo eres tú… ni Ludwig…- lo encaró

-…- ésta vez fue Gilbert el que se quedó en silencio

-Él no lo sabe, ¿cierto? Acerca de nuestra inmortalidad…-

-…-

-Es por eso que él envejece tan rápido-

-Ludwig no envejece rápido, nosotros envejecemos muy lentamente-

-¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso es mental? ¿Por qué él cree que es humano envejece al mismo tiempo que ellos? No tiene sentido-

-¡Silencio!- fue hasta él y lo empujó contra la pared –Cúrate. Ahora-

-… N-no puedo…-

-¡Ahora, te dije!-

-Estoy… demasiado débil… No tengo fuerzas suficientes como para curarme…-

-Mentirme no te ayudará mucho-

-… Yo… creí que tú no querías que él se enterara…-

-Y si me entero que le dijiste algo, te cortaré la garganta-

-…-

-Haz lo que te digo. Cúrate-

-…- Feliciano cerró los ojos. Se concentró, respirando profundamente y, después de unos segundos, el color morado de su ojo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

Gilbert sonrió ante la mirada triste de Feliciano.

-... Nosotros estamos bendecidos con este poder- se separó de él –Podemos curarnos más rápido que los humanos normales. Y podemos vivir más tiempo que ellos. Estamos bendecidos, porque podemos arreglar los problemas entre nosotros… tenemos toda una eternidad para hacerlo…-

-…Pero también estamos malditos por ser incapaces de alcanzar a aquellos a los que dejamos atrás…-

-Estás hablando de Louis…- no era una pregunta, Gilbert lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que se refería a eso.

-… Durante años… maldije éste cuerpo inmortal… pensar en que jamás estaría de nuevo con él era un sentimiento que me comía por dentro…-

-…- Gilbert miró al suelo.

-Tú también lo sentías… Fue por eso que huiste con su cadáver...-

Gilbert levantó la mirada, sorprendido

-¿Cómo… sabes eso…?-

-…-

-Fue Antonio, ¿cierto? Ese maldito…-

-… ¿Cómo pasó esto, Gilbert? Él murió. ¿Cómo lograste regresarlo a la vida?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¡Gilbert!-

Feliciano insistía. Entonces, Gilbert lo empujó contra la pared con violencia y comenzó a desvestirlo.

-¡Ah! N-no, Gilbert-

Cómo si eso fuera a funcionar a éstas alturas. Gilbert lo dejó completamente desnudo y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, mientras sus manos recorrían lascivamente su cintura y cadera y jugaba con su trasero.

Cuando Gilbert llegó a su entrepierna, Feliciano perdió la fuerza en las piernas y se resbaló contra la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Enterraba las uñas en la alfombra y apretaba los dientes para acallar sus gemidos.

-Gi… Gilbert- un gemido se escapó de su garganta al intentar seguir insistiendo en que lo dejara

El otro lo miró con unos ojos que Feliciano nunca antes había visto en él. Era dolor. Era la mirada de alguien cuyos arrepentimientos y pecados rondaban su cabeza constantemente, alguien que sufría mucho.

-…Gilbert…- volvió a decir Feliciano, sorprendido.

El otro lo mordió en el cuello.

-¡Gah…!-

Se alejó y en el cuello de Feliciano quedó la marca de aquél chupetón.

Gilbert se hincó en el suelo y se quitó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones, dejando su hombría al descubierto. Lo frotó contra el rostro del italiano y éste cerró los ojos con fuerza.

La mano de Gilbert forzó a que el rostro de Feliciano quedara frente a su miembro.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo, Feliciano ya sabía lo que Gilbert le decía y él lo hizo. Abrió la boca y comenzó a besar y lamer el miembro.

Gilbert se ayudaba de sus cinturas haciendo un vaivén con la boca del menor, obligando a Feliciano a engullirlo casi todo.

Después de hacer lo mismo por unos minutos, Gilbert se terminó corriendo en la boca de Feliciano. Al sentir toda la semilla del otro en su garganta, éste se alejó y lo que quedaba terminó en su rostro.

Después de dar un respiro hondo, Gilbert volvió a vestirse y dejó, como muchas veces, a Feliciano en el suelo, sin preocuparse por las necesidades de éste.

-Él es un humano- dijo Gilbert de pronto

-¿Eh?-

-Ludwig. Es un humano, no es cómo nosotros. Él es mortal-

-… ¿Qué…? Pero, Louis...-

-¡¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?! ¡Louis está muerto! ¡Tal vez Ludwig tenga su cuerpo, pero ambos son muy diferentes! Louis… mi hermano… él era puro e inocente, Ludwig es un asesino, al igual que yo-

-No… eso no es posible… Ludwig no es así…-

-A mí también me costó aceptarlo… Pero esa es la verdad. Mi hermanito jamás regresará. Feliciano, los muertos no regresarán jamás-

Y se fue.

Feliciano se quedó en shock total. Se dejó caer al suelo.

No… Él tenía que ser Louis… Louis no podía estar muerto…

Era como si las pesadillas de hace tantos años se repitieran…


	13. Extra: Antonio y Lovino

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LUGAR HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ^^**

**OH, Y ES UN LOVINO (ROMANO) POV**

**-.-.-.-**

Creo que siempre he estado celoso de mi hermano menor.

A pesar de que somos mellizos, ambos éramos realmente distintos.

No recuerdo ni siquiera qué edad teníamos cuando nuestros padres murieron y nos fuimos a vivir con nuestro abuelo. Cuando él también falleció, dejó atrás muchas deudas que no podíamos pagar, y así, terminamos trabajando para Roderich hasta liquidarlas…

Pero Roderich se hartó de mi muy rápidamente y me llevó a trabajar a España, con los Carriedo.

Los Carriedo son personas muy importantes en España, al llegar, la persona que me recibió se hacía llamar Antonio.

Sí pudiera enumerar del 1 al 10 las cosas que más odio de él, sería así:

10. Que sea tan infantil

9. Que nunca se toma nada enserio

8. Que, aunque las cosas vayan muy mal, siempre está sonriendo (es desesperante)

7. Que siempre me oculta cosas

6. Que se deje engañar tan fácilmente

5. Que siempre me sobreproteja

4. Que siempre me regaña

3. Que parece tener alguna clase de obsesión por mi hermano

2. Que nunca se calla

1. Pero, lo qué más odio de él es… es…

.

Aún es raro… aún se siente extraño cuando me besa… aún siento escalofríos recorrerme el cuerpo cuando sus manos me tocan.

Lo detuve otra vez. Poniendo mis manos en su pecho, para alejarlo de mí.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él, con una mirada un poco triste

-… Yo… es que…- no podía encararlo, miraba hacia abajo, mientras sentía como la sangre llegaba hasta mi rostro.

Se suponía que sólo éramos amo y sirviente, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo terminamos de ésta forma…?

Sentí su mano en mi pelo, acariciándome la cabeza con cariño. Lo miré. Él sonreía, como si entendiera lo que sentía, como si no le importara, pero, a la vez, sentía como su sonrisa llevaba algo de melancolía y dolor consigo.

-Está bien. No importa. Vamos a comer-

-…Sí…- respondí en un susurro.

Pero no pude caminar, lo miraba desde atrás mientras él se dirigía al comedor.

"Antonio… ¿qué sucede conmigo…? ¿No era acaso esto lo que siempre deseamos…?"

Mi pecho me dolía. Dolía porque yo sabía que deseaba sus besos, pero mi cuerpo los evitaba. Dolía porque quería estar con él, pero había algo en mi interior que me lo impedía. Y dolía porque él siempre se rendía y me dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

-Oh, paella- finalmente llegué al comedor, después de pensar tanto, ahí, Antonio me sirvió la comida.

-Por supuesto y, no es por nada, pero creo que me quedó deliciosa- dijo

Los Carriedo son gente muy importante en España. Aún tienen gran poder político y militar, además de muchas conexiones. Pero, en los últimos años, su fortuna ha decaído notablemente. Llegamos a tal punto de que ya no quedan sirvientes en esta casa. Y, ya que solo nosotros dos vivímos aquí, somos nosotros los que nos encargamos de los quehaceres de esta enorme casa.

-Sí, está muy rica- comenté, al probarla. Bueno, era obvio que lo estaría, Antonio era un gran cocinero… yo no era muy bueno en las tareas domésticas…

Él sonrió ante el cumplido.

La comida pasó tranquilamente después de eso. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar las moscas volando por la habitación… Era algo incómodo…

Terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo. Me paré primero y llevé mis platos a la cocina, para lavarlos. Lavar los platos era una de las pocas cosas en las que no era tan malo. Ya era habitual que Antonio cocinara y yo lavara.

Empecé a enjuagar mis platos y, al cabo de unos segundos, Antonio llegó hasta donde yo estaba. Vi de reojo como puso sus platos a un lado.

-… ¿Has hablado… con Feli…?- preguntó lentamente, como si dudara, pues, él bien sabía que hablar de mi hermano era casi tabú para mí.

-… No…- respondí en seco. Eso era todo, no había vuelto a hablar con él, no tenía porque decir algo más.

-… Me he estado comunicando con Roderich desde el incidente de la otra vez…-

-…hmmm….-

-Feli va bien, dijo. Desde tu visita del otro día, ha estado mejorando emocionalmente. Pronto regresará a sus quehaceres normales-

-Bien por él…-

-… Tu… en verdad lo quieres, ¿cierto?-

-¿Huh? ¿A quién? ¿A mi hermano? ¿A aquél llorón querido por todo mundo?- dije entre dientes. La razón por la que odiaba hablar de mi hermano era porque Antonio siempre lo protegía… era doloroso pensar que él quería tanto a mi estúpido hermano menor…

-… Lovino… ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste por él…?-

-Simplemente le dije lo que pensaba. Lo regañé y eso es todo, esa es mi responsabilidad como su hermano mayor-

-Le salvaste la vida-

-Si tanto quería quitársela, debería de volver a intentarlo-

-… No digas esas cosas tan horribles… todos sabemos que Feli sufrió mucho…-

-Todos moriremos alguna vez… Incluso nosotros. Vivímos más que lo humanos, pero no somos "a prueba de balas"-

-… Tú… ¿qué harías si yo muriera…?-

Aquella pregunta me paralizó por completo. "¿Qué haría si Antonio muriera…?"

-… Seguiría con mi vida. No sería el fin del mundo- le respondí indiferentemente.

No… No era eso lo que quería decir.

No era eso lo que quería responder.

Yo no pensaba así.

-… ¿Llorarías…?- otra pregunta difícil

-… ¿Por qué debería hacerlo…?-

Apenas terminé de responder con esa mentira, sentí que me empujó contra la pared y me besó con fuerza.

-Nnn- forcejé, tratando de alejarlo de mí.

Sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, mientras sus manos me acariciaban el rostro.

Lo golpeé en la cara, y lo empujé con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Logré alejarlo de mí.

Ambos jadeábamos, mirando hacia el suelo.

Se levantó con dificultad y noté la marca de mi puño en su rostro.

-L-lo siento… yo…- dije, me acerqué a él, llegué al lugar donde antes lavaba los platos.

-Terminemos con esto-

-… ¿Eh…? ¿"Esto"? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar-

-… ¿Qué…?-

-Acéptalo, Lovino. Llevamos 6 meses "saliendo" y ni siquiera puedo besarte sin que me golpees o me empujes. Si tanto detestas mis muestras de afecto, sólo dilo-

-… N-no… no es…- No podía decirle la verdad. Era vergonzoso. –Si lo que quieres es un beso, entonces te besaré-

-¡No es un beso lo que quiero!-

Exploté. Tomé uno de los platos sucios que estaban a mi lado y lo arrojé al suelo. El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose en mil pedazos rezumbó en mis oídos.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué nunca dices nada?! ¡¿Por qué nunca dices lo que quieres?! ¡¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?!- estaba tan enojado, tan confundido, que las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

-¡Te quiero a _ti _!-

-¿…Eh…?-

-¡Quiero que vivas sólo por mí! ¡Quiero me veas sólo a mí! ¡Quiero que me ames sólo a mí! ¡Quiero tu corazón! ¡Quiero tu cuerpo! ¡Te quiero poseer por completo!-

-… ¿Qué…? ¿P-por qué…?-

-Porque te amo-

Me miró a los ojos directamente. Aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre mí y sentí mi rostro enrojecer.

-…- no podía decir nada. Apreté los puños y traté de controlar mis lágrimas. Repentinamente, las palabras más extrañas salieron de mi boca –Entonces tómame…-

Antonio me miró con sorpresa. Pero yo no me retracté de mis palabras. Habían salido desde mi corazón. En verdad lo deseaba. Y no permitiría que mi orgullo me callara otra vez.

-¿Q… qué…?-

-Ya lo oíste. Tómame-

-¿A qué te… refieres…?- parecía que aún no podía creerlo. Sonaba como si intentara convencerse de que yo no había dicho eso

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Quieres que te lo explique con peras y manzanas? Quiero tener sexo contigo, Antonio-

-… - Ni siquiera se movió.

-¡Rayos! ¡En verdad que es imposible hablar contigo! ¡Me largo!- y traté de irme, pero su mano me detuvo.

Nos miramos.

-… ¿Lo dices enserio…?- me dijo

-… ¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo así?-

Me sonrió con ternura.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, como solía hacerlo y me besó suavemente.

-Entonces lo haré…- me susurró al oído

Miré hacia el piso. No quería retractarme. No quería detenerlo. Pero la vergüenza me invadía.

Sentí cómo me tomó en sus brazos.

-¡¿Q-qué es lo qué…?!-

Me llevó hasta su cuarto y me depositó en la enorme cama. Se puso sobre mí. Mirándome. Noté que él también tenía un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

-… Lovino…- besó mi cuello –Voy a hacerte el amor- susurró

Cerré los ojos. Tenía miedo, esta sería mi primera vez, pero en verdad quería que fuera con él. No me arrepentía de nada.

Continuó besando mi cuello, mientras desabotonaba mi camiseta poco a poco. Apreté las sábanas cuando sentí sus labios en uno de mis pezones.

-N…no… Antonio…-

Sentí como sonreía, satisfecho. Fue hasta mi rostro y me besó con pasión, mientras se quitaba él mismo la camiseta.

Nuestros torsos estaban al desnudo. Sentir como nuestras pieles se tocaban me provocaba un escalofrío y a la vez un extraño deseo.

Sentir sus manos en mi pantalón me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡!- lo miré, sorprendido, mientras veía como bajaba el cierre. Volví a recostarme y cerré los ojos. Era demasiado vergonzoso verlo haciéndome esto.

Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir su mano sobre mi miembro, tratando de controlar mis gemidos.

-¡Ah!- uno se escapó de mi garganta cuando su húmeda lengua tocó la punta –No… basta… no puedo…- le supliqué.

Pero él ignoró lo que le decía y se lo metió todo a la boca.

-An… Antonio… detente… no puedo… soportarlo…- me incorporé un poco y traté de alejarlo con mis manos en su cabeza, pero mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para oponerse y terminé jugando con sus rizos mientras acallaba menos de la mitad de los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

No podía más. No podía soportarlo más. Pero no quería que todo acabara ahora. Si me corría, sería el fin.

Sentí sus manos jugando con mi trasero y cuando un dedo se escabulló por la entrada la sorpresa y el placer sentido hizo que me corriera en la boca de Antonio.

Me tiré en las almohadas de nuevo, respirando hondamente, jadeando. Dios, me lo había hecho con la boca, ¡con la boca! Y yo me corrí en ella… Me moría de la vergüenza.

Ya estaba acabado, no podía mover un solo músculo más. El orgasmo sí que te cansaba.

Sentí como tomaba mis piernas y las separaba. Yo aún estaba algo confundido y muy cansado como para hacer algo al respecto, simplemente lo miré. Sus hermosos ojos posados sobre mí y su cuerpo bronceado y sudado. Antonio era realmente atractivo.

Se quitó lo que le sobraba de ropa y puso mis piernas en sus hombros. Era una posición un tanto incómoda, pero no me quejé.

Rozó su hombría en mi entrada y tragué saliva, nervioso.

Comenzó a meterlo lentamente. Puse mis manos en sus brazos y los apreté.

Llegó hasta el fondo y una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, desvié la mirada, no quería que Antonio me viera de esa forma, tan débil. Pero tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me forzó a verlo.

-Te amo- me dijo

Me sonrojé mucho. No era la primera vez que me lo decía, pero, decir eso en esta situación era…

Me embistió. Y un grito ahogado escapó de mi garganta.

Antonio hundió su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro y lamió mi oreja.

Gemí de placer y dolor.

Era la primera vez que sentía esto. Tanto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo… me estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que entraba tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, pero no tardaba en sentirse bien y me dejaba con ganas de más.

El continuaba con una serie de rápidas embestidas que movían toda la cama. Me agarré a las sábanas y poco después, Antonio posó su mano sobre la mía.

Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué cada pequeño detalle me hacía enloquecer tanto?

-Lovino…- me llamó con una voz agitada, él también sonaba cansado –Ya no puedo más… ¿puedo… correrme dentro…?-

-¡!-

¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?! ¡¿Cómo esperaba él que yo contestara a eso?!

-Ha-haz lo que quieras, idiota- le dije, mirando hacia el otro lado

Sentí sus labios formando una sonrisa en mi cuello y escuché como reía un poco.

-En ese caso… me correré dentro de ti…-

Mi sonrojo aumentó, si es que eso era posible.

El ritmo aceleró más. La penetración se volvió más rápida y profunda y nuestros gemidos más fuertes, nuestra respiración más agitada.

Lo sentí llegar hasta una parte de mi interior que me hizo correrme de nuevo. Lo apreté al hacerlo y después mi interior ya estaba inundado de su semilla.

Me miró, jadeando y sudando y me abrazó.

-En verdad. Te amo, Lovino- repitió

-…- correspondí a su abrazo

Mi pecho me dolía. Dolía porque quería gritarle que lo amaba, pero mi orgullo jamás me lo permitiría. Eso era lo que más odiaba de él, que haya hecho me enamore de ésta forma…

Se quedó dormido sobre mí. Pesaba y aún estaba adentro de mí.

Exhalé.

Está bien… sólo por esta noche…

**-.-.-.-**

**Y... con este capítulo, les informo que comenzaré a actualizar cada 3 días ^^ Esperan el proximo cap muy pronto! :3 Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review que me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo! w**


	14. ¿Qué cosas dices a éstas alturas?

Inhaló y exhaló lentamente, dándose fuerzas para cruzar aquella puerta.

No podía tener miedo, era un Beilschmidt. Venía de un gran linaje de fuertes y valientes guerreros que ahora comandaban a más de la mitad del ejército alemán.

Aún así, aquella prueba era más difícil que cualquiera que su hermano le hubiera puesto antes.

Finalmente, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y simplemente entró.

"_Bruder_" lo llamó

"Oh, ¿quién es ése joven, Gilbert?"

Su hermano estaba en el sofá, rodeado de tres hermosas mujeres.

"Ah, chicas, les presento a mi hermano menor, Ludwig" respondió Gilbert, con una sonrisa

"Vaya, que lindo es" una mujer rubia se le acercó

"Hey, no debes decirle 'lindo' a un hombre" la corrigió una pelirroja

"B-buenas noches… soy Ludwig Beilschmidt…"

"¡Qué bellos modales tiene éste chico!"

"Por supuesto, yo lo crié, después de todo" rió Gilbert, orgulloso

"Oh, Gilbert, tú no eres para nada así"

"¿Hah? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!"

Todos rieron, pero Ludwig se mantenía sonrojado y mirando hacia el suelo.

"_Buder_, llegó una carta… La dejé en tu escritorio" dijo, con intenciones de salir de ése lugar. El olor a perfume y maquillaje lo mareaba.

"Ah, sí, gracias, Lud"

"Oye, espera, chico" la rubia había vuelto con él, impidiéndole irse "¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?"

"¿Eh?... Ah… 17…"

"Ohh, 17, ya eres todo un adulto, ¿cierto?" La mujer se inclinó, a pesar de que Ludwig era más alto que ella. Le dejó una gran vista de su escote, donde se asomaban su grandes pechos "Tienes experiencia con mujeres, ¿verdad?"

"Hey, ¿estás tratando de seducir a mi hermanito?" rió Gilbert, obviamente no lo consideraba un problema. Las otras dos mujeres seguían al lado de Gilbert, pero miraban a Ludwig seductoramente

La mujer rubia acarició el pecho de Ludwig juguetonamente. Ludwig se mantuvo tranquilo, era malo tratar rudamente a una mujer, eso era lo que le habían enseñado. Pero cuando vio que la mujer intentó besarlo, un reflejo lo forzó a empujarla

"L-lo siento… yo…" No dijo nada más y salió corriendo del lugar.

No podía. Tenía 17 años, pero jamás había besado a nadie, no tenía ninguna experiencia en absoluto… Y, es decir, muchas mujeres se le habían insinuado antes, incluso hombres, pero algo en su interior siempre lo forzaba a rechazarlos.

¿Qué era? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Pudor? No tenía idea, pero a veces soñaba con que besaba a alguien. ¿Quién era…?

Una chica pelirroja…

**.**

-Estados Unidos se ha unido a Francia e Inglaterra- le informó Ludwig, una vez que ya estaban ambos solos en el estudio.

Gilbert golpeó la mesa con fuerza al escuchar la noticia.

-¡Maldita sea!-

Se rascó la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por pensar en qué debía hacer ahora.

-No sólo eso, _Bruder_. Ya han mandado cartas solicitando una alianza a China y Rusia-

-Esos Aliados…-

-…-

Mientras Gilbert leía el informe completo de uno de sus espías en Francia, Ludwig lo miraba desde lejos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con precisión.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Gilbert, dándose cuenta de la mirada tan seria que éste le dedicaba

-… Acerca de Feliciano…-

-¿Ha? ¿Qué importa? ¿Le tienes lástima? Es sólo un sirviente-

-… No es eso… Lo que su hermano dijo la otra vez…-

-Dije que esa conversación había terminado. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Creí que eras inteligente- lo interrumpió Gilbert, desviando la mirada

-… Quiero saber más de Louis…-

-Louis está muerto. Ya no importa-

-Pues parece que es importante para ti-

-…-

-¿Quién era él?-

-Louis era sólo un chico que vivía en ésta casa hace muchos años. Murió joven y fue una gran pérdida para todos…-

-…- la pregunta que tanto había tenido atrapada en la garganta finalmente salió -… Hace… ¿Hace cuántos años…?-

-… Muchos… muchos más de los que tienes tú ahora… y menos de los que tengo yo…-

-¿Qué…? ¿Louis era más grande que yo…?-

-Supongo, no estoy realmente seguro. Si eso era todo lo que querías saber, listo, puedes retirarte-

-Espera, aún tengo más dudas-

-Dije que te retiraras, ¿acaso no puedes seguir una simple orden de tu superior?-

Ludwig guardó silencio, apretó los dientes y después de una reverencia, salió de la habitación.

Apretó los puños. Sabía que lo que iba a ser ahora podría ser peligroso tanto para Feliciano como para él, pero aún así lo hizo.

Caminó por la casa durante un tiempo, buscándolo. Se encontró con Elizabetha en el cuarto de música.

-Hey, ¿has visto a Feliciano?-

-Oh, señor Ludwig… ¿Eh? ¿F-Feli…? ¿Por qué…?-

-Quiero hablar con él un momento-

-… Él… está en su habitación aún… supongo…-

-De acuerdo, gracias-

Se fue. Elizabetha se quedó siguiéndolo con la mirada. ¿Sería qué…?

.

Gilbert había salido de la oficina para un cambio de ambiente. Odiaba estar encerrado en una habitación sin hacer nada, solo firmando y leyendo papeles.

Se detuvo en un pasillo y admiró una gran pintura que había ahí colgada.

-No sabía que estabas tan encariñado con mi casa- escuchó que alguien decía atrás de él –Digo, ya que nunca nos visitabas…-

Gilbert ni siquiera lo miró, no soportaba a Roderich.

-Odio esta casa- respondió

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? Tengo entendido que bien pudiste haber escogido cualquier lugar de éste país. ¿Por qué mi casa?-

-…- Gilbert no dijo nada, se quedó mirando la pintura

-Tuve que mandar a hacer una nueva- comentó Roderich

-¿Eh?-

-La pintura. Mandé a hacer una nueva después de que Feliciano terminó pintándola… De hecho, tuve que mandar a hacer muchas nuevas-

-… Ah… con razón… sabía que había algo diferente en ella…-

-Sin embargo, bueno, no era tan malo. Dejó de pintar la casa cuando le compré sus propios lienzos y pinturas. Es todo un artista-

-… Siempre le gustó…-

-Le dio clases a Louis-

-… ¿Por qué… mencionas a Louis…?-

-… Él era un gran chico…-

-…-

-Él no merecía morir…-

Gilbert arrojó el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared al suelo y se fue de ahí con pasos pesados.

Roderich lo miró desde atrás.

-… Y, al final tú no aprendiste nada, Gilbert… Lo que estás haciendo sólo te traerá más dolor y sentimientos de culpa…- susurró para sí mismo

.

Feliciano estaba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando.

Elizabetha lo había visto decaído y lo obligó a regresar a la cama.

En ese momento, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de las nubes y lo regresó a la tierra.

-Pasa- dijo

Se sorprendió mucho al ver entrar a Ludwig.

-L-Ludwig…-

-No estabas abajo…- comentó el otro

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, lo siento. Elizabetha me dijo que viniera a descansar un rato…-

-… ¿Te sientes mal?...-

-N-no, no. Me encuentro bien…-

Ludwig entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Feliciano.

-Ehmm…- murmuró Feliciano, incómodo por el silencio

-Tú y ella…- comenzó el alemán –Elizabetha, ¿cierto? Parecen llevarse muy bien-

Feliciano sonrió.

-Sí. Elizabetha era mi única amiga cuando llegué a esta casa… Es como una madre para mí…-

-…hmm…-

Feliciano notó un sonrojo en la cara de Ludwig.

-… ¿Eh…? ¿Ludwig… estás celoso…?-

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Y-yo no estoy celoso!- gritó el otro y Feliciano comenzó a reírse por el intento de Ludwig de ocultar algo que estaba escrito en toda su cara -¡Deja de reírte! ¡Hey!- en un intento por detenerlo, lo terminó empujando a la cama y Ludwig se puso sobre él

Feliciano lo miró con una enorme sonrisa

-Ella es como mi madre- repitió –Jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Además, ella está enamorada de Roderich-

Ambos callaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Feliciano elevó su rostro y lo besó suavemente. Ludwig correspondió al beso.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la pequeña cama del sirviente. Ludwig comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y el pecho, mientras Feliciano mantenía sus brazos amarrados alrededor de su cuello.

Las ropas no tardaron mucho en desaparecer, y, en algún momento, ambos habían quedado completamente desnudos.

Ludwig besó el pecho del otro, mientras sus manos continuaban explorando el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

En algún momento, Feliciano se reincorporó y comenzó a tomar el control. Bajó por su pecho hasta llegar a la entrepierna del alemán y comenzó a lamerla.

Ludwig lo veía desde arriba, completamente excitado por la extraordinario vista que tenía. Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente, volvió a empujar a Feliciano a la cama y separó sus piernas.

El italiano se quedó mirando al techo, mientras sentía la respiración agitada del otro en su cuello.

Poco a poco, Ludwig se abrió paso en su interior. Feliciano sólo se sostuvo de las sábanas y gemía.

Entrar no había sido muy difícil.

"_Es toda una puta. Está acostumbrado a los hombres, no te preocupes por él" _Recordó lo que su hermano le había dicho cuando le preguntó si realmente estaba bien tratar así al joven sirviente.

La palabra que su hermano había usado para describir a Feliciano le causó rabia en esos momentos. Rabia y dolor.

Saber que el pelirrojo había sido tomado por otro hombre antes que él. Saber que incluso había sido tocado por su propio hermano, lo llenaba de un sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había intentado siquiera sentir.

¿Celos?

Lo embistió con fuerza, a lo que Feliciano respondió con un grito ahogado.

Si no podía ser su primer hombre… entonces, al menos, sería el mejor…

Comenzó una rápida y fuerte serie de embestidas.

-¡Ngh! ¡L-Ludwig!- Feliciano lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, y apretando los dientes, tratando de acallar sus gemidos

-Lo siento… ¿te duele…?- se detuvo por un momento

-… Más… Ludwig, más…- Feliciano se abrazó a su espalda, tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas, profundizando la penetración.

Ludwig sonrió satisfactoriamente y continuó con sus embestidas, mientras escuchaba los silenciosos y dolorosos gemidos que el otro susurraba a su oído, se notaba que se esforzaba mucho por mantenerse silencioso.

-Ludwig… Lud… wig…- escuchaba como el otro susurraba su nombre con deseo, con placer

No podía más, ya no podía soportarlo más, una última y fuerte embestida hizo que ambos llegaran al orgasmo.

-¡Ah!- finalmente escuchó un grito por parte de su amante, a la vez que sentía sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda y su vientre manchado de la semilla del otro.

Feliciano se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente agotado, con la respiración agitada y cubierto por una capa de sudor, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ludwig salió poco a poco y con mucho cuidado de su interior.

El rubio se quedó mirando el cuerpo desnudo del otro.

-N-no me mires- Feliciano se sonrojó y se abrazó a sí mismo, haciéndose bolita, con el propósito de cubrirse su cuerpo.

Ludwig soltó un bufido en voz baja, divertido. ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa después de todo lo que ya habían hecho?

-No te rías- lo regañó muy avergonzado el sirviente

-Tú… ¿te das cuenta de las cosas que dices a éstas alturas?-

Feliciano se sonrojó más y ocultó su rostro con la almohada.

Ludwig lo miró con ternura y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por detrás. Los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y besó inocentemente la nuca del otro.

-Lo siento…- dijo, con un tono de voz muy cansado -… tengo mucho sueño… dormiré un poco y… luego me iré…-

Feliciano se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él, para ése momento, el rubio ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Feliciano cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un poco también, pero no logró mucho.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, sólo lo miraba detenidamente. Sus facciones, su cabello, su cuerpo…

-…Fe… li…- escuchó que susurraba el otro

-Ah, ¿estás despierto?- preguntó

-… Mhm… Feli…- continuaba

Fue cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba hablando entre sueños. Rió.

-¿Sabrá que habla dormido?- murmuró, tratando de contener su risa

-… mo…-

-¿Eh?- escuchó atentamente

-… Te amo…-

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Y lo miró con tristeza.

-… Enserio… ¿qué cosas dices a éstas alturas…?-

Se acomodó en su pecho, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, y después de quedó dormido…

**-.-.-**

**NOTICIAS! En estos 3 días de actualizar, me di cuenta de que es mucho tiempo XD Así que ahora se actualizara este fanfic cada DOS días! :D (Más que nada estaba preocupada por no tener tiempo por la escuela, pero mi escuela resultó ser 3 horas al día XD Así que estoy tan libre como en vacaciones ^^) Nos vemos en 2 días! :D **

**Este fic está a punto de llegar al final! w (A quién engaño? Faltan como 10 capítulos XD) Jaja**

**Los quiero! 3**


	15. Nazi

Miró hacia arriba, hacia el enorme librero, y estiró su brazo para intentar alcanzar uno de los libros que estaban casi hasta arriba, pero fue en vano, su estatura aún no le permitía llegar a él.

"¿Qué haces, Ludwig?" Gilbert entró a la biblioteca

"Ah, _Bruder_, no, nada, simplemente trataba de alcanzar un libro…."

Gilbert sonrió

"Dime cuál es y te lo bajaré" le revolvió el cabello.

Ludwig detestaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño.

"No importa, quiero lograr hacerlo yo sólo" dijo, dándole la espalda

"Hmm. En ese caso, tienes que crecer muy rápido, esfuérzate. Pero, mientras eso pasa, quiero que vengas conmigo a mi oficina"

Ludwig lo miró, curioso y lo siguió hasta allá. Los soldados se ponían firmes cuando ellos pasaban y las personas se movían para no entrometerse en su camino. Ludwig realmente admiraba lo respetado que era su hermano mayor.

Llegaron al lugar y entraron.

"¿Porqué aquí?" preguntó Ludwig, refiriéndose a ¿qué era tan importante o secreto que no podía decirlo en público?

"… El Führer me ha dado órdenes. Las cosas cambiarán un poco por aquí, Ludwig, y quería disculparme por adelantado"

"¿Disculparte? ¿A qué te refieres, _Bruder_?"

"Bueno, tú no vas a ser lastimado, eso te lo aseguro… Pero lo que veas aquí probablemente pueda ser algo muy fuerte para ti… No puedo pedirte que finjas no ver nada… pero, trata de comprender que el Führer tiene la razón"

"… D-de acuerdo…"

Gilbert le sonrió.

"Bien, puedes marcharte" le dijo

Ludwig obedeció y se fue.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta y llegó de nuevo a la biblioteca. Entro y volvió a mirar el libro. Ni siquiera sabía qué contenía o su nombre, era el libro con el aspecto más viejo de todo el librero y también era muy gordo y se veía maltratado y abandonado.

Su curiosidad simplemente lo forzaban a intentar tomarlo y leerlo a placer, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Soltó un suspiro y salió del lugar.

"Ah, señorito Beilschmidt" un hombre de unos 50 años, con ojos azules y cabello castaño, con cejas pobladas y bigote, estaba justo afuera de la biblioteca, sosteniendo en brazos grandes libros de historia.

"Profesor…"

"¿Estabas en la biblioteca? ¿Incluso en tu tiempo libre estudias? ¿Por qué no sales a jugar con algún amigo?"

Ludwig apretó los puños.

"Estoy bien, no soy un niño pequeño. Me gusta estudiar, hacer algo productivo, no jugar"

La verdad es que no lo sabía aún. Su hermano desde siempre lo había educado entre libros y mapas, él jamás había siquiera tenido algún amigo, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera casi su edad. Crecer en ésa casa, llena de soldados, llena de adultos, llena de gente inteligente y mayor, le había arrancado su infancia.

"Bueno, en ese caso, ¿porqué no tomamos hoy la clase de historia en la biblioteca?" preguntó el hombre. Ludwig afirmó.

Ambos entraron y el hombre le dio unos libros y comenzó a platicarle del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, mientras Ludwig escuchaba atentamente, ayudándose con las imágenes que había en el libro.

El calor que emanaba de la chimenea calentaba toda la habitación, haciendo que ellos olvidaran por unos minutos el frío invierno que había afuera…

Pasó una hora, cuando el profesor cerró los libros y Ludwig se levantó de su asiento y volvió a dirigirse al librero.

El profesor lo miró curioso.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"…" Ludwig se quedó callado, no quería ayuda de nadie, él sólo crecería y lo alcanzaría algún día.

El hombre rió y se acercó al librero, tomó el libro más gordo y viejo y se lo dio a Ludwig

"N-no necesitaba ayuda"

"Es mejor preguntar que haberte quedado con la duda por siempre"

"¿Hah? ¿Qué quieres decir? No será por siempre, yo creceré pronto y seré tan alto como mi hermano"

"Sí, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero, no tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda de vez en cuando. Sólo lee el libro que tanto querías"

Ludwig no hizo más que tener que aceptar su ayuda.

"_Da… danke"_ le dijo

El hombre sonrió y vio como Ludwig se sentaba en la mesa y abría el libro. Había mucho texto, pocas imágenes, todas eran antiguas pinturas. Las hojas estaban amarillas, llenas de moho y empolvadas. ¡Era como encontrar un tesoro! Era muy viejo y Ludwig sabía que debía ser importante.

"¿_Heiliges Römisches Reich_…?" leyó el título

"El Sacro Imperio Romano. Tiene una historia no muy larga, pero fascinante. Desapareció hace muchos años. Si lo deseas, puedo contarte la historia la siguiente clase"

Ludwig sonrió y afirmó

Regresó la mirada al libro y vio una pintura donde había muchos soldados montados en caballos, llevando una bandera amarilla con un ave negra dividida.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y su corazón se agitó.

En ese momento, Gilbert entró a la biblioteca.

"¿Qué es lo que-?" se quedó paralizado de terror al ver a Ludwig sosteniendo aquél libro.

Gilbert corrió hasta él y le arrebató el libro de las manos y lo arrojó a la chimenea.

"¿_Bruder_? ¡¿Qué sucede?!" preguntó Ludwig, asustado por la actitud de Gilbert

El albino miró al profesor con rabia, sacó una pistola y le disparó en la cabeza.

El cuerpo calló sin vida al suelo, llenando la alfombra de rojo.

Ludwig miraba la escena aterrado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"Elimina a la raza impura…" murmuró Gilbert

Ludwig se levantó de la silla, alejándose de Gilbert y, esquivando el cadáver de su profesor, salió corriendo del lugar. Afuera, en los pasillos, más cadáveres eran apilados por soldados vestidos de negro.

El olor a sangre, a muerte, el lugar lleno de cadáveres. Se recargó contra la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaba agitado, le costaba trabajo respirar, sintió una horrible sensación en todo su ser. Quería gritar, quería correr, pero sus piernas se lo impedían, el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Una mano le cubrió los ojos y lo abrazó por detrás.

"No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien, Lud" le dijo su hermano.

No le gustaba. Gilbert apestaba a muerte. No le gustaba. Le daban ganas de llorar. Y comenzó a temblar, con miedo.

"Éstas son las órdenes del Führer, Ludwig. Recuerda, él no se equivoca… Los judíos deben ser eliminados"

Gilbert lo cargó y abrazó en su pecho, para impedirle ver la escena y lo sacó del lugar.

"Éstas son nuestras órdenes… Y tú también tienes que cumplirlas, Ludwig" lo bajó, pero las piernas del rubio no le permitieron mantenerse de pie y había caído al suelo. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Ya no apestaba, pero las imágenes seguían en su cabeza. "No olvides eso. Eres un Beilschmidt" y se fue

Ludwig lo miró alejándose.

"… Pero todos somos seres humanos…" susurró, con la voz temblando…


	16. Hermanos

Feliciano veía completamente anonadado cómo Ludwig se vestía frente a él.

-… ¿Tienes que irte…?- preguntó, más a modo de súplica

-Mi hermano comenzará a sospechar si no aparezco para dar mi reporte del día-

-… Son las 9 de la noche, aún es temprano…-

-Dormí demasiado, hay mucho que hacer aún…-

Feliciano suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.

-… Hey… - lo llamó el pelirrojo de repente -… ¿En verdad quieres tanto a Gilbert…?-

Ludwig se quedó callado.

-… Tal vez él no sea el mejor ser humano del mundo, pero, para mí, es un buen hermano… - Ludwig lo miró a los ojos, pero Feliciano evitó el contacto. Feliciano sabía perfectamente que Ludwig estaba informado de los abusos de Gilbert, así que comprendió a que se refería.

-… Ten cuidado… no puedo obligarte a que desconfíes de él… pero Gilbert no siempre dice la verdad…-

-… Lo sé…- Ludwig había terminado de ponerse las botas, su último accesorio, pero se había quedado en la silla, sentado, pensando -… Cada día que paso en esta casa, me voy dando cuenta de eso…-

-…-

-… Ya ni siquiera sé si es verdad que él es mi hermano…-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-… Yo… no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez… Desperté en una cama cuando tenía 11 años y él único que estaba a mi lado era él. Me dijo que se llamaba Gilbert y que era mi hermano mayor… yo no sabía si debía creerle… pero estaba realmente asustado y no me quedó de otra...-

Feliciano lo miró sorprendido, ¿acaso Ludwig estaba contándole acerca de su vida?

-Hmm- Ludwig rió con nostalgia y dolor -… Recuerdo que yo estaba realmente delgado y débil. Mis piernas no podían ni sostenerme… Creo que me recuperé rápido y pude volver a mi vida normal gracias al duro entrenamiento de Gilbert…-

-… ¿Jamás dudaste de él…?-

-Sí, dudé. Y hasta la fecha dudo mucho de él. Pero no se lo digo. Sea o no mi hermano verdadero, Gilbert fue la única persona que estuvo ahí para mí cuando yo estaba solo, fue el único que me escuchó cuando yo me sentía triste y me dejaba dormir en su habitación cuando tenía miedo… Hermano o no, no puedo menospreciar todo lo que él ha hecho por mí…-

Ludwig se relajó en la silla y miró a Feliciano.

-Y… ésa es mi vida… ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-¿Huh? ¿"de mí"?-

-Bueno, tu hermano en verdad que hizo una escena el otro día… odio admitirlo, pero cuando me apuntó con la pistola, en verdad estaba paralizado del miedo…-

-Lo siento, él no es bueno para expresarse con las palabras y suele terminar usando la violencia… no tenía malas intenciones, dudo que en verdad fuera a dispararte… a pesar de cómo se ve, mi hermano no lastimaría ni a una mosca…-

-No, yo también me disculpo por el mío…- Ludwig desvió la mirada -… Y… me gustaría… saber acerca de tu historia con Louis…-

-…- Feliciano enmudeció de la sorpresa

-Desde que llegué a esta casa, ese nombre aparece todo el tiempo… mi hermano no me dice nada… y en verdad siento que hay algo que me está ocultando…- lo miró directamente –Por favor… necesito saberlo…-

-…- Feliciano miró al suelo -… Yo… mis padres murieron cuando mi hermano y yo éramos apenas unos bebés… vivímos con mi abuelo por muchos años, pero, cuando él murió, dejó una gran cantidad de deudas atrás… deudas que no era posible para nosotros pagar y, al final, terminaron llevándonos para trabajar en casa de Roderich, hasta pagar… Pero, bueno, mi hermano no era exactamente la clase de sirviente que Roderich quería, así que fuimos separados y él se fue a trabajar a la casa de los Carriedo, a España…-

Feliciano se mordió el labio inferior.

-… Yo me sentía realmente solo sin mi hermano… fue cuando conocí a Louis…-

-¿Louis trabajaba aquí…?-

-No. Louis era el dueño de ésta casa. Tenía más poder que el mismo Roderich. Era joven, tendría casi mi misma edad, pero era realmente inteligente y maduro…-

-… ¿Qué…?-

-… Pero Louis murió en una guerra pocos años después…-

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas recordando aquellos momentos.

-… Yo… lo amaba…-

Ludwig lo miró, sorprendido.

-… Lo amaba tanto… su muerte me destrozó por completo… Todos decían que el tiempo me curaría, que yo terminaría superándolo… pero, conforme más pasaban los años, más sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido sin él… - se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas –Comencé a fumar, comencé a beber, comencé a drogarme… pero, cuando comprendí que nada de eso me traería de regreso a Louis… yo, simplemente, traté de quitarme la vida…-

Ludwig escuchaba con atención, incapaz de procesar todo lo que escuchaba.

-… Elizabetha me encontró desangrándome en mi habitación, yo ya había incluso perdido la consciencia… ella llamó a Roderich y me llevaron al hospital rápidamente… me salvaron la vida… Cuando regresé a la casa, Elizabetha no se separaba de mí, ella no me dejaba ni un minuto, estaba todo el tiempo detrás de mí, vigilándome… Me daban pastillas anti-depresivas y más cosas que sólo acababan lastimándome más… Yo ya no podía más… Ya no lo soportaba más… Sólo esperaba a que, en algún momento de descuido, Elizabetha me dejara y así podría…- su llanto lo calló.

Ludwig se levantó de la silla y fue a su lado, lo abrazó y acarició su cabello.

-… Fue mi hermano el que me hizo entrar en razón… Recuerdo que ya era la segunda vez que me salvaban y ahora se me había prohibido salir del cuarto al cual ya le había quitado cualquier cosa con la que pudiera lastimarme… Yo estaba sentado en la cama y de pronto la puerta se había abierto fuertemente y mi hermano entró, furioso, se acercó a mí y, simplemente, me abofeteó- rió, recordando ese momento

-… ¿Huh?...- ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa para alguien que sufría tanto?

-Él dijo: "Si en verdad deseas quitarte la vida, entonces, adelante, el mundo no necesita a inútiles que se menosprecian" y me arrojó a las manos una pistola… Pero después dijo "Pero, antes de que tires del gatillo, recuerda que hubo alguien que dio su vida para proteger la tuya… y si en verdad haces esto, entonces estarías traicionando su recuerdo y harías que todo lo que él sufrió y todo por lo que él lucho fuese en vano…" … Eso me bastó… tiré la pistola al suelo y lo abracé... Mi hermano me salvó… mi hermano me hizo entrar en razón y me devolvió las ganas de vivir… Aún así, jamás pude olvidar a Louis…- Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Ludwig -… Y… lo que hice para saciarme, para tratar de olvidarme de él… fue que comencé a tener sexo con hombres…-

Ludwig apretó los dientes. No quería oír eso, no quería saber eso.

-… Lo siento… jamás le había dicho esto a nadie…- Feliciano estaba totalmente avergonzado y abrazó más fuerte a Ludwig, se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos -¡Ah! ¡Pero no te sientas mal! ¡Eres el único al que le he dejado correrse dentro de mí!-

Ludwig se puso totalmente rojo, mirando a Feliciano, éste captó lo que acababa de gritar unos segundos tarde y también se sonrojo. Ambos se dieron la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-… Tampoco es como si durmiera con cualquiera…- susurró el pelirrojo

Ludwig volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él, se hincó en el suelo para quedar frente a frente y lo besó con ternura.

-… Tu ojo… Ya está curado…- comentó de pronto

-… S-sí… ésas medicinas sí que hacen milagros…- respondió el otro, nervioso

-Tengo que irme- dijo el rubio

Feliciano lo miró con tristeza y aún sonrojado, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

Ludwig se levantó y se disponía a salir, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-… Hay algo más…- susurró –Hay otra cosa que hace que Gilbert se ponga raro…-

-¿Eh?-

-… En su escritorio… Gilbert mantiene guardado algo… Siempre me prohibió abrir ése cajón… Una vez lo abrí por accidente… -

-¿… Qué… qué había dentro…?-

-… Un libro negro, un listón blanco y… una carta…- trataba de recordar –Nunca vi que había dentro de la carta… pero sí recuerdo que había sido enviada desde Austria…-

-¡!-

Feliciano recordó la historia que Antonio le había contado. Ésa acerca de la carta que Roderich le envió a Gilbert… ¿sería qué…?

-Lo siento. Olvídalo. Deben ser cosas de él… Adiós- y se fue…


	17. Juguete

**Nota Importante: Hola! :D Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle mucho a todos los que leen este fanfic y a los que dejan sus reviews que son mi combustible para llegar tan lejos :3 Jamás creí que llegaría hasta acá! Ya son 17 capítulos! Gracias! ^3^**

**Ahora, vamos al grano, cuando empecé esta historia, la idea era que las parejas fueran GerIta y PruHun (el SpaMano salió de la nada... es casi instintivo XD) Les seré sincera, yo no planeo nada, la historia se escribe solita conforme yo voy tecleando, no se me ocurre nada hasta que ya estoy en Word .-.**

**Pero, según como la historia se fue desarrollando, no creo que el personaje de Elizabetha pueda perdonar nunca a Gilbert por lo que éste le hizo a Feli, así que decidí no poner PruHun (aunque me encanta esta pareja =_= Duele, pero todo sea por mantener la historia sin algún extraño giro que no viene al caso...) Aún así quería que Gilbert tuviera a alguien... y, entonces, apareció en mi Dashboard de Tumblr un doujinshi de PruAus... lo siento por los que no les gusta. No esperen que todo sea miel sobre ojuelas, no hay que olvidar lo agresivo que es el personaje de Gilbert :3**

**Sin más, los dejo con este capítulo, y nos vemos el Jueves 3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… ¿En verdad te marchas…?" preguntó Roderich, al verlo saliendo de la casa con su equipaje

"Sí, parece ser que ya no hay espacio en ésta casa para mí…" contestó Gilbert, sin mirarlo.

"… ¿Qué pasará con Louis?"

"Puedes cuidarlo, ¿cierto?" preguntó el albino

"Por supuesto. Louis siempre es bienvenido en ésta casa"

"… Gracias…"

"Y tú también, Gilbert"

"…"

No dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, pasó por el enorme muro blanco y se fue sin mirar atrás. Se fue a un largo viaje.

Roderich apretó los dientes y los puños al verlo marcharse.

Quería correr hacia él e impedírselo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Y él no planeaba mostrarse débil frente a él…

Ante todos… excepto él…

.

Otra vez había dormido de más. Ya no podía seguir causándole problemas a los demás. Se levantó de la cama, aún desnudo y tomó sus ropas del suelo y se vistió rápidamente.

Salió de la habitación cojeando, mientras intentaba hacer que su pie entrara en el zapato. Cuando finalmente lo logró, aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la cocina. Bien, había llegado a tiempo. Elizabetha aún no estaba ahí.

Tras sacar unas ollas y cucharones, Elizabetha entró.

-¡Buenos días, Eli!- le saludó con una gran sonrisa

-Oh, buenos días Feli. Te ves feliz, ¿pasó algo bueno?-

-¿E-eh? N-no, no, simplemente me desperté con buen humor-

-… Hoo… ya veo…- le otra lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ambos dejaron el tema a un lado y continuaron con sus quehaceres.

Terminaron de cocinar y fueron al comedor a entregar la comida. Todo era como de costumbre. Todos comieron en completo silencio y después Elizabetha y Feliciano se llevaron los platos.

Mientras recogía el plato de Gilbert, escuchó que éste le murmuró.

-Ven a mi oficina cuando termines-

Feliciano cerró los ojos y se alejó. Sabía que no podía desobedecerlo… no le quedaba de otra…

.

Ya había terminado de lavar y recoger, así que se dirigió a ésa oficina que tanto odiaba, con las piernas temblando a cada paso que daba.

Llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo y tocó.

-Adelante- respondió Gilbert desde adentro.

Feliciano entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah, así que eras tú-

-… ¿Qué necesitas, Gilbert…?- quería ir directo al grano y no caer en los juegos de Gilbert

-Hey, ¿Qué prisa tienes?-

-…-

Gilbert se le acercó tomó su rostro con una mano. Lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sólo quería verte…- sintió sus manos acariciando su cintura

-… ¿Por qué no sólo vas y le pagas a una prostituta?-

-¿Para qué? Si tengo a una gratis en casa-

-No soy tu juguete- le dijo, retadoramente

Gilbert lo miró con autoridad y lo empujó contra el escritorio, dejándolo boca abajo.

-¿Eso crees?- le susurró al oído y después mordió su lóbulo.

Feliciano se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía la mano de Gilbert acariciando su trasero.

No.

No quería.

No le gustaba.

No se sentía igual que Ludwig…

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, logró empujar a Gilbert y alejarse de él.

-No me toques…- le dijo con seguridad, pero sus piernas temblaban.

Gilbert lo miró, fastidiado.

De su cinturón, sacó su látigo y comenzó a acercarse a Feliciano.

-N-no… espera…- le suplicó el otro, al ver las intenciones que tenía el albino.

Gilbert le golpeó con su látigo y lo llevó al suelo. Se puso sobre él. Feliciano continuó tratando de alejarlo, de empujarlo, pero su fuerza no podía compararse con la de Gilbert…

El italiano logró sacar un brazo y golpeó en el rostro a Gilbert con su codo. El otro escupió sangre y volvió a agarrarlo. Tomó sus muñecas con una mano, y con la otra alcanzó otro accesorio de su cinturón. Unas esposas.

Una vez que Feliciano estaba esposado, prosiguió con lo que hacía antes. Le lamió el cuello y acarició sus piernas, su pecho.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos. No le gustaba, no quería.

Le levantó el vestido y le bajó las medias y la ropa interior.

-¡N-no, Gilbert…!- volvió a forcejear

-Tch- Gilbert ya se había cansado. Tomó de nuevo su látigo y le golpeó en el trasero con él.

-¡Argh!- Feliciano soltó un grito ahogado por el inesperado dolor.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurró Gilbert, mientras remarcaba con su dedo índice la marca rojiza que acababa de hacerle –Oh, pero yo sé donde te gustará más éste látigo-

Gilbert volteó el látigo y comenzó a metérselo, por el lado del mango.

-¡Ah! ¡N-no!- Feliciano lloró al sentir aquél objeto inanimado entrando en él.

Gilbert sonreía, satisfecho de ver al otro en ése estado.

Lo metió tan profundo como podía, admirando cada segundo el rostro del italiano retorciéndose en dolor.

Lo sacó. Estaba dispuesto a meterlo de nuevo, cuando vio algo inusual en el mango.

Feliciano lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Gilbert tocaba aquella sustancia.

Blanco. Viscoso.

-… ¿Qué es esto?- miró a Feliciano.

El otro estaba completamente en shock.


	18. Lo que el tiempo destruye

-… ¿Qué es esto?-

-…-

Gilbert tiró su látigo al suelo.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡¿De quién es esto?!-

-…- Feliciano estaba realmente asustado. Si no respondía, Gilbert iba a matarlo, pero si lo hacía, entonces lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente… prefería no responder…

-¡¿A quién sedujiste?! ¡¿De quién es esto?!-

-…-

-¡¿Has dejado entrar a alguien a la casa?!-

-… No…-

-¡¿Entonces fue Roderich?!-

-¿Q-qué…? No, no… El señor Roderich no tiene nada que ver con esto…-

-¡¿Entonces quién?!-

-…-

-¿Fue un soldado? ¿Fue uno de MIS solados?-

-…- bueno, eso no erróneo del todo, ¿cierto? -… s-sí…-

-¿Quién?-

-… n-no lo sé…- mintió

Gilbert bufó.

-Hmm. Así que te has dejado follar por uno de mis solados. En verdad que no eres más que una vil puta. Bueno…- Gilbert se levantó –Me alegro que al menos tengan algo con que divertirse. Este lugar sí que es aburrido-

Gilbert le quitó las esposas a Feliciano.

-Lárgate. No tengo interés en las cosas sucias- se dio media vuelta y regresó a su escritorio, como si nada hubiese pasado.

El pelirrojo acarició sus muñecas, las esposas lo habían lastimado. Se arregló y se fue con pasos rápidos, aún respiraba entrecortadamente y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Acababa de llevarse el susto más grande de su vida. Gilbert casi los descubría.

Se recargó en una pared, y apretó su pecho, tratando de calmarse y recuperar el aliento.

A lo lejos, visualizó a Roderich. Se dirigía al estudio…

.

Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió Gilbert

Roderich entró y se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

-Tch. ¿Qué quieres, Roderich?-

-Sólo vengo por unas cosas que dejé aquí, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ver tu rostro-

Gilbert hizo una media sonrisa.

-No era eso lo que decías _ésas_ noches-

-Guarda silencio, tonto-

Roderich lo ignoró y fue hacia uno de los libreros que estaban ahí. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, buscando algo.

-… ¿No habría sido más fácil entregar a Feli?- preguntó el austríaco de pronto

-…- Gilbert no contestó y continuó leyendo los papeles que sostenía.

-¿O es acaso Feli parte de tu plan? Lo que pasó casi te cuesta a un preciado aliado-

Gilbert continuaba sin decir palabra alguna, Roderich lo miró.

-Los aliados son muy importantes en la época en la que estamos viviendo ahora, sobre todos con los enemigos que te has hecho. Tus aliados pueden marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota-

-…-

-Si lo deseas, podría ayudarte con alguna estrategia-

-No necesito la ayuda de alguien que condenó a muerte a mi hermano menor. Mucho menos de las estrategias que lo llevaron a su derrota-

-Desde que la carta llegó, yo le dije a Louis que no tenía oportunidades de ganar, que simplemente aceptara las condiciones…-

-¡¿Y entregarse como un cobarde?! ¡¿Sin siquiera intentarlo?!-

-¡Ésa es la clase de actitud que lo mató! ¡Ustedes los Beilschmidt y su maldito orgullo! ¡Eso fue lo que mató a tu hermano, no yo! ¡Y es justo lo que te está matando a ti también, Gilbert!-

-¡Yo no moriré! ¡Yo voy a ganar! ¡Asesinaré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino!-

-¡No puedes asesinar a todo el mundo!-

-Sólo mírame- sacó su pistola y le apuntó.

-… Gilbert…- Roderich lo miraba confundido, pero no pudo encontrar nada en aquellos ojos sin vida, sin amor, llenos de odio y dolor.

Roderich miró hacia el suelo y caminó hasta que sintió la fría pistola chocando contra su frente.

-Entonces dispárame- le dijo, mirándolo.

La mano de Gilbert tembló un poco, tragó saliva.

-Mátame si eso te hace sentir mejor- insistió, pero Gilbert seguía inmóvil.

Roderich se acercó más a él, puso sus manos en su pecho y se levantó en puntas, hasta besarlo.

Sólo había sido un corto roce de labios. Gilbert ni se inmutó al sentir los suaves labios de aquél hombre sobre los suyos.

-Gilbert… tienes que detenerte… abandona esto. Abandona al ejército… puedes quedarte aquí, en Austria, conmigo…-

-…-

-Te lo suplico, Gilbert. No puedo ver cómo haces esto-

-No creas que aquél "error" que cometimos en el paso, va a hacerme cambiar de idea…-

-No fue un error. Yo desee darte mi virginidad…Yo me entregué a ti. Quise entregarme a ti… todas aquellas noches…-

Gilbert se dio media vuelta.

-Sólo vete, Roderich-

-¡Gilbert! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!-

-¡Fuera de aquí, Roderich!- repitió en un grito

Roderich apretó los dientes y caminó hasta la puerta.

-… Te amaba…- le susurró y salió

Gilbert se quedó ahí mismo, frente a su escritorio, mirando al enorme ventanal que tenía, sin verlo realmente, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

"Te amaba" La voz de Roderich resonó en su cabeza

Golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó desesperado…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Waaa! Que capítulo tan cortito! ;_; Lo siento muchooo! Me estoy ahogando en proyectos de mi clase de Derecho! D: Ese profesor abusa de nosotros! Prometo que el capítulo del Sábado será más largo _**

**Oh, y, para el próximo capítulo, aparecerá un nuevo personaje en la historia que vendrá a dar pie al final de la historia ^^ Ya casi terminaaa! XD Les dejaré estos dos días con la intriga de quién es (;**


	19. Il bambino restituito, ma un altro sarà…

La tensión era casi insoportable. El desayuno ni siquiera sabía bien. Todos podían sentir la presión que había entre Gilbert y Roderich.

Nadie hablaba, nadie hacia un solo ruido.

Gilbert fue el primero en terminar su desayuno. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue sin decir nada. Le siguió Roderich. Éste hizo una reverencia a Ludwig antes de salir de la habitación por otra puerta, contraria a la que Gilbert había tomado.

Ahora solo quedaban Eliza, Feli y Ludwig en el comedor.

Los tres suspiraron cuando el austríaco se fue.

-Vaya que eso fue raro…- murmuró Ludwig

-Bueno, el señor Roderich y el señor Gilbert nunca se llevaron muy bien….- recordó la castaña

-Me pregunto si pasó algo…- comentó Feliciano –…Ayer vi al señor Roderich yendo a la oficina de Gilbert…-

-Quién sabe…-

Elizabetha comenzó a recoger los platos de los dos que habían salido.

-Gracias, la comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo Ludwig, cuando terminó.

Feliciano se acercó a tomar su plato y Ludwig le tomó la mano. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Ah, por cierto, Feli- Ludwig y el susodicho se separaron antes de que Elizabetha pudiera verlos

-¿S-sí?-

-Hoy vendrá un invitado nuevo. Gilbert nos ordenó arreglar la sala de juntas-

-¿Eh? ¿Un invitado?- el italiano miró a Ludwig

-Ah, sí, mi hermano lo comentó –dijo el rubio –Mi hermano pidió al Imperio de Japón unírsenos en la guerra, hoy vendrán y discutiremos los propósitos y demás -

-¡Guau! ¿Japón? Increíble- dijo emocionada Elizabetha –Me pregunto si debemos darles comida japonesa… ¡Ah! Pero yo nunca he estado en Japón… ¿tú sabes preparar algo japonés, Feli?-

-… Pero, si vienen a Austria, creo que sería mejor darles algo austríaco, ¿no? Alguna comida tradicional o algo así…-

-Oh, cierto. ¡Entonces prepararemos algo delicioso! ¡Va a encantarles!-

Feli sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

Ludwig se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida, acarició la cintura de Feliciano antes de salir, ya que Elizabetha había regresado a sus quehaceres.

Le habría encantado besarlo, pero tenían que ser discretos.

-… ¿Y bien…?- preguntó Elizabetha, ya que Ludwig se había marchado

-¿Eh?-

-¿Ya lo hicieron ustedes dos?-

-¡¿E-ehhh?!- Feliciano se sonrojó, desvió la mirada y continuó con sus deberes –N-no sé a que te refieres-

-Oh, vamos, es imposible ocultarlo. La forma en la que se miran, como se hablan… y vi cómo te acariciaba la mano-

-¡!- su sonrojo aumentó

-… ¿Y? ¿Es bueno en la cama?-

-… No pienso responder eso…-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Es dulce o agresivo?- la otra insistía. Ya había dejado todo sobre el carrito de metal y ahora miraba a Feli, esperando respuestas

-… d-dulce… y apasionado…- respondió el otro, totalmente avergonzado

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya lo hicieron! Eso explica tu actitud de estos días-

-…-

Elizabetha dejó de sonreír y lo miró seriamente.

-… ¿Lo amas…?- le preguntó

-¿Q-qué?-

-Él te ama, Feli… ¿lo amas tú a él?-

-Eliza, sólo fue sexo…- respondió el otro, terminando de recoger. Planeaba llevarse el carrito, pero la húngara lo detuvo.

-… Entonces mírame y dime que no sientes nada por él…-

-…- Feliciano desvió la mirada –Tenemos mucho que hacer- comentó, para zafarse de aquél interrogatorio y se fue.

Elizabetha se quedó en el comedor, viendo como Feliciano se alejaba.

Sonrió.

Para ella, nada era más importante que ver a las personas a las que amaba felices y enamoradas.

… Aún si se trataba de un humano…

Su sonrisa desapareció de repente.

.

La sala de juntas constaba de varios sillones individuales formando un círculo, con una mesa en medio y una chimenea al lado, calentando la habitación. Al igual que todos los cuartos principales, éste salón tenía toda una pared con ventanales y cortinas rojas y libreros y pinturas en las otras 3 paredes.

Dos hombres entraron a la habitación, escoltados por alemanes vestidos de uniformes negros. Los dos tenían piel muy pálida y ojos y cabello oscuro, vestían trajes negros con bordados y detalles en dorado.

Los dos miraban la habitación fascinados, pero con discreción. Fueron llevados hasta los sillones y cada uno tomó un lugar. Continuaron admirando las pinturas que adornaban el salón.

-Bienvenidos- Gilbert entró, seguido de Ludwig.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia.

-Mi señor está encantado de finalmente ser capaz de conocerlo, señor Gilbert Beilschmidt- dijo uno, el más alto. El otro se quedó callado, su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-Pienso exactamente lo mismo, es un honor que viniera desde tan lejos, señor Kiku Honda-

Gilbert imitó su saludo y se inclinó, Ludwig hizo lo mismo.

Los cuatros tomaron asiento.

-Él es mi hermano menor, Ludwig-

-Mucho gusto- dijo el rubio

Los dos japoneses hicieron una reverencia.

-Mi señor está realmente apenado de no ser capaz de hablar su idioma tan fluidamente, así que pide su perdón por tener que recurrir a un traductor-

-No hay problema, creo que esto nos ahorrará tiempo-

-Muy amable-

La reunión transcurrió de forma tranquila. Gilbert y Ludwig hablaban acerca de sus propósitos, de lo que el Imperio japonés ganaría si se les unía y demás términos y condiciones del tratado.

Los japoneses, tal y como su naturaleza los describía, escuchaban en silencio y no dieron su opinión ni hicieron preguntas hasta el final, cuando los alemanes dejaron de hablar.

Kiku se mantenía en silencio total. El traductor le decía todo lo que los hermanos decían y Kiku sólo movía la cabeza. Pero nunca dijo palabra alguna.

-Lo pensaremos- dijo el traductor, una vez que había terminado de hablar.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Si les apetece, podríamos pasar a comer algo. Nuestros sirvientes han preparado una deliciosa comida-

El traductor miró a Kiku y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

-Estaríamos encantados- dijo el hombre

Los 4 se levantaron y Gilbert los dirigió hacia el comedor.

-Guau, en verdad son extranjeros. Mira que apariencia tan extraña tienen- murmuraba Elizabetha, viéndolos desde lejos.

Ambos prepararon todo para llevarlo en el típico carrito de metal.

Entraron al comedor y comenzaron a servirles.

Cuando Feliciano puso el plato en frente del general japonés, éste levantó la mirada del suelo por primera vez en toda su estancia en aquella casa y miró a Feliciano de forma muy peculiar. Ludwig vigiló cada movimiento que el general Honda hacía, mientras se callaba sus celos.

Al terminar la comida, el traductor le comentó a Gilbert que ellos regresarían a Japón hasta dentro de unas horas, así que Gilbert los dejó recorrer la casa o, si lo deseaban, Austria. Pero ninguno de los dos quiso abandonar la mansión.

Kiku caminaba por los pasillos, admirando las obras de arte que colgaban de sus muros, eran pinturas muy diferentes a las de su país, una cultura totalmente desconocida y a la que temía.

Mientras caminaba sin prestar atención, al dar una vuelta a otro pasillo, chocó con alguien. Feliciano.

-¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento mucho! ¡En verdad! ¡Lo lamento!- el sirviente comenzó a disculparse, pero Kiku puso una mano sobre su mejilla, para calmarlo.

Feliciano lo miró, curioso. Pero Kiku sólo le sonrió.

-_Felicitá_- dijo el japonés

¿Acaso ese hombre hablaba italiano? Feliciano lo miró. Sabía que lo que el general había dicho era "felicidad", pero, no entendía a qué se refería.

-"_Il bambino restituito, ma un altro sarà"_- dijo Kiku, con una cara seria.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el corazón de Feliciano se paró por unos segundos por miedo.

El japonés se fue, sin decir nada más, sin volver a mirarlo.

Había dado su mensaje.

_Il bambino restituito, ma un altro sarà…_

"El niño regresó, pero otro se irá…"

.

Ya casi era hora de irse. Kiku observó su reloj y suspiró. Había logrado darle el mensaje al italiano, pero ahora no sabía que pasaría.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que la profecía se cumpliera…

-General Honda-

Ludwig apareció. Kiku lo miró, completamente tranquilo y desinteresado.

-Menos mal que está bien, no lo encontrábamos y creíamos que algo le había pasado-

-No aceptamos- dijo Kiku en alemán

-¿Eh?-

-El Imperio de Japón no se unirá a ésta batalla. No me interesa seguir las órdenes de alguien como Gilbert-

-¿Disculpa?... ¿Usted… habla alemán…?-

- Gilbert no es la clase de persona a la que mi gente sigue- Kiku evadió la pregunta

-… ¿A qué se refiere…?-

-Un hombre que no tiene deseos por avanzar. Un hombre que se ahoga en sus propios pecados y culpas… No es mi idea de un buen líder-

-¿Qué?-

Kiku se le acercó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pero, TÚ, Ludwig. Eres diferente a Gilbert. Si tú fueras el líder, yo te seguiría sin dudarlo dos veces. Alemania se volvería el país más poderoso del mundo si fueras tú quien lo comandara. Los Nazis se apoderarían de todo el mundo si tú los guiaras…-

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No pienso tomar el puesto de mi hermano!-

-… Tal vez no tengas opción, después de todo…-

Kiku se dio la vuelta.

-Hazme favor de contactarme cuando asciendas al puesto de tu hermano. Estaré contento de prestarle mis fuerzas a tu ejército-

-Disculpa, pero, ¿qué le hace pensar eso…? Todo lo que ha dicho…-

Kiku lo miró.

-He vivido muchos años, Ludwig, soy muy viejo. He visto y aprendido muchas cosas. Sé muchas cosas que tú no comprenderías-

-… No es por ofender, pero, no te ves más viejo que yo-

Kiku sonrió.

-Ludwig, tengo más de 2,500 años-

Ludwig lo miró confundido. ¿Qué a qué se refería? ¿Era algo metafórico o algo por estilo? Porque, bueno, ningún ser humano podría vivir tantos años… ¿cierto?

-… Y tu "hermano" tampoco es tan joven como aparenta. Ten cuidado. No creas en todo lo que él te dice. Gilbert es un mentiroso-

Y se fue.

Ludwig se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que pensar o que hacer.

Su hermano le debía respuestas.

Y, ésta vez, se las daría. Ya no lo dejaría evadirlo.


	20. Eisernes Kreuz

Tenía miedo.

Así que él solía quedarse oculto en una de las tiendas donde los soldados se refugiaban. Temblando.

Escuchaba el ruido que las pistolas hacían al apretar el gatillo. Escuchaba el rugir de los cañones al ser disparados y otro más fuerte y lejano al caer en tierras enemigas. Podía escuchar gritos y lamentos viniendo desde afuera. Y él solo se quedaba dentro de la tienda y se cubría los oídos.

"Basta" Gilbert entró a la tienda, cubierto de sangre

"¡_Bruder_!"

"¿Hasta cuándo pretendes esconderte? ¡Eres un Beilschmidt! ¡Un soldado! ¡Nosotros no nos ocultamos, peleamos!"

"… Pero…"

Gilbert se hincó y quedó frente a él. Se quitó el collar que siempre llevaba, una cruz negra, y la puso alrededor del cuello del rubio.

"¿Qué es esto…?" preguntó Ludwig al ver la cruz colgando de su cuello

"_Eisernes Kreuz_, La Cruz de Hierro. La llevo conmigo desde que era pequeño. Recuerdo cuando estas cosas se inventaron, yo era muy pequeño, en ese entonces le llamaban _Schwarzes Kreuz_, La Cruz Negra. Aunque su apariencia cambió un poco, el significado sigue siendo el mismo"

"¿Significado?"

"Ésta cruz, sólo se les otorga a las personas valientes. No importa si es un soldado o un civil, cualquiera que tenga valor y coraje es digno de recibirla"

"… Pero si yo no…" Ludwig miró al suelo "Yo no merezco esto… No soy valiente…"

Gilbert le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

"Eres una persona muy fuerte. Y sí eres muy valiente. Eres mi hermano menor, haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti, no decepciones a la _Eisernes Kreuz_"

Ludwig lo miró y sonrió, decidido. Ayudaría. Él era un Beilschmidt. Era valiente, era fuerte y su hermano jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño… así como él tampoco permitiría que lastimaran a Gilbert…

.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar a su corazón. Éste latía con rapidez y confusión.

Sobre la mesa, delante de él, estaba un libro de historia…

Su hermano tenía 26 años… ¿no…? Eso era lo que siempre le había dicho…

"_Recuerdo cuando estas cosas se inventaron…"_

Eso no era posible… Según su libro, la _Schwarzes Kreuz _se había inventado en 1190, en los tiempos de la Orden Teutónica…

"_Tengo más de 2,500 años… Y tu 'hermano' tampoco es tan joven como aparenta…"_

Tragó saliva.

No, esto era sólo una confusión. Cosas así no eran posibles. El japonés solo le había jugado alguna clase de broma o le había revuelto la cabeza con alguna frase metafórica japonesa. Y lo más probable es que su hermano hubiese creído que cuando él era joven se inventó la cruz, pero en realidad no era así…

Miró la cruz, la cual aún colgaba de su cuello.

Sí, eso era lo más lógico… ¿no?

… ¿No…?

.

-Las fuerzas inglesas se están movilizando, señor Gilbert-

Gilbert observó el mapa con las posiciones de los ingleses que el soldad le daba.

-…-

-¿Qué debemos hacer, señor?-

-… Contactaré con el Führer. Ustedes sigan con su trabajo como es debido. Si algo sucede, háganmelo saber lo más pronto posible-

-Sí, señor-

El soldado salía, cuando se encontró con Ludwig en la puerta, apenas iba a tocar. El soldado hizo una reverencia y salió.

-¿Qué sucede, Lud?- preguntó Gilbert, al ver a su hermano

-… Tengo que decirte algo importante, _Bruder_-

-Adelante, habla-

-… Es acerca del general Kiku Honda-

-Un hombre increíble, ¿no? Japón en verdad sería un gran aliado si se nos llega a unir-

-… Él no se nos unirá…-

-¿Huh?-

-… Me lo encontré ayer. Él me habló en un alemán perfecto y me dijo que no eras el tipo de persona al que él o su país seguía-

-… ¿Qué…?-

-"Un hombre que se ahoga en sus pecados y culpas" dijo-

Gilbert tragó saliva.

-Ese maldito…-

Ludwig levantó la vista y miró a su hermano.

-… Hermano… ¿cuántos años tiene Kiku…?-

-¿Huh? Pues, Kiku debe tener entre tu edad y la mía, ¿no? Tal vez unos 24 o 25…-

-… Él… dijo que tenía 2,500…-

Gilbert se paralizó. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, sin ser capaz de controlarlo.

-Se refería a la experiencia y sabiduría, de seguro… Casi pareciera que tuviese 2,000 años…-

-… _Bruder_…-

-Ludwig, los seres humanos no viven tanto tiempo. ¿En verdad creíste que él tenía 2,000 años? No seas tonto-

Ludwig suspiró. Era cierto. Era algo imposible…

-Puedes retirarte- dijo Gilbert

Ludwig hizo una reverencia y se fue, más tranquilo.

Mientras, en el estudio, las manos de Gilbert no dejaban de temblar…

Él mismo ahorcaría a Kiku con sus propias manos…

.

Feliciano limpiaba la casa con Elizabetha. Era la rutina diaria, que ya se había vuelto muy aburrida, pero a la que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mientras pasaba por un pasillo, la ventana frente a él daba directamente al patio trasero, donde le tocó ver a los soldados entrenar, siendo dirigidos por Ludwig. Se sonrojó al mirarlo, sin saber la razón.

Elizabetha apareció detrás suyo.

-Ohhh, así que mirando a tu amante durante las horas de trabajo-

-¿E-ehh? L-Ludwig no es mi a-a-amante…-

Elizabetha sonreía de una manera escalofriante que hacía que a Feliciano le dieran escalofríos por toda la espalda.

-… Él es un humano, Feliciano…-

El italiano no dijo nada. Tomó su escoba y continuó trabajando, ignorando el comentario de la castaña, quien lo veía con tristeza.

Las palabras del general japonés seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza

"_El niño regresó, pero otro se irá…"_

¿A qué se había referido?

"_El niño regresó…" _¿Se refería a Louis? ¿Ludwig?

…

"…_pero otro se irá"_

.

Ya había acabado el entrenamiento, así que su hermano menor debía de estar en su habitación. Gilbert abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera preguntó antes de abrir, era la habitación de su hermano menor, después de todo.

Ludwig se cambiaba en el cuarto, y, justo cuando Gilbert pasaba, vio en su espalda unas marcas.

Uñas. Eran unos rasguños.

¿Rasguños?

¿De qué?

… ¿De QUIÉN?

"_¿Fue uno de MIS solados?"_

"…_S-sí…"_

Enmudeció.

Aquellas marcas. No eran auto infligidas, según la posición y dirección de éstas.

Apretó los dientes.

-¿Huh? ¿_Bruder_? ¿Sucede algo?- Ludwig se había terminado de poner la camisa y acababa de notas su presencia.

-… No, olvídalo-

Y Gilbert salió. A cada paso que daba, aceleraba más y apretaba los puños con más fuerza.

-Feliciano- murmuró –Voy a asesinarte…-


	21. La curiosidad mató al gato

-Voy a asesinarte… Yo mismo. Con mis propias manos…-

Gilbert caminó por los pasillos, apretando los puños y los dientes con fuerzas, furioso.

Se encontró con Elizabetha en una sala de música.

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó

-¿Gi-Gilbert…? ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿Dónde está ese maldito Feliciano?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

Elizabetha se alejó de él al verlo en ese estado. Movía la cabeza a los lados.

-N-no lo sé… no lo he visto…-

Gilbert le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. Y se acercó a ella.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!-

Elevó la mano, dispuesto a golpearla, pero alguien le sostuvo la muñeca por detrás, impidiéndoselo.

-Ro-Roderich- Elizabetha estaba asustada, en una esquina de la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gilbert miró a Roderich. Su expresión de asesino aún no cambiaba. Mantenía su seño fruncido y los dientes apretados con fuerza.

-Ella no sabe dónde está- le repitió Roderich

Gilbert se zafó de su agarre con rapidez y lo golpeó a él en lugar de a Elizabetha, haciendo que los lentes del austríaco cayeran al suelo.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe- le dijo el general y dejó la habitación.

Una vez que Gilbert había dejado la habitación, Elizabetha corrió a Roderich.

-¡Roderich! ¡¿Estás bien?!- miró la bofetada que tenía marcada en la mejilla.

-Esto no es nada para seres como nosotros- dijo, indiferente

-Oh Dios… tenemos que encontrar a Feli…- se abrazó, aterrorizada -¡Si Gilbert lo encuentra, va a matarlo!-

Roderich miraba al suelo, donde se encontraban sus lentes. Apretó los puños.

-¿Roderich…?-

Éste no dijo nada, tomó sus lentes del suelo y se fue.

-¡¿Roderich?!-

Elizabetha se quedó sola, con el corazón acelerado, mientras el miedo de que Gilbert le hiciese algo a Feli la carcomía por dentro. Se sentía tan débil, tan inútil. Se dejó caer al suelo y lloró.

.

Como era costumbre, los soldados hacían una reverencia cuando él caminaba por los pasillos. Pero ni eso iba a bajar tan siquiera un poco su odio.

Estaba en el tercer piso, un lugar casi abandonado donde ninguno de los dueños de la casa solía poner pie, pero era donde estaba la habitación del italiano.

Azotó la puerta y entró con pasos fuertes.

-¿Q-qué…?- Feliciano estaba limpiando el cuarto, la entrada de Gilbert lo exaltó.

-¡Tú…!- fue hasta él, lo tomó del pelo y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Ngh! ¡¿Gilbert?!-

-"Fue un soldado"…- murmuró Gilbert, repitiendo las palabras de Feliciano

El corazón del pelirrojo se detuvo.

-Fue Ludwig, ¿no es cierto?-

-…- No podía hablar. Gilbert iba a asesinarlo.

-¡¿No es cierto?!- insistió y lo pateó

El albino comenzó a reír cruelmente.

-Bueno, básicamente, no me mentiste. Ya que Ludwig ES un soldado-

-N-no… yo no…-

Gilbert volvió a tomarlo del cabello.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que lo lamentarías si te acercabas a él, ¿no es cierto?-

Feliciano se quedó inmóvil, mudo. No podía gritar, no podía correr. Solo cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas.

.

Tocó la puerta. Una. Dos. Tres veces, pero no recibía respuesta alguna desde adentro.

-¿_Bruder_?- abrió la puerta del estudio y asomó la cabeza, para evitar interrumpir algo.

Una vez que confirmó que no había nadie dentro, entró.

¿Dónde estaba Gilbert? Él no solía salir del estudio.

Bueno, solo debía dejar los reportes de los espías en su escritorio y él luego los vería. Se acercó hasta la mesa de madera que estaba enfrente del gran ventanal, donde se visualizaba el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, alejándola de la sociedad.

Puso las hojas de papel sobre unos cuadernos viejos que Gilbert había dejado. Y se dispuso a salir, cuando se detuvo.

Gilbert había evitado todas sus preguntas desde que llegaron a esta casa.

Recordó en ese momento lo que todos le habían dicho. Lo que todos le habían advertido.

Las palabras de Feliciano… _"Gilbert no siempre dice la verdad"_

Las de Kiku… _"No confíes en él. Gilbert es un mentiroso"_

Las que Lovino le había dicho a Gilbert… _"¿O tienes miedo de volver a perder a tu hermano?"_

Él ya sabía la relación que Feliciano y Louis tenían… pero… Feliciano nunca le dijo que era Louis de Gilbert…

"_Me pregunto, ¿cómo hiciste para que él regresara?" _¿A qué se había referido Lovino cuando dijo eso…?

Apretó los puños.

Nunca creyó que se vería en esta situación… cuando decide ignorar las órdenes de su superior. Las órdenes de Gilbert.

Pero tenía que saber.

Regresó al escritorio y abrió el cajón que Gilbert le había prohibido.

Ahí estaba todo. El libro. El listón. La carta.

Tomó el listón. Sólo era un pedazo de tela blanco. ¿Qué tenía de importante? ¿Por qué Gilbert lo guardaba como si fuese algo importante…?

Tomó la carta. Ya estaba muy vieja. La hoja blanca se había vuelto amarillenta y estaba sucia y rota. La abrió con cuidado de no romperla, sentía que ésta se desbarataría en sus manos en el menor descuido.

Leyó el remitente que venía en el sobre. Roderich Edelstein.

_Gilbert:_

_Sé que ha pasado mucho entre nosotros, y no puedo culparte por haberte ido, tampoco puedo obligarte a que regreses. Probablemente hasta éste punto de la carta ya no quieras seguir leyendo, pero, por favor, tienes que venir a Austria. Es un asunto muy importante… Tiene que ver con Louis. Por favor, si ya no quieres saber nada de mí, entonces está bien, pero, por el bien de tu hermano, regresa._

_-Roderich_

Ludwig continuó mirando la carta, con las manos temblándole.

"…_pero, por el bien de tu hermano, regresa…"_

¿Hermano…?

Louis… ¿era el hermano de Gilbert…?

Entonces… ¿Qué era él…?

Gilbert le había dicho que era su hermano. Pero él no recordaba nada. No podía recordar, y Gilbert no parecía muy entusiasmado a que él recordara algo… ¿qué era él de Gilbert? Si no era su hermano, ¿entonces porqué Gilbert lo había cuidado siempre? ¿Por qué estaba a su lado…?

Miró el libro negro.

No tenía título. Lo levantó y miró la contraportada. No tenía algún resumen o sinopsis. Era un libro muy viejo, de pasta dura y tenía muchas hojas. Era viejo.

Lo abrió.

"…Acerca de los seres que caminan entre nosotros, y que nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta de su existencia…" leyó.

¿Un libro de magia? ¿Fantasía? Gilbert no era de los que solían leer ese tipo de cosas.

Su curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar…

.

Lo miró desde arriba, mientras el otro estaba en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Amaba ver a las personas sufrir.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Si sabías que yo te mataría… ¿Adrenalina, tal vez…?-

Feliciano escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

-Amor- respondió, tratando de reincorporarse -Algo que alguien como tú jamás entendería. ¡Yo daría lo que fuera por él!-

Otro latigazo marcó de rojo la blanca piel del italiano.

-Así que "amor", ¿huh? ¿Amor a quién? ¿A Ludwig?... ¿O a Louis?...-

Otro latigazo lo llevó de nuevo al suelo.

-Louis está muerto, Feliciano. Eso es lo que tuviste que haber aceptado…-

-¿Qué hay de ti…? Tú… también lo querías, ¿no es cierto…? Es por eso que Ludwig- -

-¡Ludwig no tiene nada que ver!- descargó su furia en un segundo latigazo.

Sus ropas ya estaban destrozadas y su cuerpo no podía seguir moviéndose debido al dolor. Se quedó en el suelo, abrazándose.

-No lo entiendo… No puedo… entenderlo…- murmuró Gilbert -¿Porqué Louis te amaba tanto…? ¿Qué fue lo que mi hermano vio en alguien como tú…? ¿Porqué fue tu nombre lo primero que dijo al despertar…?-

-¿Eh…?-

Gilbert dejó caer el látigo al suelo y sacó su pistola. Le apuntó.

-Ya que voy a matarte. Te diré la verdad. Acerca de todo lo que sucedió…-


	22. Los inmortales

Había comenzado a llover. Como si éste día no pudiese ser peor.

Todos decidieron entrar a la casa de nuevo, pero sólo hubo alguien a quien no le importó la lluvia.

"Gilbert…" susurró, al ver cómo éste sólo se quedaba parado enfrente de la lápida, mirándola, con rostro ausente…

Antonio lo tomó del brazo.

"Dejémoslo solo, Rod" dijo el español, jalándolo para que entrara.

"Pero…"

"Gilbert necesita estar solo…"

Roderich apretó los dientes y entró con Antonio. No quería dejar a Gilbert solo en esa situación, en ese lugar, pero él no podía hacer nada... Él ya no era nada para Gilbert…

Así, Gilbert se quedó solo, mirando al suelo, sin importarle que la lluvia lo estuviera empapando.

… Ya nada le importaba…

Se dejó caer en el suelo y acarició con la yema de sus dedos la fría piedra.

"Louis…" susurró, con voz apagada "Esto es mi culpa… lo siento…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

"Lo siento tanto… hermano… lo siento…"

¿…Por qué? ¿Acaso no se suponía que ellos eran inmortales…? ¿Entonces porqué Louis había muerto…? ¡¿Por qué?!

No. No podía creerlo.

No podía aceptarlo…

Tomó entre sus manos la tierra que cubría el ataúd donde su pequeño hermano descansaba.

No iba a creerlo.

No podía simplemente creer en las palabras de otros. No podía creer en un "su corazón no late" No lo creería hasta no verlo por sí mismo. No lo aceptaría hasta que ya no quede nada en este mundo capaz de volverlo a la vida.

Y, así, Gilbert comenzó a escarbar…

.

Ludwig leía el extraño libro que había encontrado en el estudio de su hermano. ¿Magia? ¿Fantasía? Pero Gilbert era de las personas que no creían en nada que no pudiese ver, ¿cierto? ¿Porqué él tendría algo así?

"…Acerca de los seres que caminan entre nosotros, y que nosotros no nos hemos dado cuenta de su existencia…"

No leyó todo el libro, sólo hojeaba las páginas. Tenían fotos, pinturas, noticias y demás cosas, todas acompañadas de párrafos que el autor había escrito.

"Son seres que han vivido entre nosotros por siglos" leía

"Nosotros los vemos. Platicamos con ellos. Pero no nos damos cuenta de que ellos hicieron lo mismo con nuestros ancestros…"

¿Qué clase de libro era…?

Su corazón se detuvo al darle vuelta a la hoja.

Ahí estaba ése misterioso hombre austríaco. En una pintura que databa de hace 200 años… Roderich Edelstein, leyó debajo de la imagen.

E-espera un segundo… ése pudo haber sido algún antepasado, ¿no? Probablemente…

Dio vuelta a la siguiente página. Una pintura de la Conquista española. Identificó al hombre que había ido a la casa aquella vez, junto al hermano de Feliciano. No… esa también era una coincidencia… Los Carriedo eran una familia con una gran historia en España… otro antepasado, de seguro…

Pero no pudo explicar la siguiente imagen. Ahí, en una pintura, con aquél rostro arrogante y una sonrisa de satisfacción, se encontraba su hermano.

Leyó abajo.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"… 1232…"

El libro cayó al suelo, mientras sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

1232…

"_Tengo más de 2,500 años… tu 'hermano' tampoco es tan joven como aparenta…"_

Sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

No. No era posible…

Se recargó en el escritorio y su mano tocó el papel de la carta. La tomó de nuevo y le dio la vuelta.

Vio la fecha en la que la carta había sido enviada…

1806

No podía creerlo…Pero ahí estaban las pruebas. Ahí estaba lo que Gilbert le había ocultado durante años… ahí estaba la verdad que él tanto había deseado descubrir.

¿Qué más? ¿Qué otras cosas le ocultaban? ¿Qué otras cosas tenía que saber…?

Miró al suelo de nuevo y observó la página que el libro había abierto al caer.

Ahí estaba, en una vieja fotografía a blanco y negro, la casa en la que estaban ahora. Tomó el libro y la observó mejor. Era una foto de hace casi 300 años. No había cambiado mucho… Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de una persona que salía en la fotografía, en una de las ventanas, pasando…

-…Feliciano…- susurró al distinguir su figura

.

-Me sentía culpable- dijo Gilbert, apuntándole con el arma –Mi hermano menor había muerto por mi culpa… Porque yo no leí la carta que Roderich me había enviado… porque era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo…-

-…- Feliciano miraba la pistola, asustado, no sabía qué hacer ahora. Estaba completamente acorralado.

-Es verdad… fue mi culpa… el único que mató a Louis fui yo… yo y mi estúpido orgullo…- cargó el arma –Louis era joven… fuerte… valiente… Aún le quedaba tanto por vivir… Él jamás hizo algo malo… Pero yo… mírame nada más… Soy tan cruel, tan depreciable… ¿qué parte de mí merece estar en este mundo…?-

-… Gilbert…- Feliciano temblaba, paralizado por el miedo

-¿Lo has sentido alguna vez, Feli? Ese sentimiento de "Ah, ¿porqué tuvo que ser él?... ¿Porqué no fui yo…?"-

-…-

-Quieres saber lo que pasó esa noche, ¿cierto? Antonio te contó acerca de eso… ¿tienes curiosidad?-

-…- Feliciano lo miró, con miedo en sus ojos.

Gilbert sonrió satisfecho de ver aquella expresión en el rostro del italiano.

-Te lo diré… Ya que morirás pronto… No podía creer que Louis estuviese muerto, así que desenterré el cadáver y me lo llevé. Huí de ése lugar, de ellos, y me refugié en una base secreta que tenía…

¿Sabes? Yo había visto muchos cadáveres en toda mi vida. Cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, destrozados por la guerra, por las armas, humanos masacrados por otros humanos… pero Louis no estaba así… Qué suerte, si Louis hubiese estado en las mismas condiciones que aquellos humanos a los que he asesinado… bueno, creo que me habría vuelto loco…

Pero Louis no estaba en esas condiciones. No había ni un solo rastro de sangre, ni una herida en su cuerpo… era como si estuviese dormido… Mantenía los ojos abiertos y vi en ellos un brillo. No era un cadáver… sólo era un cuerpo sin vida… Lo único que tenía que hacer era reanimarlo… Simplemente debía regresarle la vida, eso no podía ser tan difícil… Nosotros no somos tan frágiles como esos humanos…-

Feliciano escuchaba la historia de Gilbert sin moverse, sin hablar, simplemente escuchando…

-… Y lo logré… Pude revivirlo… Traje de regreso a Louis a éste mundo… Pero no completo… Cuando despertó, lo primero que murmuró fue tu nombre, pero cuando reaccionó, él estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo se llamaba... Había regresado su cuerpo a la vida, pero no pude regresar su alma…-

Gilbert miró al techo, pensativo

-Pero eso no importaba. Louis estaba de nuevo conmigo. Él era mi hermano…- su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro cambió a uno de seriedad –Aunque él ya no era como yo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Ludwig es un humano… apuesto a que quieres saber la razón…-

Feliciano reaccionó ante esa pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si Louis había sido inmortal como ellos, Ludwig había sido un ser humano…?

-...- Gilbert se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, sin alejar su pistola de Feliciano -… Fue porque yo fui un cobarde…-

-¡¿?!-

-… Porque no me atreví a completar el 'ritual' para hacerlo uno de los nuestros…Ya que él era un ser artificial, no como nosotros, necesitaba un 'sacrificio' que le diese su inmortalidad…- Gilbert sonrió sombríamente –Hey…-

Feliciano tuvo un escalofrío al ver como Gilbert le llamaba con aquella sonrisa siniestra

-… dijiste que _darías lo que fuera por él_, ¿cierto…?- dijo el albino -¿…Qué tal… tu vida…?-


	23. El dolor de aquellos que esperan

Feliciano había enmudecido.

-¿Darías tu vida por él…?- repitió Gilbert, bajando el arma

-¿Q…qué…?-

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta en ese momento del rostro de Gilbert. Éste no sonreía ni nada por el estilo, estaba serio, se veía triste y cansado…

-…Gilbert…-

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo simplemente matarte y ya… Tiene que ser voluntario…-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose…

-… Si lo hago…- comenzó Feliciano -… ¿Ludwig será inmortal…?-

Gilbert afirmó con la cabeza.

El italiano tragó saliva.

-… Lo haré…- dijo –Lo haré por él…-

Una vez que había escuchado sus palabras, Gilbert volvió a apuntarle con la pistola… pero su mano temblaba…

Feliciano cerró los ojos… Si era por Ludwig… si era por Louis… entonces lo haría…

Pero antes de que Gilbert tirara del gatillo, la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Ludwig se quedó en la puerta, impactado por la escena que presenciaba. Su hermano le apuntaba con una pistola a su amante.

-¡Feliciano!- gritó, corriendo a su lado

-¡¿L-Ludwig?!- gritó el italiano a su vez

El alemán se puso enfrente de su amante, dispuesto a protegerlo de la bala.

-… Ludwig…- susurró Gilbert, sorprendido por su repentina aparición

-¡No permitiré que lo lastimes!-

-¡No, Ludwig, no lo entiendes-! –le gritó Feliciano, tratando de hacerlo a un lado

-Muévete- le ordenó Gilbert, su rostro había cambiado a uno frío e indiferente

-No- respondió el otro

-¡Quítate del medio, Ludwig!-

-¡No lo haré!-

-Esto es por tu propio bien. Todo lo que hago, lo estoy haciendo por ti- dijo Gilbert, con las manos temblándole, pero sin dejar de apuntarle

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡No lo entiendo!-

-¡Porqué soy tu hermano mayor! ¡Por eso!-

-…- Ludwig se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando en que decir -… ¿No será porque te sientes culpable… de lo que pasó con Louis…?-

Tanto Gilbert como Feliciano lo miraron, impactados. ¿A qué se refería Ludwig? ¿Cómo sabía él que…?

-Leí la carta…- respondió Ludwig, al leer el rostro de su hermano

-…Tú… ¿qué…?-

-La del cajón de tu escritorio… lo siento…-

Gilbert no dijo nada más, lo miró y tragó saliva.

-Entonces espero que entiendas lo que trato de hacer…-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi orgullo llevó a Louis a su muerte… Ahora que se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, no pienso desperdiciarla-

Sus manos dejaron de temblar y apuntó su arma a Ludwig firmemente.

-Muévete-

-No me dispararías nunca- dijo Ludwig, desafiándolo

-¿Porqué lo proteges…? Si lo que quieres es sexo, podrías tener a cualquiera…-

-No es por eso-

Gilbert apretó los dientes.

-¡Te ordeno que te muevas o llevaré a esa puta a que se pudra a los Campos de Concentración!- esta era la última advertencia de Gilbert…

-…- pero Ludwig no se movería, y haría lo que fuera para proteger a Feli

El rubio sintió como Feliciano le tocaba el hombro.

-Vete, Ludwig- le dijo el italiano

-¿Qué…?-

-Hazlo… Sal de aquí… yo… voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo…?- titubeó al decir esto último, sabiendo que era mentira. Gilbert lo mataría. Pero no soportaba más aquella escena… no podía seguir viendo a Ludwig o se arrepentiría. Tenía que mantenerse firme en su decisión. Él había decidido sacrificarse por el bien de Ludwig, y eso haría

-…Feli…-

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo hizo mover la tierra y asustar a todos los habitantes de la mansión.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- gritó Gilbert, bajando el arma y asomándose por la ventana

Ludwig y Feliciano se habían quedado mudos del susto. En un acto instintivo, se habían tomado de las manos y Ludwig lo había abrazado contra su pecho.

-… Inglaterra…- susurró Gilbert

-¿Q- qué…?- preguntó Ludwig

Gilbert lo miró.

-¡El ejército inglés está aquí! ¡Toma tus armas, llama a los soldados!-

-S-sí-

Gilbert salió corriendo de la habitación. Ludwig se puso de pie y ayudó a Feliciano a levantarse.

-Regresó en un rato-

-…- el pelirrojo estaba muy asustado y no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo temblaba, mientras seguía escuchando el ruido que había afuera.

Ludwig besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

-Ve a un lugar seguro- le dijo, antes de marcharse

Feliciano se quedó parado donde estaba.

No quería que Ludwig se fuera.

No quería que saliera.

No quería que lo hirieran…

-¡Feli!- Elizabetha entró a la habitación corriendo

Se paró en seco al ver la condición en la que éste se encontraba, pero no dijo nada y lo tomó del brazo.

-Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!-

Lo jaló fuera de la habitación, por los pasillos. Estaban en el tercer piso, bajaron al segundo, casi vacío, a excepción de unos pocos soldados que corrían de un lado a otro.

El primer piso era terrible. Había cadáveres, sangre, el olor a muerte mareaba y provocaba náuseas. Soldados estaban alineados en las ventanas, con grandes pistolas, disparando y protegiéndose de los disparos de vez en cuando.

Elizabetha se agachó y forzó a Feli a que hiciera lo mismo que ella, para evitar estar a la altura de los disparos. Se arrastraron por el lugar donde los soldados se protegían de las balas, unos tenían heridas en los brazos, cerca del pecho y otros lugares donde las balas de los ingleses habían logrado llegar. Unos gemían de dolor, otros rezaban. Feli vio a un hombre que apretaba con fuerza su arma, mientras sostenía una foto de una mujer y una niña.

-¡Feliciano, Elizabetha!- Roderich también estaba en el primer piso, haciéndoles señas para que lo siguieran.

Una vez que llegaron a un pasillo donde no había ventanas, corrieron hacia una puerta que estaba en el fondo. Roderich sacó una llave y la abrió, la puerta rechinó con fuerza, no había sido tocada en siglos.

Al entrar, había otras escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Roderich entró al último y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y picaba la nariz. Olía a humedad y se podían escuchar chillidos de ratas.

Elizabetha lo llevó hasta un lugar y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo. Se levantó de puntitas y prendió una luz que colgaba frágilmente del techo. Un foco que sólo era sostenido por un delgado cable. Esa pequeña y débil luz logró iluminar un poco la pequeña habitación.

-… ¿Qué es esto…?- peguntó Feli, mirando a todos lados, observando el lugar y cómo era tan diferente al resto de la casa.

No había ni un solo cuadro. No había ventanas. No tenía pintura. Era sólo un pequeño cuarto hecho de madera vieja y podrida, y lo único que se alcanzaba a ver eran unas cajas y pequeños animales que se escabullían por las partes más oscuras.

-Es un refugio- dijo Roderich

-¿Refugio…?-

-Ésta casa es muy antigua y cuando fue creada, Austria tenía… ehmm… ciertos "desacuerdos" con otros países muy fuertes… Un refugio es inevitable en casas tan viejas y más cuando había guerras tan constantes en ese entonces…-

Roderich fue hasta una caja y sacó una pequeña caja de metal oxidado. Era un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Te duele mucho…?- preguntó, viendo las heridas que marcaban el cuerpo de Feliciano.

-Ah, ¿esto? No importa, puedo curarme rápido- dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa

-No lo hagas- le dijo Roderich, casi había parecido una orden. Se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y comenzó a abrir el paquete de una venda –Es superficial, así que no gastes fuerzas en curarte por tu cuenta. Deja que yo me encargue de tus heridas, tenemos que ahorrar fuerzas… estamos en medio en una masacre… nunca sabemos cuando necesitaremos verdaderamente utilizar nuestro poder… ahorrar energías podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…-

Elizabetha asintió, dándole la razón. Feliciano estuvo de acuerdo y se dejó curar.

Le dio la espalda a Roderich y se bajó la parte superior del vestido. Las marcas rojas macaban su espalda casi por completo la sangre seguía fluyendo. Aunque esta vez no había sido tan malo, hasta se podría decir que Gilbert se contuvo.

Roderich le aplicó agua oxigenada con un algodón para que cicatrizara rápido y después prosiguió a vendarlo.

Una vez que terminó, le dio la venda y la botella.

-Tu puedes hacer lo demás por tu cuenta- le dijo, refiriéndose a las heridas similares que llenaban sus piernas.

-… ¿Qué hay de los demás empleado…?- preguntó de pronto, mientras curaba las heridas de sus piernas.

-Están muertos- dijo Roderich, indiferente

-¿Q-qué…?-

-Así son las cosas. Estaban en el primer piso cuando los franceses lograron entrar, antes de que los alemanes terminaran de prepararse-

-¿Y… los soldados…?-

-¿Eh? ¿Los soldados?-

-¿No necesitan un refugio también ellos?-

-Son soldados. Están ahí para pelear y morir- respondió con frialdad

-¿M-morir…?-

-Recuerda esto, Feli- le dijo Elizabetha, con una sonrisa maternal –Ellos pelean para proteger a los que aman. Están ahí porque desean ayudar a sus seres queridos aún si eso les cuesta la vida-

-…- Feliciano asintió tristemente

Es verdad. Los soldados sufrían mucho. Eran heridos y alejados de sus familias. Pero, probablemente lo que más les dolía era no poder ver a sus seres queridos.

Aún así, ellos luchaban con valor para protegerlos.

Y así, los que más sufrían eran los que estaban siendo protegidos.

Era un sufrimiento que los soldados nunca entenderían…

…el dolor de saber que no puedes hacer nada más que esperar…

.

Habían dormido esa noche en el refugio, sobre unas sábanas, manteles, alfombras y colchas viejas que apestaban a polvo y humedad.

Escucharon como tocaban la puerta y los tres se despertaron en ese momento.

Roderich se levantó y tomó una pistola que tenía dentro de su habitual traje, ¿cuándo había llegado ahí un arma? Subió silenciosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. En ese tiempo, Elizabetha había jalado a Feli a una esquina, detrás de unas cajas y lo abrazó, para protegerlo.

Sólo pudieron escuchar como la puerta se abría con un molesto chirrido.

-Gilbert…- escucharon que dijo el austríaco

Elizabetha y Feliciano soltaron un suspiro, aliviados y salieron de su escondite.

-G-Gilbert… ¿estás bien? Oh Dios, están sangrando mucho, ¡vamos a la enfermería en este instante!-

Al salir, la luz que venía de afuera les impedía ver con claridad. Gilbert estaba recargado en el hombro de Roderich, se veía cansado, lastimado y respiraba con dificultad.

-…Por favor…- escucharon que susurraba

-… ¿Gilbert…?- Roderich estaba muy sorprendido de verlo en tal estado

-No te preocupes por mí… pero, por favor…- su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía. Un momento, ¿acaso Gilbert estaba llorando? –Te lo suplico, Roderich… tienes que ayudar a Ludwig… él no… él no está bien…-

Feliciano sintió como su corazón se detenía. Le faltaba el aire y sus piernas le fallaron…


	24. Nunca te encariñes con un humano

-No te preocupes por mí… pero, por favor…- su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía. Un momento, ¿acaso Gilbert estaba llorando? –Te lo suplico, Roderich… tienes que ayudar a Ludwig… él no… él no está bien…-

Feliciano sintió como su corazón se detenía. Le faltaba el aire y sus piernas le fallaron.

-No dejaré que mi orgullo mate a mi hermanito otra vez… ayúdalo, Roderich… haré lo que sea… pero, por favor… por favor… sálvalo…-

Feliciano regresó en sí y corrió hacia Gilbert, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde estás Ludwig?!- las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Estaba asustado, asustado de perderlo de nuevo…

-…- Gilbert miraba al suelo. Tenía grandes ojeras y los ojos hinchados, unas lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba cansado, adolorido, su uniforme negro estaba manchado de sangre, tanto de él como de sus víctimas. Pero a él no le importaba, no le importaba si tenía una maldita bala incrustada en su pierna o si su brazo estaba destrozado por el alcance de una granada y no podía moverlo… él estaba ahí para pedirle a Roderich que ayudara a Ludwig… -… No vayas…- le dijo

-¿Qué…?-

-…Si lo ves… no podrás soportarlo…-

Feliciano se quedó en shock durante unos segundos. Su cuerpo temblaba y cayó al suelo, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Elizabetha lo abrazó y lo dejó llorar en su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabeza de forma maternal.

La castaña miró a Roderich y éste entendió que le estaba diciendo que fuera. Así hizo y siguió a Gilbert por los pasillos, mientras la mujer consolaba a Feli…

.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas.

Tres horribles horas sentado en el suelo afuera de la enfermería. Sus ojos le dolían y tenía mucho sueño de tanto haber llorado. Elizabetha no se había separado de su lado ni un solo segundo, siempre al pendiente de él y tomando su mano.

-Todo va a estar bien…- repetía la castaña

Luego de todo ese tiempo sin una sola señal, la puerta se abrió de repente y Roderich y Gilbert salieron.

-¡¿Cómo está Ludwig?!- se levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo. Sus piernas aún le dolían, aunque ya estaban vendadas.

-… Está descansando por ahora…- respondió Roderich. Gilbert se había quedado atrás, mirando al suelo.

-… ¿Puedo verlo…?- preguntó con miedo de recibir un "no" por respuesta.

-…- Roderich lo pensó por un momento -… Será mejor q-

-Entra- Gilbert interrumpió al austríaco. Aún no levantaba su mirada del suelo, pero su voz había sonado firme, sin ninguna duda.

Feliciano agradeció que Gilbert hubiese estado ahí, ya que Roderich no sabía nada de su relación con Ludwig y no comprendía cómo se sentía. Entró a la habitación y dejó afuera a los tres.

Elizabetha se levantó del suelo, donde había estado sentada todo ese tiempo.

-… ¿Cómo está Ludwig?- preguntó, preocupada

Roderich desvió la mirada.

-… Por ahora está estable… pero…-

- Recibió un disparo cerca del estómago y tiene una perforación en el hígado… Además…- apretó los dientes -…Una granada explotó cerca de donde estábamos… destrozó mi brazo, aunque lo regeneré rápido… pero también alcanzó sus piernas…-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… va a estar bien, ¿cierto?-

Gilbert apretó los puños.

-… Él es un ser humano, Elizabetha…- respondió Roderich con voz apagada y triste -… Los humanos son muy frágiles… aún si despierta o si podemos curar la herida de la bala… ya no hay forma de recuperar sus piernas…-

Al escuchar esto último, la castaña se puso de espaldas contra la pared y se dejó llevar por la gravedad, llegando de nuevo al suelo.

-… Aún si…- susurró Roderich, esta vez mirando a Gilbert –Aún si él viviera… ¿por cuánto más tiempo sería? Si logramos curarlo, y vive su vida completa… ¿qué son 50, 100 años para nosotros…?-

Gilbert continuaba con la mirada baja, y se podía escuchar como Elizabetha lloraba, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y abrazando sus piernas.

-Esa era la primera regla, Gilbert. La primera y la más importante. "Nunca te encariñes con un humano"-

-Cierra la boca. ¡¿Puedes hacer algo o no?!-

-Yo no puedo hacer nada más. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, rápido…-

-…- Gilbert apretó los puños -… No hay ninguno…-

-¿Qué?-

-No hay ningún hospital, Rod, todo Viena se ha convertido en una ciudad fantasma…-

-… ¿de qué estas…?-

-Tu hermosa ciudad se ha convertido en un cementerio. No hay doctores, incluso los nuestros están muertos… Ése era uno de los propósitos de esos malditos ingleses-

-Odio admitirlo, pero fue buena estrategia… ¿Qué hay de Alemania?-

-¿Eh? ¿Alemania?-

-También hay soldados heridos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a ése jefe loco que tienes?- preguntó Roderich

Gilbert levantó la mirada, pensativo. No era una mala idea, después de todo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su estudio, dejando a Roderich y a Elizabetha atrás.

-Su nombre es Adolf Hitler- le corrigió al austríaco, antes de dar vuelta en una esquina y desaparecer.

.

Había sido él el que se los había pedido, así que no podía retractarse ahora. Aún si sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento al ver aquella escena, se armó de valor para adentrarse en la enfermería.

Ludwig no era el único ahí. Todas las camillas estaban ocupadas, incluso el suelo estaba lleno de soldados heridos.

El aire apestaba y se le hacía difícil respirar. Todos los que estaban dentro, y que seguían despiertos, lo miraban curiosos. Escuchó como unos murmuraban.

"¿Qué hace aquí la sirvienta?"

"¿Sigue viva? ¿Cómo?"

"Ahh, miren, es la muñeca del general…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de distraerse y hacer de oídos sordos. No quería escuchar lo que hablaban de él…

Definitivamente, Ludwig no era el único ahí… pero si era el que se encontraba en peores condiciones…

Fue hasta su lado en la camilla y se hincó en el suelo.

El rubio dormía plácidamente, una sábana lo cubría. Partes de la sábana estaba manchada de sangre. No sabía si eran de sus heridas actuales o de las que ya habían sido curadas, pero aún sentía como su corazón se detenía al ver aquellas manchas rojas.

Apoyó su cabeza en la cama y se quedó mirándolo durante un largo tiempo.

.

Roderich iba caminando por el pasillo, suspirando cada vez que veía una marca en sus paredes. Su casa estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Una casa tan antigua como esa no soportaría un ataque más. Se derrumbaría por completo.

En esos momentos extrañó ésa época donde las peleas eran con espadas y los soldados peleaban entre soldados, no dañaban civiles.

Pero los tiempos habían cambiado. Y, hoy en día el honor no valía nada, no importaban los medios, sólo los logros.

Llegó al estudio y se quedó frente a la puerta, preguntándose si en verdad era buena idea ver a Gilbert. Iba a tocar, cuando la voz de Gilbert que venía desde adentro le llamó la atención.

-Sí. Gracias por todo hasta ahora, Führer. Fue un placer trabajar con usted y le deseo victoria-

¿_Führer_? ¿Acaso en verdad estaba hablando con ese tipo? Un momento, ¿desde cuándo Gilbert le hacía caso?

Abrió la puerta sin avisar, pero Gilbert ya había colgado.

-¿Eh? ¿Rod…?- Gilbert se sorprendió al verlo dentro, y más con ese rostro de angustia que tenía.

-… ¿C-con quién hablabas?-

-Con el _Führer_, por supuesto-

-¿Hah? ¿Te refieres a Hitler?-

-Fuiste tú el que me dio la idea, ¿porqué te sorprendes tanto?-

-… Porque… dime, ¿desde cuándo haces lo que yo te digo?-

-… Te lo dije antes, ¿no?- comentó Gilbert, mirando hacia la ventana –No dejaré que mi orgullo mate a mi hermanito de nuevo-

-…-

-No te preocupes- Gilbert pasó al lado de Roderich, para salir –Todo va a estar bien. Ludwig va a recuperarse-

Y salió del lugar.

Gilbert había sonreído. Gilbert le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien. ¡Su hermano estaba en una camilla, muriendo, ¿y él decía que todo iba a estar bien?!

Algo andaba mal… Gilbert estaba demasiado tranquilo…

-… Gilbert… ¿Qué tontería vas a hacer ahora…?-

Preguntó al viento, angustiado…

**...**

**Ahhh! Ya me alcanzaron! O_O Suelo adelantar capitulos por si no puedo escribir o algo, pero hasta aquí llevo XD Tengo que escribir muy rápido para el capítulo del Jueves XD (Pero les prometo que lo tendré!)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	25. Entre el odio y el amor

**WOW. Este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora O_O**

**(¿Ven como si pude? XD)**

-.-.-.-.-

Ludwig había sido cambiado a su cuarto por órdenes de Gilbert. Ahí, Roderich le daría atención especial hasta que llegaran los doctores de Alemania, o al menos eso había escuchado.

Caminó por los pasillos, con unas flores que habían crecido en el bosque en sus manos.

Entró a la habitación de Ludwig, donde éste dormía desde ayer. Le preocupaba que no se hubiese despertado aún, pero respiraba y su corazón palpitaba. Así que lo más probable era que estuviese muy cansado.

Depositó las flores en un florero vacío que estaba al lado de la cama. Había sido puesto ahí por decoración, pero ¿quién pone flores en la habitación de un soldado Nazi? Sólo Feli, su amante.

Lo miró por unos momentos. El alemán aún tenía heridas en el rostro y probablemente había peores en su cuerpo, pero éste estaba cubierto por la sábana.

Se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Despierta pronto, ¿si?- le susurró, ignorando la verdad de la situación.

-Pobre capitán… está en coma, ¿no es cierto?- escuchó antes de dar la vuelta en un pasillo.

Ya había salido de la habitación de Ludwig y tenía trabajo que hacer. Mucho, mucho trabajo, después del ataque de los ingleses. Pero escuchó a los soldados hablar de Ludwig, y, sabiendo que había todavía muchas cosas que no le habían dicho, decidió quedarse a escuchar.

-Sí. Digo, nosotros estamos heridos, pero él fue al que le fue peor, ¿no?- comentó otro, llevaba una venda en la cabeza.

-… yo… escuché que el Capitán ya no volvería a caminar…- dijo otro, tristemente

Su corazón se paró.

No.

No era verdad.

Dejó caer los artículos de limpieza que cargaba y corrió de regreso a la habitación de Ludwig. Se acercó hasta la cama y lo destapó.

Y entonces lo vio con sus propios ojos.

… Sus piernas estaban destrozadas…

.

Gilbert estaba en su estudio, sentado en la silla, sin nada que hacer. No tenía ganas de leer y firmar documentos. No tenía ganas de escribir. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Levantó su brazo derecho y lo admiró.

Aquél brazo que había sido alcanzado por una granada ayer, hoy se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Los recuerdos del día anterior lo atormentaron.

Recordó cómo se protegía de las armas de los ingleses, junto con su hermano. De pronto, vio aquella cosa redonda y verde caer del cielo, justo en medio de los dos. Y, por puro reflejo, empujó a Ludwig. No trató de protegerse él, no intento huir, sólo quiso que su hermano se encontrara a salvo.

Y lo había logrado.

Si él no lo hubiese empujado en ese entonces, Ludwig habría muerto… pero no había logrado salvarlo por completo…

"No importa…" pensó "…Pronto podrá sobrevivir a cuántas granadas le caigan"

Miró al techo y sintió nostalgia.

Recordó sus momentos de vivir en aquella enorme casa. Recordó cuándo llegó ahí, siguiendo a su hermano, y cómo había conocido a Elizabetha y se había peleado enseguida y como conoció a Roderich y se habían odiado desde el primer momento…

Odiaba esa casa…

Pero había aceptado la decisión de su hermano, y había querido ir con él…

-Louis…- susurró. Recordándolo con nostalgia…

Y luego, a su mente regresaron los recuerdos de cierta noche…

Él había salido a beber con Francis y Antonio y había regresado tarde a la casa.

Recordó como había entrado a hurtadillas, no quería que Louis lo viera, lo regañaría, aún si era su hermano menor…

Y, entonces, se encontró accidentalmente con Roderich.

Pelearon.

Se gritaron.

Y, después, lo siguiente que sabía era que los dos estaban en la cama.

Se podría decir que sólo había sido un error cualquiera debido al alcohol. Pero no fue la única vez. Pasó lo mismo muchas veces más, incluso cuando estaba sobrio. Se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Roderich. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba a él… pero sus cuerpos eran compatibles… E, inconscientemente, había comenzado a desearlo con el paso del tiempo.

"Paremos esto…" recordó que le dijo al austríaco, cuando los dos ya estaban en la cama, semidesnudos

"¿Eh?"

"Yo te odio. Y tú me odias. ¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto?"

Y se había detenido, separado, vestido y se habían alejado.

Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo seguía deseando a Roderich, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debía alejarse, antes de volver a caer en la tentación.

Y se fue de la casa, y abandonó a su hermano y su hogar…

Suspiró al recordar.

Esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos dolorosos.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa- dijo, y Roderich entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Cómo está Ludwig?- preguntó el albino

-Durmiendo-

-…Se recupera muy lentamente…-

-Se recupera a velocidad humana-

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Roderich se acercó hasta la silla donde el otro estaba sentado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que prometiste porque yo atendiera a Ludwig?-

-…-

-Dijiste que harías 'lo que fuera', ¿no es verdad?-

Gilbert rió.

-Lo recuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que Su Majestad desea? ¿Dinero? ¿Poder?- preguntó, tranquilamente.

-Quiero tener sexo contigo- respondió el otro, serio

-… ¿sexo…?- Gilbert lo miró, extraño -¿Te das cuenta de que podrías desear que mis soldados se fueran? ¿Qué dejáramos a Austria en paz? Podría incluso detener esta guerra… ¿pero tú lo que quieres es que te folle?-

-… Debo estar realmente desesperado, ¿huh?-

Gilbert se levantó de la silla y tomó a Roderich de las caderas.

-Cómo tú quieras-

Lo besó con fuerza y lo recostó en el escritorio, sin importarle los papeles, documentos o libros que había ahí. Los tiró todos con el antebrazo y prosiguió tocando el cuerpo de Roderich.

Le desabotonó la camiseta, mientras iba dejando marcas de besos a su paso.

-E-espera, Gilbert, ¿a-aquí?- preguntó Roderich, nervioso

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estás desesperado, ¿no?- dijo el albino, con una sonrisa sádica, y le quitó los lentes, dejándolos en alguna esquina.

Roderich tragó saliva y se dejó seguir tocando por ése hombre.

No le importaba si alguien entraba y los veía en aquella situación. No le importaba nada, ni siquiera su honor o su posición. Sólo deseaba ser tocado… por él, por Gilbert…

Lo dejó completamente desnudo sobre el escritorio, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos, caderas y cinturas, rodeando su parte más sensible, ya despierta, pero nunca tocándola.

Gilbert llevó sus labios a los pezones del austríaco y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Roderich se retorció en la mesa de madera. Hacía tanto que no era tocado de esa manera. Definitivamente, Gilbert era el único que lo hacía sentir de esa forma.

Finalmente, una mano del albino llegó a su entrepierna y comenzó a estimularlo, con la otra pellizcó sus pezones y con su lengua marcó su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas conforme avanzaba. Ése era su sello, para decirle al mundo entero que él había tomado a Roderich.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de saliva por donde pasaba, hasta que llegó a su miembro, lo tomó con ambas manos y lamió la punta. Roderich calló su gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se reincorporó un poco, quedando casi sentado en la mesa, para tener una mejor vista de lo que Gilbert le hacía.

El soldado lo lamió por completo y después se lo metió todo a la boca. Sintió la lengua de Gilbert jugar con su hombría dentro de su boca, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo.

-G-Gilbert… ngh…- Roderich hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Roderich, no soportaba más tanto placer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última vez que sentía que ya no iba a aguantar más.

Gilbert continuaba acelerando el ritmo, ésta vez, sus manos habían cambiado de lugar y las había llevado a sus pezones, pellizcándolos, acariciándolos.

Ése hombre era el único que conocía todas sus partes sensibles. Gilbert era el único que sabía exactamente dónde y cómo tocarlo. Le encantaba. Cerró los ojos, mientras se retorcía de placer. Dejó salir sus gemidos libremente, el estudio había sido diseñado a prueba de ruido, recordó, aunque, por lo mismo, el eco era realmente sonoro y se avergonzaba una vez que sus propios ruidos llegaban a sus oídos.

Una última embestida a la boca del otro fue suficiente para que se corriera. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la escena más excitante que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Gilbert tenía semen en todo el rostro. Roderich se bajó del escritorio y se hincó hasta la altura del otro. Tomó su rostro en sus manos, lamió todo rastro de aquella semilla de forma erótica y después besó apasionadamente a Gilbert.

Éste otro, se dejó besar por un largo rato, mientras sus lenguas jugaban y volvían a acostumbrarse a aquella húmeda cavidad. Sintió algo dentro de él que comenzaba a desbordarse… Comenzó a desvestirse, con ayuda de Roderich, hasta que quedó completamente desnudo. Repentinamente, tomó a Roderich del cabello con agresividad y lo llevó contra la pared, metió su pierna entre las de Roderich, mientras continuaban besándose.

Ya no tenían nada que protegiera sus cuerpos del otro. Sin una sola gota de pudor, ambos se tocaron y juntaron sus cuerpos, Gilbert era un hombre salvaje y apasionado, pero Roderich le seguía muy bien el juego también.

-…Mierda…- susurró Gilbert, y volteó a Roderich, recargándolo en la pared, dándole la espalda.

Roderich entendió enseguida lo que Gilbert deseaba y se acomodó en una posición más cómoda, levantando el trasero para su amante. Las manos desesperadas de Gilbert tocaron sus nalgas, las acariciaron, las golpearon, mientras sus labios se divertían con su nuca y espalda.

Recargó la cabeza contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Las manos de Gilbert lo re exploraban por completo, sus labios volvían a probar el sabor de su piel.

Sintió en ese momento como Gilbert separaba sus nalgas, dejando su entrada a su merced, y después lo sintió abriéndose paso en su interior.

-Ahh… ngh… ¡Ah!- las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a caer. Gilbert definitivamente era muy cruel, ni siquiera lo había preparado y ya lo había comenzado a penetrar sin piedad.

Las manos ásperas del albino se sostenían de sus hombros, mientras Roderich trataba de recuperar la respiración. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tomado por otro hombre. Había olvidado aquél sentimiento. El dolor, la incomodidad, el placer. Había olvidado aquél calor tuyo y del otro. Ser penetrado hasta lo más profundo de tu ser por alguien, por algo caliente. Sentir la respiración de tu amante en tu nuca, sentir sus manos tocándote. Sentirte poseído. Sentir como otro hombre te convertía en una mujer…

Gilbert llegó hasta el fondo y se quedó ahí unos momentos. Rió sarcásticamente.

-No parece que hayan sido tantos años desde la última vez que te lo hicieron, ¿eh? Así que, dime, ¿quién te lo hizo?-

-… ¿Eh?... ¿Q-qué…?- lo miró, sobre su hombro

-Tu cuerpo está sorprendentemente acostumbrado. ¿Fue alguien mejor que yo? Dime, ¿quién te gusta más?-

Roderich no respondió. Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la pared de nuevo. Gilbert frunció el seño y chisteó los dientes, irritado.

Lo embistió sin misericordia, con fuerza, con agresividad. Una y otra vez, entró y salió de su interior, sosteniéndose de sus caderas. Roderich gemía y lloraba. Sintió como su interior se abría para darle paso a Gilbert.

-¿Quién fue…?- volvió a preguntar Gilbert, pero Roderich no respondió nada.

Gruñó y salió de él por completo. Roderich lo miró, sin comprender, deseando más. Lo tomó del cabello de nuevo y lo llevó hasta el escritorio, lo aventó contra él y le separó las piernas, volvió a penetrarlo, más rápido, más fuerte y más profundo.

Roderich arqueaba su espalda y enterraba las uñas en la mesa.

-¡¿Quién te lo hizo?!- volvió a preguntar

Roderich cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio.

Gilbert llegó al límite. Aún estando dentro suyo, lo tomó del cuello, ahorcándolo. Roderich se asustó y trató de quitarle las manos desesperadamente.

-G-Gil… bert… no puedo… res… pirar…- jadeaba con fuerza y dolor.

Pero Gilbert lo miraba con rabia, con dolor en sus ojos, pero su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.

-Dicen que se siente realmente bien si te corres mientras estas siendo asfixiado. ¿Quieres intentarlo?- le susurró seductoramente

Roderich lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía mareado, en verdad no podía respirar, comenzó a toser en un intento desesperado de recuperar el aliento, le arañaba los brazos y las manos para que lo dejara.

-…nadie… yo…- dijo, con voz ronca y con dificultad de articular palabras –Yo… me lo… hacía…-

Gilbert lo soltó y Roderich comenzó a toser con más intensidad y a respirar con fuerza, su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo, su mano estaba en su garganta, tratando de protegerla.

-… ¿qué…?- preguntó Gilbert

-… ¿En verdad… crees que yo… soy la clase de… persona que… dormiría con cualquiera…?- preguntó con dificultad

-E-entonces, ¿porqué…?-

-Heh…- Roderich rió, sorprendido de la estupidez de Gilbert -… un maldito… consolador…- le dijo –Eso es… mi única compañía… en las noches solitarias…-

Gilbert se quedó mudo. Tomó su rostro y lo besó. No eran esos besos salvajes que solía dar, era otro tipo de beso que Roderich nunca antes había sentido. Era extraño. Un beso suave y dulce, pero apasionado.

-¿Nadie?- preguntó Gilbert

-… Tú fuiste el primero… y el único…- respondió avergonzado Roderich

-¿Quién es mejor? ¿Yo o tu juguete?- le preguntó al oído

-… Obviamente tu…- respondió el otro, sonrojado y Gilbert sonrió

-Déjame verte haciéndotelo algún día… ¿si?-

-…- Roderich se sorprendió por la extraña petición del otro, pero sonrió felizmente –Sí- respondió. Gilbert había dicho "algún día" eso significaba que iba a haber una segunda vez, ¿no?

El simple hecho de pensarlo, lo hacía feliz.

Gilbert lo abrazó y volvió a embestirlo. Roderich se amarró sus brazos y sus piernas al cuerpo del otro, profundizando el contacto.

Conforme las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo, la mesa de movía y ellos respiraban cada vez más entrecortadamente, gemían más fuerte.

Sus cuerpos en verdad eran compatibles. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas que se juntaban, hecho el uno para el otro. Y se sentía increíble. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente de vez en cuando, hasta que, después de unos minutos, alcanzaron el clímax.

Roderich se corrió en el pecho de ambos y Gilbert dentro de él. También había olvidado ese sentimiento. Había olvidado lo que se sentía que tu amante depositara su semilla dentro de ti. Aquella calidez e incomodidad que lo hacían feliz.

Se besaron por última vez, antes de que Roderich cerrara los ojos. Estaba cansado, realmente agotado.

Gilbert lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sillón que estaba en el estudio. Lo depositó con suavidad y comenzó a recolectar sus ropas del suelo.

Se limpió con unos pañuelos que habían terminado en el suelo y después se vistió. Tomó las ropas de Roderich y sus lentes y se fue a su lado. Le limpió el pecho con otro pañuelo y un poco de la semilla que chorreaba de su interior. Lo miró de nuevo. Completamente desnudo. Su blanca piel que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello, le tocó las piernas, sintiendo su suave piel.

Recordó esos años en los que había estado ausente. Como, cuando estaba con mujeres, había llegado a imaginarse con Roderich. Por eso escogía a las mas voluptuosas, porque quería hacer lo que fuera por no recordar a Roderich, no quería pensar en aquél hombre que lo sacaba de quicio y al cual odiaba… pero al final todo era en vano.

Y, ahí estaba de nuevo, con él frente a sus ojos, desnudo, indefenso. Y no pudo evitar querer tocarlo de nuevo…

No.

No debía. Esto sólo era sexo, no era nada más. Nunca significó nada, ¿cierto?

Se detuvo antes de tocarlo, se sentó en el suelo y tomó la ropa de Roderich. Todo fue a una velocidad reflejo, se había forzado a detenerse y alejarse de Roderich. Si, mejor mantenía su mente concentrada en otra cosa. Así, había comenzado a doblar su ropa.

El aroma que emanaba de las ropas del austríaco era como un afrodisiaco para él. Le encantaba, lo volvía loco. Recargó la cabeza en el sillón, donde el otro dormía. Y después lo miró.

Se acercó hasta su rostro y besó sus labios suavemente, con miedo a despertarlo.

Sólo era sexo, ¿no?

Para él, jamás significó nada más que la satisfacción de una necesidad fisiológica… ¿verdad?

Puso la ropa ya doblada, con los lentes arriba de ella a un lado del sofá, para que, cuando se despertara, pudiera verla. Una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta del frío que hacía. Bueno, ya era invierno, y estaban en Europa. Se quitó su abrigo negro, térmico y tapó a Roderich con él. Era más fácil que vestirlo mientras estaba dormido.

Se le quedo viendo durante un rato más. Y deseó poder volver a tocarlo. Quería hacérselo a Roderich tantas veces que ya no pudiera caminar. Quería romperlo y poseerlo por completo.

¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? Uno verdaderamente extraño, era lo único que sabía.

Empezaría a trabajar ahora. Ya se había distraído mucho con Roderich.

Fue hasta el escritorio, pero abrió accidentalmente un cajón que no era. Era su cajón prohibido. Vio todo en desorden. Recordó que Ludwig había abierto el cajón y leído todo.

Suspiró.

Tomó el listón blanco en sus manos y lo miró.

-… Louis…- susurró con tristeza. Pero después sonrió.

Amarró el listón en su muñeca, para traerlo consigo y después tomó una hoja de papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. Una vez que terminó, la dobló y fue hasta Roderich y la depositó a su lado, sobre la ropa, debajo de los lentes.

-Lo siento…- le susurró, aunque sabía que el otro no podía escucharlo –Se que vas a odiarme por lo que voy a hacer… pero ya lo decidí… tú no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Rod…- tomó su pistola del suelo y la puso en su lugar correspondiente en su cinturón.

Volvió a mirar a Roderich. Se acercó hasta él y besó su frente.

-Tengo que hacer esto. No hay otra forma- susurró de nuevo y fue hasta la puerta. La abrió y le puso seguro, para que nadie entrara mientras Roderich dormía. Lo miró por última vez, dedicándole una triste mirada…

… Y salió, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado…


	26. Por Amor

Era su habitación. Gilbert lo besaba, lo tocaba, lo desnudaba. Se tiraron a la cama, entre besos y caricias.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba a Gilbert ahora mismo…

Pero, de pronto, Gilbert se detuvo y se sentó en la cama.

"¿G-Gilbert…?" preguntó, curioso de qué había sucedido, ¿porqué se había detenido?

"Paremos esto" le dijo el otro, sin encararlo

"… ¿Eh?"

"Yo te odio. Tú me odias. ¿Porqué estamos haciendo esto?"

Y sintió en ese instante como su corazón se hacía pedazos. Y sintió ganas de llorar, sintió ganas de abrazar a Gilbert y decirle que lo amaba, que lo deseaba… Pero el orgullo lo acallaba.

"…Tienes razón…" susurró y se alejó de él, en silencio, mientras derramaba lágrimas, dolido por las palabras del albino.

¿Gilbert nunca lo quiso?

¿Para Gilbert todo fue siempre un juego?

Cuando Gilbert se fue de la habitación, se dejó caer en las almohadas y había dejado salir todo lo que sentía en forma de lágrimas.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

¿En verdad había creído que Gilbert lo amaba?

Tal vez el idiota no era Gilbert, sino él…

.

Había sentido unos cálidos labios besando su frente. Era un sentimiento hermoso, reconfortante…

Cuando despertó, estaba en el estudio, en el sillón, desnudo, cubierto sólo por un abrigo negro. El abrigo de Gilbert. Su aroma lo relajaba.

Gilbert no estaba por ningún lugar. Se sentó en el sillón y vio su ropa doblada a su lado.

Comenzó a vestirse, sin notar la carta que había caído de la pila de ropa al suelo.

Una vez que estaba arreglado, se puso los lentes y vio la carta. Se agachó y la recogió.

"_Para Roderich. De Gilbert" _leyó.

¿Qué era eso…?

La abrió y comenzó a leer la carta.

Una vez que la terminó, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. La carta cayó al suelo y él salió corriendo del estudio, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Ludwig.

.

Gilbert entró a la habitación de su hermano y se encontró ahí a alguien más.

-… ¿Feliciano…?-

El italiano lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Él no… Ludwig no… ¿no podrá volver a caminar?- preguntó con dificultad

-… Así que ya lo supiste…-

-¡Haz algo! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa que desees! ¡Pero, por favor, Gilbert! ¡Haz algo!- había brincado hasta él, tomándolo del uniforme con fuerza, su rostro lleno de lágrimas, rojo de tanto llorar. Se dejó caer al suelo y continuó con su llanto ahí.

-… Es un humano… Los humanos son frágiles… se rompen fácilmente…- dijo el otro, triste –Y eso no es todo… Feli… tal vez el jamás vuelva a despertar… es muy probable que mi hermano muera…-

-…No… no…- gritaba el otro, tras escuchar las palabras de Gilbert

-… Sólo hay una forma de salvarlo…-

Sacó su pistola y le apuntó.

-… Y tu sabes que tienes que hacer…-

-…- tembló un poco, al final sí estaba asustado de hacerlo…

-¡No te eches para atrás ahora! ¡Si dudas aunque sea un poco, no servirá de nada! ¡¿Quieres que Ludwig muera?!-

Feliciano cerró los ojos, se acercó a donde estaba la pistola y se la puso él mismo en la frente.

-… Quiero salvarlo, Gilbert…- le susurró -…Lo amo… Lo amo… lo amo tanto…-

-… Tú amas a Louis- dijo el otro, con nostalgia

-Amo a Ludwig-

-Sólo quieres su cuerpo, porque es el mismo que el de Louis-

-…- Feliciano se quedó callado. Tal vez era verdad… tal vez lo que decía Gilbert era cierto. Incluso él mismo lo había pensado.

-Louis está muerto. Jamás va a regresar. Ludwig y Louis son diferentes personas… ¿por qué haces esto? Él no es a quién amas-

-… Porque amé a Louis más que a nada en este mundo… y, si un fragmento de él sigue en aquél cuerpo… entonces quiero protegerlo… Quiero ser yo quien lo proteja esta vez-

-… ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto…?- le preguntó

-…-

Gilbert bajó el arma y le dio una bofetada

-¡Ludwig te ama, maldita sea! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo ves?! ¡Mi hermano murió por ti! ¡Y cuando Ludwig despertó, tu nombre fue lo primero que dijo! ¡¿Porqué no puedes apreciar tu vida un poco más?!-

Feliciano estaba realmente sorprendido. Llevó su mano hacia donde estaba la marca roja que Gilbert le había dejado en la mejilla. En verdad le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Eres tan egoísta! ¡Si en verdad lo amas como dices hacerlo, entonces quédate a su lado! ¡¿Qué importa si jamás vuelve a caminar?! ¡¿Qué importa si muere mucho antes que tú?! ¡QUÉDATE A SU LADO MIENTRAS SEA POSIBLE!-

-… G-Gilbert…-

-No cometas el mismo error que yo, Feli… No abandones a todos aquellos a los que amas… Mírame en lo que me he convertido- rió irónicamente – Abandoné a mi hermano menor, y él murió… Sé que, probablemente el destino de Louis era morir, y, aún si yo hubiese estado ahí, él habría muerto de todas formas…-

Gilbert se hincó y abrazó a Feli.

-… Pero, lo que jamás podré perdonarme… es no haber estado con él cuando murió… es jamás haberle podido decir lo orgulloso que estaba de él… Jamás me perdonaré no haberle hecho saber lo feliz que estaba de ser su hermano mayor…-

Se separaron, Gilbert lloraba, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así que no hagas lo mismo que yo-

Se levantó y tomó de nuevo su pistola. Esta vez, se apuntó a sí mismo en la cabeza.

-Quédate con él, Feli- dijo.

Y se disparó.

**¡EL PRÓXIMO VA A SER EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! O_O**


	27. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar :FINAL:

**EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos! :O**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, que fue lo que me motivó a seguir adelante ;w;**

**Los amo! Y ya no les quito más tiempo, que ya se que quieren leer lo que pasó XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaba en el bosque que rodeaba la mansión, cerca del río, mirando su reflejo, con los pies sumergidos.

-Feliciano- escuchó a Ludwig detrás de él, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, no quería que lo viera así.

-Ah… ¿no estabas en el funeral?- murmuró, tratando de hablar normal, pero su voz se rompía

-Ya terminó, te fuiste de repente, así que vine a ver si te encontrabas bien-

El alemán se sentó a su lado, trataba de mirarlo, pero el otro ocultaba su rostro, miraba hacia el otro lado.

-Creí que estarías feliz…- comentó de repente el rubio

-¿Qué…?-

-Digo, después de todo lo que Gilbert te hizo… creí que te sentirías aliviado de que el muriera-

-… Es cierto… pero de no ser por él… tú no estarías aquí ahora... Eso es algo que le agradeceré eternamente-

Feliciano rió, nervioso.

-Hace tantos años que no iba a un funeral… había olvidado lo triste que era…- lo encaró y se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba completamente serio -… ¿Tú no estás triste…? No pareces haber llorado…-

-… Lo estoy… pero soy un soldado, debo ser fuerte…- dijo el otro, mirando al agua.

El italiano lo abrazó.

-Yo no soy uno de tus subordinados. Puedes llorar frente a mí…- le dijo tiernamente.

Ludwig se dejó abrazar durante unos momentos, mientras sus ojos temblaban. Abrazó a Feliciano y hundió su rostro en su hombro. Comenzó a llorar. Feliciano acarició su cabello, de una forma casi maternal, quería protegerlo, hacerle saber que él estaba a su lado, que no estaba solo.

.

Después de estar ahí un buen rato, finalmente se decidieron regresar a la casa.

-Estábamos preocupados. Ambos desaparecieron de repente- Roderich estaba ahí. Se veía agotado y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-L-lo sentimos…- dijo Feliciano

-…Quiero hablar con ustedes…-

-¿?-

Los tres se sentaron en la sala. En silencio.

-… ¿Cómo te encuentras, Ludwig?- preguntó

-¿Eh? B-bien, me encuentro muy bien-

-Sabes que estabas al borde de la muerte, ¿cierto?-

-… Lo sé… Es extraño… ayer mi vida pendía de un hilo y mis piernas estaban destrozadas… pero hoy… es como si nunca hubiese sucedido-

Roderich sonrió.

-Esa es nuestra bendición… y nuestra maldición…- su sonrisa se desvaneció

-Y… ¿Hay algún manual para esto o algo?-

Feliciano se aguantó las ganas de reír

-¿Manual?- preguntó el austríaco

-Sí ¿Algo como "Cómo vivir tu vida de inmortal" o algo por el estilo?-

-No hay tal cosa- sonrió –Aprenderás por instinto. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarnos a Feliciano, a Elizabetha o a mí. Pero aprenderás por tu cuenta… La única regla que existe es nunca encariñarte con un humano…-

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-

-Porque son frágiles y viven poco- respondió Feliciano, triste –Los humanos se van fácilmente. Desaparecen y nos abandonan. No te relaciones con ellos a menos que sea necesario…-

-…-

-Ahora, les diré la razón por la que les pedí que vinieran…- comenzó en austríaco. Feliciano y Ludwig lo observaron detenidamente, mientras éste sacaba una hoja de papel de su abrigo y lo ponía sobre la mesa

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ludwig

-… Es una carta… de tu hermano… Me la dejó antes de morir…-

Los dos se sorprendieron y miraron la carta. Tenía escrito _"Para Roderich. De Gilbert" _Ludwig la tomó.

-… Está dirigida a ti… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que la lea?-

-… Sí… Es muy importante que lo hagas, Ludwig…- respondió

Ludwig la desdobló, era una carta muy larga. Definitivamente era de su hermano, la letra era horrible, pero se entendía. Comenzó a leer:

"_Rod:_

_Sé que vas a odiarme y tal vez nunca me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que ésta fue mi intención desde el principio._

_No sé en qué pensaba cuando desenterré y me llevé el cadáver de Louis. Probablemente perdí el sentido de la razón y no pude aceptar que mi hermano menor estaba muerto. Me sentía culpable._

_Me oculté en un refugio secreto que usé mientras estaba en la Orden Teutónica. El ambiente era húmedo y oscuro, pero mantuve ahí el cadáver de mi hermano durante años. Comencé a notar cosas extrañas después de eso, y muchas dudas surgieron en mi mente._

_Cosas inexplicables, como, ¿por qué su cuerpo no se pudría? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse completo si se suponía que era un cadáver? No atraía a los gusanos ni a los animales carroñeros. Pero las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas. Hubo muchas ocasiones donde llegaba y notaba que algo en él se había movido. Un dedo, su pie, o incluso la expresión en su rostro. Al principio creí que era porque alguien entraba ahí cuando yo me ausentaba y me llevé el cadáver a la nueva mansión en la que vivía. Ahí, lo mantuve en un cuarto con llave, donde solo yo podía entrar. Pero aquellas cosas continuaban pasando. De algún momento a otro, cuando llegaba, su rostro estaba mojado, como si hubiese llorado. Pero, durante todo ese tiempo, su corazón seguía sin latir._

_Recuerdo que el día más tenebroso de mi vida fue cuando me forzaron a firmar el tratado que disolvía por completo el país de Prusia y éste pasaría a ser parte de Rusia. Creí que ese día desaparecería._

_Pero no pasó absolutamente nada._

_Ése día, cuando llegué a casa, mientras cocinaba, me corté con el cuchillo. Mi herida no cerró. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que yo no había muerto al firmar el tratado… Pero me había vuelto un mortal…_

_Al día siguiente, con el poco territorio que nos quedó, creamos el nuevo país. Alemania. Pensé que, ya que era parte de lo que era mi territorio, yo recuperaría mi inmortalidad. Pero la herida continuaba sin cerrar._

_Ese mismo día, cuando llegué a casa, Louis despertó._

_Pero el no me recordaba. No recordaba nada. No sabía caminar y tampoco parecía recordar muchas palabras. Era como si fuese un bebé. Me di cuenta de que Louis jamás volvería. Así que lo nombre Ludwig._

_Pocos días después de eso, Ludwig trató de caminar, pero cayó al suelo y se rompió un pie. Éste sanó instantáneamente. Ludwig era un inmortal._

_Fue cuando cometí mi primer error. El miedo de que Ludwig se quedara solo, de que yo pudiera morir en cualquier segundo, me carcomía. Y cree el Estado Libre de Prusia. Ése día, mi herida cicatrizó, desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Supe que yo había vuelto._

… _Pero, a cambio, Ludwig se volvió mortal…_

_Me di cuenta entonces que era imposible que ambos fuéramos inmortales. Uno tenía que morir. Y ése, definitivamente, sería yo. Ya tengo todo planeado. Hable con el Führer y él aceptó a Ludwig como mi sucesor. Ayer hablé con él, y le pedí que disolviera el Estado Libre de Prusia. De esa forma, yo seré mortal._

_Pero lo que no deseo es dejar a Ludwig solo._

_Fue por eso que vine aquí. Mi único propósito para venir a esta casa fue que Ludwig no estuviera solo cuando yo me fuera…"_

Ludwig se quedó mirando la carta, mientras sus manos temblaban.

-…Ludwig…- lo llamó Feliciano

Ludwig dejó la carta sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y salió.

-¡Lud-!-

-Déjalo, Feliciano- lo detuvo Roderich –Ludwig necesita algo de tiempo…-

.

Después de esperarlo por casi una hora, Feliciano decidió ir a buscarlo. Estaba en el río de nuevo…

-… ¿Recuerdas este lugar…?- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-… ¿Qué…?- respondió el alemán, ya más calmado, después de desahogarse.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, tu y yo nadamos aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-… - Ludwig miró al suelo -… No… No lo recuerdo…-

Feliciano se vio decepcionado, pero después sonrió, tenía una idea. Comenzó a desnudarse.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!-

-Si no lo recuerdas, hagámoslo de nuevo-

-¡¿D-desnudos?!-

-Así también lo hicimos la otra vez-

-¡¿Haa?!-

Feliciano terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió al río. Se sumergió en el agua y dejó que lo cubriera hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tomaba agua con sus manos y se mojaba el cuerpo. Sus hombros, sus brazos. Ludwig lo miraba desde la orilla. Ver tal escena, con Feliciano desnudo mientras se bañaba en el río era simplemente hermoso.

Tragó saliva y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que el italiano. Se quitó la ropa y entró al agua. Feliciano sintió su presencia dentro del río, pero no se volteó, se quedó dándole la espalda, como si tratara de seducirlo. Y funcionó.

Ludwig fue hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás. Besó su nuca, su oreja, acarició su pecho y sus brazos. Feliciano, mientras era besado y tocado por el otro, podía sentir la hombría del alemán despertando poco a poco. Sonrió.

Se dio la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente. Sus miembros se encontraron y se rozaron. Ludwig tomó a Feliciano de la cintura y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, para profundizar el contacto.

Feliciano metió su mano al agua y acarició el miembro de su amante. Jugó con él, inocentemente, mientras continuaban besándose. El alemán no resistió más y bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Feliciano. Acarició la entrada y después metió un dedo. Feliciano dejó de besarlo, para gemir y apoyar su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Un segundo dedo lo hizo soltar el nombre del otro en un gemido.

-L… Ludwig… ngh…-

El susodicho sacó los dedos. Ya no lo soportaba. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó hasta la orilla. Lo depositó en el suelo, boca abajo y le separó las piernas. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Feliciano arrancaba el pasto con sus manos y mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Una vez que todo había entrado, Ludwig prosiguió a embestirlo, mientras se sostenía de su cintura.

-Feli…- gimió

Esta posición no le había gustado. Era mucho más fácil hacerlo, pero no podía ver el rostro de su amante de esa forma. Salió por completo y volteó a Feli. Le separó las piernas y volvió a entrar en él.

-¡Ah!- gritó Feliciano al ser penetrado de forma tan brusca.

Se abrazó a su espalda y se dejó tomar una y otra vez por aquél hombre.

Ambos arquearon sus espaldas cuando llegaron al clímax, corriéndose juntos.

Ludwig cayó sobre Feliciano. Ambos estaban realmente agotados y respiraban con dificultad. Ludwig salió del interior del otro, dejando un rastro de su semilla.

-Lo siento. Volví a correrme dentro…- dijo

Feliciano le sonrió.

-No importa… me gusta… se siente realmente bien…-

Pero después de eso, comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Q-qué sucede?! ¡¿Te lastimé?!-

-No…- rió con dificultad. Su sonrisa temblaba –No es nada… ignórame, por favor…-

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es solo que…- trató de limpiarse las lágrimas –Sé que va a sonar estúpido, pero… en estos momentos… desearía ser una mujer…-

-¿Eh?-

-…Porque si yo fuera una… entonces me habría embarazado de ti y tendría un hijo tuyo… pensar eso me hace feliz… pero no es posible y jamás sucederá tal cosa… Lo siento…-

-Yo también…- dijo el alemán, sentándose a su lado y mirando al suelo –Lo siento…-

-¿Huh?- Feliciano también se sentó y lo miró

-…Sé que yo soy Louis… y… creí que esto iba a ser como en las películas o en los libros… y cuando todo esto terminara, yo recuperaría mis memorias y podría recordar todo… pero no fue así… No puedo recordar nada antes de despertar del coma… Aunque hay vagos recuerdos aparecen de pronto en mi cabeza mientras duermo… pero son borrosos y suelo olvidarlos cuando despierto… -

-…Lud…-

-Lamento no ser capaz de recordarte… lamento no poder decirte que te amaba tanto cuando éramos pequeños, como tu dices… pero sí se algo, y puedo decírtelo con seguridad…-

Lo tomó del rosto le limpió las lágrimas

-Te amo-

Feliciano se sonrojó y las lágrimas se detuvieron de un momento a otro.

-No sé si te amé en el pasado, no puedo confirmártelo, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento ahora. Y no me importa tener hijos, sólo me importa tenerte a ti….-

Feliciano rió con fuerza. Una mezcla de lágrimas y risas.

Lo abrazó.

Tal vez no podía cambiar lo que era. Tal vez él y Ludwig nunca podrían casarse o tener una familia. Pero lo amaba. De eso sí estaba seguro.

-…Yo igual…- y ahora, también Feliciano estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia él…

No le importaba si era o no Louis. Tal vez era como Gilbert lo había dicho y dentro de Ludwig sólo quedaban pequeños fragmentos del alma de su primer amor. Pero no le importaba. Amaba a Ludwig. Nada podría cambiar esa verdad.

.

Al día siguiente, Feliciano se encontraba limpiando el depósito. El polvo y la humedad estaban igual que siempre. Terribles.

Vio la silla roja, donde se encontraba la pintura que había encontrado hace tiempo. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se hincó para poder verla mejor. No se atrevía a tocarla. Temía que se deshiciera cuando lo hiciera…

La puerta se abrió de repente, Ludwig entró, vestía su traje negro y tenía la mirada en blanco.

-Ah, hola, Ludwig… ¿L-Ludwig…?- preguntó, al ver como éste cerraba la puerta y se mantenía callado y mirando al suelo -… ¿qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?-

-Regresaré a Alemania-

-¡!- Feliciano lo miró con un rostro confundido, sorprendido y triste.

-Hablé con el Führer. Le conté lo de Gilbert…-

-… ¿y qué dijo?-

-Es tal y como mi hermano lo puso en la carta, Führer ya estaba al tanto de todo… Me pidió que volviera a Alemania y continuara mi trabajo allá. Ahora en el puesto de Gilbert-

-… ¿qué hay de… mí…? ¿Vas a dejarme…? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? ¡¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo?! – comenzó a llorar

Ludwig se acercó a él y le dio dos papeles.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Feliciano lo tomó

-He pagado tu deuda-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres libre. Ya no tienes porque trabajar en esta casa. Pagué tu deuda… Así que vete de aquí… El otro es un boleto de tren a Suiza-

-¿Suiza? No entiendo ¿Porqué Suiza?-

-Austria será anexado a Alemania. Italia también se unió a la guerra, no estarás seguro ahí… Suiza parece ser el lugar más seguro por ahora… aunque se encuentre en medio del caos… Así que ve allá y refúgiate. No abandones Suiza hasta que la guerra haya terminado por completo-

-¡No! ¡Yo iré contigo!- fue hasta él y lo agarró de los brazos -¡No voy a dejarte!-

Ludwig se veía muy triste. Se zafó del agarre de Feliciano lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Entiende que la única razón por la que hago esto es por ti! ¡Tú eres mi máxima prioridad! ¡Si algo te pasara, yo…!- Lo abrazó –No podría soportar perderte… Por eso… quiero que estés a salvo…-

-…- Feli comenzó a llorar -…No quiero… no quiero dejarte… quiero ir contigo…-

Ludwig se separó y le tomó el rostro.

-Hazlo por mí. Te juro que regresaré contigo… No voy a morir si tengo algo porque vivir…-

Aún en lágrimas, Feliciano lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

-Louis dijo lo mismo…- susurró, recordando

-Y regresó, ¿no es cierto? Cumplió su promesa-

Lo besó.

-Yo también lo haré…- dijo el alemán.

"…Pero un soldado nunca entenderá el dolor de aquellos que esperan…"

.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que usaba pantalones. Finalmente había podido deshacerse de aquél vestido verde de sirvienta y había podido vestir decentemente como un hombre. Llevaba un pequeño maletín, pues no tenía muchas cosas.

Había pocos trenes a Suiza, así que la estación estaba llena. Todos esperaban poder irse para estar en paz, en estos tiempos de guerra.

Volteó atrás y vio a Elizabetha (quién había decidido quedarse), Roderich y a Ludwig.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Feli- le dijo la castaña antes de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Eliza… cuídate mucho…-

-Cuando termine la guerra, juntémonos a comer, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Roderich y despeinó su cabello

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo cocinaré!- respondió el italiano con una sonrisa

Después llegó Ludwig. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

-… Hablé con Antonio… Lovino también va a irse a Suiza… llegará allá en dos días-

-¿Eh? ¿M-mi hermano?-

-Sí... buena suerte, Feliciano… cuando todo esto termine, iré por ti…-

-…- Feliciano lo miró, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Sólo afirmó con la cabeza -…Tengo que… irme…-

-Sí…-

Y Feliciano comenzó a caminar hacia su tren. Lo vieron subir y se quedaron ahí los tres, esperando que el tren saliera. Ene se momento, el italiano salió corriendo del tren, haciendo a un lado a la gente y corrió hasta Ludwig, lo abrazó y lo besó.

-…Te amo… así que… regresa… ¿Me oíste?-

Ludwig sonrió. Ah, cierto. Así era el italiano. No le importaba que estuvieran en público o que los dos fueran hombres. Tomó su mano y la besó.

-Tienes mi palabra…-

Y, después de decir eso, se quitó el collar que su hermano le había dado. Aquella cruz negra que siempre llevaba en el cuello. Y se la puso.

-Voy a regresar- dijo con seguridad el rubio

Después, Feliciano le sonrió, soltando dos lágrimas y regresó al tren.

Éste comenzó a andar sólo 1 minuto después. Y se fue.

Dentro del tren, Feliciano miró la cruz y la apretó en su puño.

…Ludwig se lo había prometido. Y sabía que iba a cumplirlo. Mientras ese día llegaba, a Feliciano no le quedaba de otra más que esperar… y estaba dispuesto a esperar por toda la eternidad de nuevo…

… Y ése día… estarían juntos, y nada volvería a separarlos…

-… Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…-

_**FIN**_

**_.-.-.-_**

**__Se que puse "FIN", pero, en realidad, va a haber un extra :) En dos días lo subiré, como siempre ;)**


	28. Epílogo: Un mundo perfecto

**FELICIANO Y LOVINO**

.

La luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana lo despertó.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, tratando de protegerlos de aquella intensa luz con su mano.

Se sentó en la cama y se estiró. Miró su habitación. Un cuarto hecho de madera, con una cama sencilla, un mueble y un ropero. Tenía un par de cuadros que él mismo había pintado y tres fotos en la pared donde estaba la cama. Una donde estaba él con su hermano. Otra con Roderich y Elizabetha, había sido tomada hace muchos años, era vieja y se estaba rompiendo. Y otra de su abuelo.

No tenía una sola foto de la persona más importante para él... Miró al mueble de madera que estaba a su lado de la cama. Ahí, la cruz negra yacía. Tal vez no tenía ni una foto de Ludwig… pero tenía aquél collar que él le había dado.

La tomó en manos, y, como cada mañana, la besó.

-Buenos días, Ludwig…- dijo melancólicamente. Y sonrió.

Se la puso alrededor del cuello y se levantó. Abrió las cortinas, para admirar la hermosa ciudad de Berna, Suiza. Eran calles y edificios tradicionales y se podían apreciar las grandes montañas que decoraban el horizonte.

Bajó las escaleras, hasta la cocina, y se encontró a su hermano en la sala. Leía el periódico, con una cara de angustia, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su taza.

-Buenos días, _Fratello_- lo saludó

-Ah, huh… sí…- Lovino cerró el periódico y lo puso a un lado, nervioso. Se levantó del sillón y fue hasta la cocina, donde estaba Feliciano –Te hice un cappuccino- le dijo

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?-

-…Sí…-

Lovino se dirigió de regreso a la sala, abrió el ventanal que ahí había y salió al balcón. Vivían en un pequeño edificio, de apenas 3 pisos. Salió con la taza de cappuccino en sus manos y se quedó mirando a la calle.

Era algo increíble. Ver a la gente platicando por las calles, ver a los niños jugando sin preocupaciones. Era como si Suiza no estuviera en medio de superpotencias poderosas que se mataban entre ellos. Era casi como si estuviese completamente aislado de la Guerra.

-Berna es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?- Feliciano apareció detrás de él, soplándole a su cappuccino para enfriarlo.

-… hmm…-

-… ¿Cómo va la Guerra…?- preguntó de pronto Feliciano

Lovino se quedó en silencio, continuaba mirando al horizonte. Feliciano lo volteó a ver, esperando una respuesta por parte de su hermano.

-…Alemania es terrible…- susurró.

-¿Eh?-

-Todos a los que asesinan… los campos de concentración… Alemania es una pesadilla… no merecen ganar esta guerra…-

-¡No me importa!- Feliciano comenzó a gritar, mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos -¡No me importa si ganan o pierden! ¡No me importa cuántos mueran! ¡Siempre y cuando Ludwig regrese! ¡Ludwig es lo único que me importa!-

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí, admirando el paisaje?!- Lovino aventó su taza al suelo -¡Si tanto dices amarlo, ve allá!-

-…Ludwig me… pidió que no lo hiciera…-

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haremos?! ¡¿Esperar eternamente?!- Lovino también empezó a llorar -¡Aquí estoy en esta maldita ciudad, admirando el maldito paisaje, mientras Antonio está allá, arriesgando su vida! ¡¿Cómo puede pedirme que lo espere?!-

Lovino sacó de su abrigo una cajita negra y la arrojó al suelo.

-¡Qué se vaya al diablo ése imbécil!-

-¿Q-qué es…?-

-…Un anillo…-

-¿Eh?-

-… Él… me lo dio… antes de forzarme a subir al tren, en Madrid…-

-… _F-fratello_...-

Lovino se dejó caer en el suelo y tomó la caja entre sus manos. La pegó a su pecho.

-… Lo amo… maldita sea… lo amo tanto… ¡¿Quién se cree qué es para decirme qué hacer?!-

Feliciano se agachó y lo abrazó. Ambos hermanos lloraban por sus seres amados en el suelo.

-… Perdóname… Feliciano…-

-¿De qué hablas…?-

-… Porque te abandoné… y te dejé solo durante tantos años…-

-_Fratello, _eso ya está en el pasado…-

-… No… me disculpo porque… voy a hacerlo de nuevo…- sacó un pedazo de papel de su pantalón.

Feliciano tomó el papel en sus manos y lo miró. Era un boleto de tren. Miró a su hermano de nuevo, confundido.

-… Mañana a primera hora sale mi tren… regresaré a Roma…-

-¡¿Roma?! ¡Pero... espera un segundo! ¡Italia está dentro de la guerra! ¡Es muy peligroso ir!-

-Me enlistaré en el ejército…-

-¡_Fratello_!-

-…E iré al frente de batalla, junto a Antonio…-

-¡No lo hagas! ¡_Fratello_!-

-… Lo siento, Feli… se que no soy muy fuerte y es más que probable que no viva ni una semana… pero… quiero verlo de nuevo… No me importa matar o morir con tal de que pueda volverlo a ver…-

Feliciano lo miró. Lovino lloraba, pero sonreía, con el anillo en sus manos.

-No soy la clase de persona que se queda sentada a esperar….- dijo

-… Yo ya me cansé de serlo…- le dijo Feliciano -… Iré contigo a Roma…-

.

Roma había cambiado. La gente no salía de sus casas, como si todos tuvieran miedo de lo que podría pasar si lo hacían. Los habituales puestos y mercados que solían ponerse en las plazas ya no estaban. Desde el momento en el que llegabas, los soldados recorrían toda la ciudad, patrullando.

Las pocas personas que estuvieron en su tren iban por el mismo propósito, entrar al ejército. No había niños ni amas de casa sobre ésa máquina. Sólo hombres.

Los enlistaban sin siquiera saber si podían manejar un arma o si eran atléticos. No les dieron ni siquiera un entrenamiento… era como si sólo fueran sacrificios, y no esperaban más de ellos…

Afortunadamente, en cada campaña había alguien que ya tenía experiencia, y éste le enseñaba a los nuevos, por mera solidaridad.

Lovino no necesitó mucho de las clases. Antonio ya le había enseñado a usar un arma desde hace siglos y él solía cargar consigo una. A Feliciano le costó un poco de trabajo, pero logró entenderlo y manipularlo a un nivel aceptable.

No había pasado ni un mes, cuando el general les informó de un ataque a Alemania. Pidió a los mejores y también a voluntarios. Así fue como Lovino y Feliciano fueron a la guerra por primera vez.

.

Al llegar a Alemania, fueron directamente a Berlín, para ser instruidos por el ejército nazi.

Estaban todos en filas, formados como los alemanes les habían ordenado. En ese momento escuchó que una voz familiar hablaba en voz alta y autoritaria.

Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa, confusión y miedo de Ludwig.

Le sonrió.

Hace años, cuando era mucho más joven, no pudo estar con la persona a la que amaba, y éste había muerto. Pero no sería así ésta vez. Ésta vez él estaría ahí, con él, y lo protegería y lo apoyaría…

…Ésta vez no pensaba quedarse a esperar…

.

**LUDWIG POV:**

.

Todo esto era para alcanzar la perfección. Lo hacíamos para crear un mundo perfecto, con seres perfectos.

O al menos, esa era la idea que aquél hombre nos había vendido.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ésa oveja era en realidad un lobo… ya era demasiado tarde… El lobo ya nos había devorado, envenenado. Nos sedujo con sus palabras de aliento, con sus sueños de un mundo perfecto.

-¿En verdad está bien esto?- le pregunté un día

-¿A qué te refieres, soldado?-

-… Toda la gente que está muriendo… todo lo que estamos haciendo…-

-¿Acaso estás dudando?- me dio la espalda y se sentó en la silla detrás de su escritorio –Tu hermano jamás preguntó tal cosa. Gilbert siempre obedeció órdenes y entendía mis objetivos e ideales… Tu hermano era perfecto-

-…- Yo sabía que eso no era cierto…

-Creí que tú, quién fue criado por ese hombre, serías igual que él. ¿Acaso debo comenzar a dudar de eso?-

-… No, señor…-

-Entonces calla y haz lo que te digo-

-… Sí señor…-

El Führer se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Esto es lo mejor para todos… Alemania…-

"Mi nombre es Ludwig…" lo corregí mentalmente. El nombre de 'Alemania' no me gustaba… No me gustaba en lo que mi país se había convertido…

-¿Ehh? ¿Así que mañana llegan los nuevos reclutas de Italia?- preguntó Antonio, ya que habíamos terminado de comer en el comedor privado con Roderich, Elizabetha y Kiku.

-Pobrecillos… siempre son los primeros en morir…- comentó Elizabetha

-¡No digas cosas tan horribles!- le dijo Antonio, triste

-Pero es cierto. Lo queramos o no, los italianos no tienen la misma disciplina y conocimientos en batalla- dijo el austríaco y después le dio un sorbo a su taza de té

-Señor Ludwig, ¿sucede algo?- me preguntó Kiku

-¿Eh?-

- Es cierto, te vez extraño desde que saliste de la oficina de tu jefe…- comentó Antonio

-… No… no es nada…- me levanté –Disculpen, ¿me permitirían un momento a solas con el señor Kiku?-

Los otros tres se miraron. Accedieron. Se levantaron y se fueron. Cerré la puerta.

-¿Es acerca de la guerra?- preguntó el hombre

-… ¿Tú crees que… esto está bien…?-

-¿Acaso estás dudando?-

-… Éste ideal de alcanzar un mundo perfecto… ¿está bien?-

-… Sí eres tu mismo el que se lo pregunta, entonces lo más probable es que no-

-… Mi hermano perseguía los mismos ideales que él… así que yo…-

-¿Tú crees que tu hermano era perfecto?-

-No. No lo era… Gilbert solía comprar cosas muy caras e inútiles. Bebía mucho y se emborrachaba muy fácilmente. Mataba sin razón alguna. Abusaba de su poder. Y le gustaba jugar con las mujeres… él no era perfecto…-

-La perfección no es relativa, Ludwig. Cada persona tiene sus propias formas de verla… Ni siquiera nosotros, los inmortales, podemos llegar a ser perfectos después de tantos miles de años, ¿cómo podemos pedir que los humanos lo sean?-

Kiku se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

-Si los humanos fueran perfectos, no serían 'humanos', serían dioses. Pero los errores, las debilidades, los defectos, toda aquella imperfección son lo que nos hacen ser quienes somos, son lo que le dan sabor a la vida-

-… ¿Qué debo hacer…?-

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, Ludwig… Ya es demasiado tarde… Sólo nos queda espera a que todo termine y podremos vivir en paz como antes-

-¿Entonces sólo debo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo esto sucede?-

-…- Kiku me sonrió –Tómalo como una lección de vida. Esto es lo que sucede cuando jugamos a ser dioses-

Kiku fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Cómo hombre japonés, mantendré mi palabra y te apoyaré. Aún si no comparto tus ideales o si ya conozco el fin de esta guerra, yo continuaré apoyándote hasta el final-

Salió.

Me senté de nuevo en una silla, pensando…

.

-¡Soldados!-

Los nuevos reclutas de Italia estaban aquí. Como siempre, sus filas eran un desastre y los demás soldados alemanes tuvieron que instruirlos a que se pusieran en firmes.

Tenía que aumentar mi voz para que se callaran y pusieran atención. Dios, eran como unos niños.

-¡Están en Alemania! ¡Están en medio de una guerra! ¡No vayan a esperar a que sus mamis vengan por ustedes porque se rasparon la rodilla! ¡No pueden retirarse del campo de batalla al menos que sea en un ataúd! ¡¿Me oyeron?!-

Y entonces lo vi, en medio de toda la multitud, apenas visible por su pequeña estatura. Me sonreía con ojos vidriosos.

Ahí estaba él.

Aquél ser imperfecto que hacía girar mi mundo. Aquella persona llena de defectos que me motivaba a seguir adelante día a día. Aquél ser con cualidades diferentes a las de los demás, un ser individual, irreemplazable, irrepetible, inigualable.

Y que, aún con todos aquellos defectos, para mí, él era perfecto.

.

**ANTONIO POV**

.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- le pregunté, mientras mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora

-… ¿En verdad creías que me quedaría tranquilo en Suiza, mientras tú estabas aquí…?-

-… Te lo pedí de favor…-

-¡No me importa! ¡No eres mi dueño ni nadie para ordenarme que hacer!-

-¡De hecho, lo soy!-

-¡Dijimos que seríamos iguales, ¿no?! ¡Entonces trátame como tu igual, maldición!-

Se quitó un mechón de cabello que cubrió su frente con la mano izquierda. Ahí, pude ver el anillo en su dedo anular.

-… Eso es…- le tomé la mano y la vi

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Tienes algún problema?!- me preguntó a gritos, mientras se sonrojaba

-No… para nada… sólo estoy muy feliz de ver que lo usas…-

Lo abracé

-…No tienes de que preocuparte, Lovino… yo te protegeré…- sentí como me correspondió el abrazo -…Y cuándo todo esto termine… lucharé para que podamos casarnos-

Me empujó, con la cara completamente roja y se dio la vuelta, no quería que lo viera.

-¿Q-q-quién querría casarse contigo, idiota?-

Sonreí y le tomé la mano de nuevo. La besé, justo donde estaba el anillo.

-… Lovino Vargas… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?-

Comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo seguía rojo y sentí en su mano como su temperatura aumentaba.

-… S-sí… digo, si en verdad no tengo opción…-

Volví a sonreír, feliz, y después le tomé el rostro y besé sus labios.

-…Gracias…- le dije, empujándolo al sillón de aquél que era mi pequeño estudio privado -¿Qué te parece si adelantamos la Luna de Miel?-

Pegó un brinquito, nervioso, avergonzado, desvió su mirada, mirando hacia la nada, y sólo vi como asentía con su cabeza.

Lovino en verdad me hacía feliz…

Volví a abrazarlo y a agradecerle.

.

**Éstas son las personas, llenas de imperfección, casi vacías de virtudes. Pero, sin los defectos, tampoco habría virtudes.**

**Ésta es la persona a la que amo, no es perfecta, pero sus defectos y sus cualidades complementan las mías…**

**Éste es mi mundo, imperfecto de una manera perfecta. Y jamás lo cambiaría.**


	29. Gracias Segunda teporada!

Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron este fanfic durante tanto tiempo! Gracias a ustedes, me he animado a escribir una segunda parte! Aquí se verá que fue de ellos durante la WWII!

Obviamente, se enfocará en GerIta, pero, al igual que en este fic, habrá SpaMano y PruAus ^^

Pueden leerlo aquí: www . fanfiction . com s/8744363/1/Cuando-nos-volvamos-a-encontrar-II


End file.
